


Crystalise

by MedieavalBeabe



Category: Loki/Georgiana - Fandom, Thor/The Duchess
Genre: AU/Beauty and the Beast Romance, Gen, Loki is Odin and Frigga's biogical child, Loki is cursed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 47,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedieavalBeabe/pseuds/MedieavalBeabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Upon A Time, there was a cursed prince who was simply misunderstood...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Our Story Begins...

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this may share some similarities with Disney's version of the Beauty and the Beast fairytale, but let's face it, that is the classic one!

Once Upon A Time...

The kingdom of Asgard was a bright and beautiful place. The palace shone like gold every morning in the sunlight and glowed like phosphorous every evening in the moonlight. The land was ruled over justly by the great King Odin Borson, the AllFather, and his beautiful, charming wife Queen Frigga. They were beloved by all their subjects and they in turn loved their people as if everyone in the land, even the lowliest, uneducated peasants, were family. 

They were perfectly content as they were, husband and wife together, but as time wore on, they knew that they would need to produce an heir to rule in Odin’s stead when he eventually passed. So, after many years of trying, they began to worry when nothing happened. Eventually, they sought the help of a soothsayer, who knew about such medical ailments, and readily offered her help. 

“There is a plant that will help you to conceive,” was all she said on the subject, rising to her feet. “It is a rare plant; in fact the last ones grow in my own garden. I will let you take a small cutting, which will be enough, but your Majesties, I regret that I can only allow you this one cutting. The plant is too rare and its qualities can be used in many other forms of medicine if I can get it to populate within my garden.”

“One cutting will be enough,” Odin insisted, and the bargain was made. 

The plant was a strange looking one, twisted, and blue with black leaves and red roots, like a single thick vine plucked from the ground. Frigga frowned as it was handed to her. “Are you certain that this won’t have any ill effects on our child?” she asked. 

“Trust me, my Queen, your child will be born healthy and completely normal,” the soothsayer replied. “The colour of the plant will not pass into his or her genes.”

So it was that after nine months, Frigga gave birth to a son, born with a shock of bright golden hair that gleamed like the sun. Odin was incredibly proud of both his wife and their son, his heir, whom they named Thor. Thor was indeed a healthy child and soon became a delight to the entire kingdom, just like his parents. 

But as Frigga and Odin watched him grow, they both began to feel a longing for another child, someone who could be a playmate to Thor, a companion, a friend, a brother or sister, just one would be enough. But once again, they found it impossible to conceive and it soon became apparent that, without the plant, they would never fulfil their dream of having another child. 

So, they did a rather foolish thing, as desperate people often do.

They stole another cutting, thinking that the soothsayer wouldn’t notice one more missing.

They were wrong.

To say the soothsayer was furious when she found out would be an understatement; she was enraged, and she stormed into the palace the very morning it was announced that Queen Frigga was expecting another child, with a ruthless determination in her eyes and these exact words on her lips. 

“You thought that I wouldn’t find out what you’d done? Were you so eager for another heir that you would defy my demands? This from a King and Queen who claim to respect the wishes of their people? Well, you will live to regret your actions, Majesties! For the child you now carry is cursed! I decree that it shall be born the colours of those plants you ate to conceive it, born with a terrible magic running in its veins, and that all of Asgard who lay eyes on it shall scream in fear and call it “Monster!”

So saying, she left the palace, and the King and Queen trembled in the echo of her words. Of course, they tried to convince themselves that she had been bluffing, that there was no way that their child could be perceived as a monster. On the day of the labour, however, they were proved quite wrong as the midwife screamed in fright, seeing the blue skin and black hair of the babe being born.

“What is it?” Frigga cried in alarm. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s a Monster!” the woman decreed, and she ran from the room, leaving Frigga to deliver the child alone. Of course, upon seeing the child as he hurried in to check on them both, Odin stopped, feeling his heart sink that the soothsayer’s curse had come true. But then the baby began to wail and he instinctively took it up, soothing it with a murmur of “It’s alright; Papa’s here.” Then, as the crying began to settle, he turned to Frigga, who regarded him with anxious eyes, and reported “Another boy.”

“A playmate for Thor,” she agreed, and in spite of the blue skin and the black hair, and the red eyes, which were revealed when the child finally sought her out, she, like her husband, fell for their second son just like they had with their first. However the nurses and doctors flinched at the sight of the child and handled it with some reluctance that they made no show of covering, and the sooner they had left, the safer Odin and Frigga felt around their son. 

“Thor might be afraid of him,” Frigga worried. 

“We will explain to him that his brother is special,” Odin insisted. 

So, when Thor came in to meet his baby brother for the first time, his reaction surprised them both. Curiosity came washing over his little face as he clambered onto the bed beside his mother and looked down into the small blue face as his brother slept. “Was he born too soon, Mama? Is that why he’s blue? Or is he too cold? Should we put a blanket over him?”

Odin chuckled in relief. “No, my boy,” he explained, patiently. “Your brother is special, and you must look after him and love him like the best big brother in the whole of Asgard.”

Then the red eyes snapped open, focusing on the intent blue ones, and Thor smiled, understanding and waved a small hand in front of his brother’s face. “What’s his name?”

“Loki,” Frigga replied. 

“Hi, Loki,” Thor said, as Loki just looked confused by this small stranger grinning at him and waving. “I’m your big brother, Thor.”

In spite of their happiness, though, Odin and Frigga knew that their son would be judged by his appearance, and that it wouldn’t be fair to expose him to society. So, they came up with a plan of keeping him confined to the palace as he grew up. This seemed to suit Loki just fine, as he showed a natural desire to stay indoors with his books and playing games like chess or Hide and Seek with Thor, rather than join his brother and the other children playing outdoors. True to his father’s words, Thor became the sort of big brother, friend and confidante that Loki needed in his life. He grew to enjoy his brother’s company as Thor in turn became fascinated by the magic Loki had in his veins and would laugh when Loki used it for something mischievous, such as tripping up a servant carrying wine and then pretending he hadn’t done it, or stealing tasty titbits from the palace kitchens. If he caught any of the servants looking oddly at his brother, which seemed to go unnoticed by Loki, then Thor would become very offended on his brother’s behalf, but his brother always seemed content and cheerful, spending his days in his room or the library and only ever emerging for meals, spent with their parents in the dining hall. 

As they grew older, however, and Loki finally came of age, he started to question his appearance and why it was his parents didn’t seem willing to talk about it; and why they had never let him leave the confines of the palace. All the books in the library didn’t seem to hold the answer, which depressed him, since his books usually told him everything he wanted to know about anything, and it was as he was sitting in the window seat of his room, legs stretched out and crossed over in front of him, arms folded and his eyes trained on the ground below, letting off depressed sighs every now and again, that Thor entered the room. 

It was not just in the colours of their skin and hair that the two brothers were polar opposites. Thor had become a muscular hero through all of his combat training, built larger than even the finest Asgard warriors, and more than capable of lifting things ten time his weight. Loki, on the other hand, had a little muscle, but his time spent indoors had caused him to grow up lithe and slight in body, and thus he was dwarfed in comparison to his brother in stature. Even so, Odin was proud of both his sons, as was Frigga and the bond between them was still strong. Thor didn’t need Loki to say anything to him to sense that something was troubling him, so he quickly stepped up to the window, readying himself to give comfort when it was needed. 

“What ails you, Brother?” he asked in the deep tones. Like thunder, Loki had always thought, yet there was a sense of comfort in them he had always felt whenever Thor said anything to him. 

“Why can’t I go outside?” Loki asked, simply, without turning his head, although he moved his legs, automatically, as Thor sat down beside him. “And don’t tell me it’s because I’m “special” and need to be kept safe. I’m fed up of that excuse.”

Thor winced. He had known that this day would come and he had always dreaded it. “Well...you see...Loki...”

He didn’t know where to begin. Loki shot a glance at him. “Go on,” he prompted. “What’s the reason I’m always shut indoors day after day?”

“Well...ever since you were born, Mother and Father were worried that...people might...judge you...for your appearance.”

“Knew it,” Loki muttered, bitterly. 

Thor laid a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “You know we all love you whatever, Loki.”

“I know, Brother,” Loki replied, sighing. “I’m not angry at you.” He got to his feet. “Things might be different now, though. Asgard has changed so much since then.”

“Perhaps,” Thor agreed, although he doubted it very much. “But still...”

“Thor, I cannot spend the rest of my life locked away from the world. How am I meant to meet anyone besides you three and the palace servants? How is anyone meant to live if they don’t take risks in their lives?”

Thor found he couldn’t argue with that, so he shrugged. “Perhaps you’re right. How bad could it be?”

“Exactly.” Loki stepped towards the door. “I mean...do you have any idea how long I’ve been wanting to feel the sunlight on my skin for real, and not just from my window?”

“Twenty one years,” Thor laughed. 

“Well, yes, that was rhetorical.”

“Oh, I see.”

“I’m not a child anymore, Thor. They can’t keep me suffocating here forever.” Loki reached for the door handle and Thor suddenly realised that his brother was truly serious. Loki turned to face him, his red eyes wide with appeal. “Will you come with me?” 

“Ah! A challenge!” Thor pretended to stand to attention, just like when they were children, playing at being adventurers, and Loki managed a smile. Thor saluted him, teasingly, and raised his arm. “Come, brother; we shall away into the wilds and the wilderness!”

“And face whatever monsters come our way!” Loki finished, before pulling open the door. Together they walked, side by side, Thor’s red cloak billowing out behind him, whilst Loki’s green one swished around his ankles, until they reached the palace doors that Loki had always been forbidden from venturing beyond. He stopped at them, taking a deep shuddering breath. 

“Nervous?” Thor asked. 

Loki nodded. “Very.”

“Come on.” Thor smiled, encouragingly. “I won’t let anything happen to you. How much trouble can you get in when you’re with me?”

“Are we going on experience here?” Loki teased, provoking a laugh from his brother before he pushed the doors open. 

At first, all was quiet, mainly because the square was deserted as they stepped down the palace steps, and for a moment, it felt like everything was going to be alright after all. 

Then...

“Monster!”

Thor and Loki both whipped around, weapons raised, looking for this “monster” that the woman was screaming about, and then the cries rang out again from all around them.

“Monster!”

“Monster!”

“Monster!”

The realisation dawned on them both, but it was Loki who voiced it whilst Thor shook his head, willing what he was hearing not to be true. 

“They mean me.”

The whisper was ragged, hurt, and Thor shook his head in disbelief. “No. No...”

“Yes.”

“Monster!”

“Monster!”

“Monster!”

And then, amid all the screaming, a voice they both knew calling down to them. “Loki!”

Loki spun around to meet his mother’s face. All he could see there was sorrow; her eyes were saying “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” over and over again as her shoulders began to shake with sobs. Her pity, Thor’s disbelief, their screams, it all tore at his heart and he turned and began to run, blindly, trying to ignore the screams of the people as they stared at him. He could hear Thor shouting too; “Loki!” but he kept on running until he had put so much distance between the palace and himself that he could no longer hear their screams. Then, he turned to look back at the place he had once called home. 

At last. He knew the truth. Only his parents and his brother could see past the colour of his skin and his magic. The people of Asgard hated him, shunned him, all they saw when they looked at him was...a monster. 

The agony it caused bubbled up inside him, building on top of despair, disbelief and sorrow until it burst from him in a cry of anguish as he dropped to his hands and knees, shaking as his body became wracked with sobs. His magic caused icy patches to form on the ground in front of him, freezing a small puddle beside him, and as he looked down at his reflection he saw, for the first time, what they all saw. 

“Monster,” he whispered, his breath catching in his throat, and then, in a harsher tone as he struggled to his feet and stared at his hands, the blue tinge that looked even bluer when against Thor’s skin, “Monster!”

There was no way he could return to Asgard now. Better to just keep running. So he did so, until he reached the outskirts of Asgard. Did he dare step beyond them? Oh, yes, he did dare, and as he stepped into the neighbouring country of Althrop, which, though a country in its own right was still governed by Asgard rule, he finally decided to stop. 

It was time for a new life to begin. 

He found the deserted mansion quite by accident. As midnight chimed, he felt sleep come upon him, heavy, and the broken gates beckoned him like old friends welcoming him home. He spent the night sleeping on the great couch in the vast living room, in front a roaring fire he conjured himself in the antique fireplace, and in the morning, he looked around the place. It seemed to have been deserted for years. He smiled to himself. It would suffice; with a few minor adjustments. 

The people of Althrop, who didn’t know much about the current affairs of Asgard, watched that day as in place of the old abandoned mansion an enormous, Gothic castle rose up, the battered gates repairing themselves and looming terribly, as the whole place hummed with magic. In time they came to learn that no one was allowed to enter that terrifying place, and there would be terrible consequences for them if they did. Soon, the rumours began to spread about the man who had taken it over, that he was a terrifying beast, a malevolent phantom, the monster who would slay them one by one unless they left him in peace. When the rumours reached his ears, Loki learned to harden his heart to them, in time to harden his heart to feelings of pity and sentiment altogether, and even smiled to himself as he watched people avoid the place altogether, in fear of his terrible magic and equally terrifying wrath. 

Thor, on the other hand, became fraught with worry about his brother’s disappearance. After seeing him run, he had attempted to go after him, but Frigga had caught him and held him back. “Let him go, Thor,” she had sobbed. “He needs time alone, away from all this.”

“Now I see why you were so adamant about keeping him indoors,” Thor whispered, stunned, as she pulled him back inside the palace. Once there, they explained what had happened to Odin, and then the truth finally came out, about Loki’s curse. Thor was horrified, and then angry on his brother’s behalf. 

“We must find that soothsayer and get her to lift it!” he said. 

“We have tried, Thor; she won’t be swayed,” his mother replied.

Facts weren’t enough to stop Thor, however, and that very night he sought out the soothsayer, to either demand or beg her to lift the curse. The soothsayer, however, merely cackled at him when he tried both, and refused to tell him anything. 

“Please,” Thor begged one last time. “My brother should not have to pay this terrible price for what my parents did to you.”

“That is true,” the soothsayer mused, “but they should have thought of that before they stole from me.”

“Please,” Thor went on. “He’s my brother. I will do whatever it takes to fix this.”

“I cannot help you.”

“You must!”

“I cannot help you because there is nothing you can do to fix this. The curse was an ancient one; one that can be lifted but not by you.”

“Then what?” Thor demanded. “What?”

“By the kiss of True Love,” the soothsayer replied. “If, and only if, your brother can win the heart of a woman who can see beyond his cursed form, then the curse will be lifted. But if not, then he is doomed to remain that way forever.”

With hope in his heart, Thor set out again to seek his brother. To his surprise, finding him was easier than expected, for when he stepped into Althrop, he immediately picked up on the rumours of a beastly man with magic who had made a palace out of an abandoned mansion and once he had found his way there, he was adamant that no amount of Loki’s magic could keep him out. 

Of course, Loki was surprised to see his brother, but he knew that resisting his admittance would be worse than allowing it, so he allowed him into the palace. “Brother!” Thor exclaimed. “There is a way to release you from this curse!” And he explained what the soothsayer had told him. Of course, this did little to raise Loki’s hopes.

“True Love?” he spat. “Did you come here just to mock me, Brother? Who could ever love me? I’m a monster!”

“Loki, don’t say that!”

“It’s true! Everyone apart for you three thinks it! No one will ever look past my appearance! No one!”

And as the years wore on, Loki fell into a deeper despair, because he was certain that he was right. And here is where our story begins, as we travel through the twelve years of despair and solitude and move, for now, from Loki’s residence, to a place over the far side of Althrop, the home of a beautiful young woman named Georgiana Spencer...


	2. The Forbidden Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time a girl who was something of an outcast in her society made a life-changing deal...

Georgiana bit thoughtfully into the apple she had brought with her from the bowl on the table as she swung her leg from the branch and turned another page of her book. It was an interesting volume, a gothic tale of suspense and terror, and certainly the kind of book her mother wouldn’t approve of her reading. In fact her mother didn’t really approve of her reading much at all; just as she didn’t approve of her playing cards, enjoying the occasional drink at parties, climbing trees and engaging in witty banters with those she met in society. 

“No man will want to marry a woman who isn’t socially refined,” she would say. “Or who spends all her time drinking, gambling, reading scandalous books, running about like a wild street urchin and provoking new ideas about a woman’s role in public face!”

“I don’t spend ALL my time doing that,” was Georgiana’s constant response. “If I did it would be a perfect life.”

And at that, her mother always shook her head and accepted that she was constantly fighting a losing battle with her eldest daughter. 

At any rate, Georgiana wasn’t entirely sure that she had any strong desire to marry just yet. Though to most people, being at the age of three and twenty was considered the correct age to start looking for a husband, Georgiana still felt like a teenager in many ways. She was, after all, still young, and though most other women she knew of her age had already found themselves good husbands, she was perfectly happy right now being without one.

“Georgiana? Georgiana?”

With a sigh, Georgiana closed her book and looked down. Her mother was crossing towards her tree, her favourite old tree with the gnarled branches that she had always loved to climb in her youth, and which she still frequently did from time to time when she needed to get away from it all for a bit, with a book, and that could only mean one thing. She was going to need to get out of the tree. 

“Yes, Mama?” she sighed, swinging her other leg down from the branch. 

It was her mother’s turn to sigh. “Georgiana; your dress will be ruined from being up there all afternoon. Go and change. The Duke Cavendish is here to see you.”

Georgiana groaned as she jumped from the tree in a very unladylike manner. “Mama, please tell me he’s not going to ask me to marry him?”

“I don’t know for certain,” her mother answered, sniffing at her daughter’s behaviour, “but I believe it might come up in conversation.”

“I cannot,” Georgiana insisted. “I mean, yes, he’s not unkind...but he isn’t the best of company and we’ve absolutely nothing in common. He believes that women shouldn’t read or gamble or be free to be who they truly are.”

“And he’s quite right,” her mother snapped, attempting to salvage her daughter’s hairstyle. “Oh, look at the state of you! Go and straighten yourself out at once! And put that book away before somebody sees it!”

With a roll of her eyes that her mother, thankfully, missed, Georgiana hurried into the house, knowing that she had better do as she was told or she would never hear the end of it. Henrietta, her younger sister, peered over the banisters to watch as she came in. 

“He’s in the drawing room, don’t worry,” she hissed. “George is keeping him entertained with that tale about the last time Papa took him fishing.”

Georgiana smiled at her, gratefully. Henrietta was the sharpest young nineteen year old she had ever met in her life. “Tell him well done from me when you’ve got a minute.”

Though George was a year younger than Georgiana, he had always been especially close to Henrietta, and Georgiana always thought of them as a team. She, of course, loved them both, possibly more so than she loved her mother. She made her way quickly upstairs and allowed a maid to dress her in what her mother might deem a “more suitable gown” and rearrange her hairstyle for her before she descended the stairs once again, remembering to leave her book behind in her room. Henrietta had waited for her on the stairs. 

“So what are you two up to today, then?” Georgiana asked, noticing for the first time that her sister was dressed for riding rather than staying indoors. 

“We thought we’d ride over by the outskirts,” Henrietta replied, calmly. 

“The outskirts?” Georgiana repeated, glancing around the room. Thankfully, they were alone in the hallway and she caught her sister’s arm. “Don’t let Mama hear you say that, or she’ll think you’re after trying to break into the Forbidden Castle.”

Henrietta giggled. “Where the monster resides? Don’t worry, Gee, we were just going to ride there and back; give the horses some exercise.”

“Good.” Georgiana didn’t really believe the rumours of a monster living in the Forbidden Castle, even though she knew the story that the castle had been conjured from an old abandoned mansion, transformed by some terrifying magic conjured by the man who lived there, but even so, she didn’t want her siblings to take any risks. She and her sister parted ways as they reached the front door, and then Georgiana braced herself before she pushed open the drawing room door and went to relieve George of his burden.

George was indeed relieved to be relieved, and said as much to Henrietta as they set off on their respective horses on what promised to be a very interesting journey. “I hope she doesn’t marry him, Hen,” he said, shaking his head. “The man’s so unbelievably dull. She’d be bored out of her mind with him.”

“I know,” Henrietta agreed. “He’s all wrong for her anyway. I mean, he seems alright, but he’s got a very low opinion of, well, of a lot of things, really. I think he just wants a wife who can produce a lot of heirs.”

“Yes,” George agreed. “I don’t think Georgiana’s really his type.”

“Maybe we should try to rescue her?” Henrietta suggested. “Like back when we were children, and we used to play tricks on people we didn’t like to scare them away?”

George laughed. “I hate to disappoint you, Hen, but I think we’re a little too old for toads in the teapot!”

They rode for miles, until they could see the very edge where their boarder hit that of Asgard, and then turned back for home. However they were little more than a few miles from the outskirts when the storm that had been threatening to come all day suddenly burst down upon them, wind and rain lashing at them as the thunder rumbled and the lightning crackled, causing their horses to start, terribly.

“Listen, we’re never going to make it home like this!” George shouted, having to do so to be heard over the noises of the storm and the horses. “What do you say we try and seek shelter at the castle?”

“The castle? Are you serious?” Henrietta shouted back, tossing her drenched hair out of her eyes. “It’s called Forbidden for a reason!”

“Well, we’ve got no choice!” George insisted. “Besides, you don’t really believe all those childish stories, do you?”

Henrietta had to agree, rather reluctantly, that they did have very little choice. They certainly weren’t going to make it home like this, and so she turned her horse in the way that George had turned his and followed her brother in anxious trepidation. 

The castle loomed eerily out of the blackness as they approached, yet even lit by thunder, it appeared as a beacon of hope. Surely whoever lived there couldn’t turn down two people caught in the thunder and rain, no one was that heartless. George leapt from his horse and reached, gingerly, to touch the gates, half-expecting to be thrown aside by some terrifying feat of magic. When nothing happened, however, he took it as a positive sign to enter. There was a large barn in the courtyard and the horses immediately trotted towards it. George opened the doors and helped his sister down before shooing the beasts in and then, after closing the door, motioned for her to follow him up the steps. He pounded on the door, praying he was audible over the sound of the storm. 

“Hello? Hello, is anyone there? Look, I’m sorry, but my sister and I need somewhere to shelter until this storm dies down! We can pay if-!”

He was cut off as the doors immediately swung open and neither sibling hesitated to run across the threshold. 

“Oh, look at me!” Henrietta moaned, attempting to save what was left of her hairstyle. “I’m soaked to the bone!”

“So am I!” George retorted, before noticing the shadowed outline looming over them from the top of the stairs. The figure was completely in darkness, but the lighting made it appear larger than life before their eyes, and both began to shiver violently. “Um...good evening,” George began, and then thought to add, “Sir. We, um, we just wanted to wait out the storm and then we’ll be on our way. We don’t mean any harm-”

“I know why you’re here,” the figure interrupted in curt, clipped tones. 

“Please, Sir,” Henrietta added, in what she hoped was an appealing tone of voice. “We’ll leave as soon as the storm’s over; it’s just-”

“You are welcome to shelter here,” the figure cut in again. “Under one condition.”

“What is that?” George asked. 

“Don’t take anything that isn’t offered to you.”

George bristled. “We’re not thieves!”

“What my brother means to say, Sir,” Henrietta added, casting a meaningful look at her brother, “is that we understand and accept your condition; and we’ll try not to be an inconvenience to you. And thank you.” She elbowed George, who grudgingly muttered “Yes, thank you.”

Loki fought to keep himself from smiling in amusement at the effect he seemed to have over them, one barely a man, and the other barely into womanhood. “Make yourselves at home,” he commanded, before sweeping out of sight. 

“Well, he seemed...nice,” Henrietta said, presently. 

“If a little mysterious,” George muttered, pushing open the nearest set of double doors. They opened onto a vast living room with a roaring fire, and Henrietta immediately ran to stand in front of it. “Oh, look at this place!” she exclaimed, looking all around her. “It’s magnificent!”

George had to agree with her as he moved to join her at the fireplace. “I wish we’d thought to bring a change of clothes. Mama would create if she could see us now.”

Henrietta tugged his arm and pointed over to the nearest chair. Following her gaze, George spotted what she had spotted; two sets of clothes, laid out, one for a man and the other for a woman, which they were certain hadn’t been there when they first came into the room.

“Do you think they’re for our use?” Henrietta asked. 

“They must be.” George picked up the shirt, which made of fine quality material, he noted, and then nodded. “Yes. I suppose our host must have...sensed we’d need them.”

After they had both changed into dry clothing, and left their wet things hanging over a screen in front of the fire, they decided on a bit of exploring. After all, their host had told them to make themselves at home and they couldn’t really do that if they didn’t know their way around. So, they wandered about the castle, wondering why the mirrors were all covered, but not daring to uncover them for fear of incurring their host’s wrath. They walked a complete circuit before finding themselves hungry and making their way to the vast dining room, where they were surprised to find a positive feast waiting for them. Both ate and drank their fill, thanking their host even though he couldn’t hear them (so they thought) and then, eventually, tumbled down on top of an enormous four-poster bed they had come across in one of the bedrooms and slept the second their heads touched the pillow.

When they both awoke the next morning, they found that, not only had their breakfast been laid out for them, but that their clothes of the night before had been dried, pressed and were also waiting for them. Gratefully, they ate and changed their clothes and were all prepared to leave when they were passing by the wide window of their corridor, overlooking the grounds beyond the building, and Henrietta happened to glance down, when she clutched her brother’s arm in surprise. “Look down there! We missed that last night in the dark!”

George was astonished by the quality of the spectacular garden that seemed to have been virtually untouched, undamaged, by the storm of the night before. “Let’s take a look before we leave,” he suggested, and they both went out into the grounds. 

From a tower window, Loki watched the two young people as they pointed out the various flora and fungi to one another in awe, and began to smile, knowing that they hadn’t touched anything he hadn’t given them. But then, as so often happens in many stories, all went horribly wrong. 

“Oh, look!” Henrietta pointed to a bush filled with light pink, on the verge of purple, flowers. “Damask Roses! Oh, I wish Georgiana was here; they’re her favourites!”

George scratched his head. “Let’s take her some.”

“What?”

“Well, I’m sure our host can’t object to us taking some for her.”

No sooner had they both plucked a rose each from the bush, however, then everything changed. A sudden force dragged them both off their feet and flung them backwards into the castle as the atmosphere became cold and dark and the clouds began to rumble overhead. Both hit the floor with a yelp, and then, at the sound of a door being swung shut, they realised what had happened to them. 

Somehow or other they had ended up in the castle dungeon.

George immediately threw himself at the door and began to pound against it, trying to open the thing. It was no good. “Let us out!” he cried. “You can’t do this!”

Loki’s angry tones rippled throughout the room even though he was nowhere in sight. “I told you not to take anything that wasn’t offered to you! You led me to believe that you’d obey such terms!”

“Alright, so we made a mistake! It’s just a couple of roses!” George shouted. 

“To you, perhaps!” Loki was more than angry; he couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so murderous, even though he knew inwardly he wouldn’t have the heart to actually kill them. “But were they offered to you?”

“Look-!”

“Were they?”

The shout almost knocked George off his feet. “Well, no! I’m sorry!”

“We’re sorry,” Henrietta agreed.

“I’m afraid it’s too late for apologies!” Loki snapped.

“But you can’t just keep us locked up here!” George shouted. “You can’t!”

There was no reply. Seeing that he was the one that needed to be strong and kept together here, George crouched beside Henrietta, who was shivering, and put a comforting arm around her. “It’ll be alright,” he insisted. “He can’t keep us down here forever.” 

Back at the house, Georgiana was getting increasingly worried about her siblings. Her mother had only just noticed their absence, having spent the evening at a party with friends and Georgiana had fallen asleep on the sofa waiting for them to come back, after she had finally managed to get rid of the Duke. He wasn’t persistent as such but he had a mannerism that made talking with him awkward and the tension when it had come to trying to find a subtle way to get him to leave had been unbearable. She quickly made up her mind to firmly reject his proposal, should it come, whatever her mother might have to say about it. Eventually the worry was too much to bear and she found herself changing into her own riding garments and running to saddle her own horse. 

Of course, her mother tried to stop her. “Georgiana, it’s madness! The servants will find them.”

Georgiana shook her head. “No, Mama, I’m sorry, but I can’t just wait inside. I have to do something, or I’ll go mad.” And then she had gone, as fast as her horse could take her. Part of her, part of her just knew somehow, just knew, that their disappearance had to be tangled up with the Forbidden Castle, somehow, although of course she hadn’t alerted her mother to this suspicion; no sense in frightening her. So it was alone that she rode towards the castle, and her suspicions were confirmed when she opened the barn doors and found her brother and sister’s horses quite happily munching the hay inside. Putting her own horse in there with them, Georgiana all but marched up the steps and pushed open the doors. 

“Hello?” she called. “Is anyone here? I’m looking for my brother and sister!”

Loki, alerted to her calls, immediately appeared, like he had the previous night to her siblings, kept in the shadows, but with a clear view of who was speaking to him. His heart began to race. The girl was absolutely beautiful, more so than any woman he had ever seen in Asgard before. For a moment he almost forgot himself, and then, roused when she called again “Is someone there?” he made a reply in the same tones as the night before.

“What makes you think your siblings are here?”

“Well,” Georgiana replied, not in the least bit afraid in her concern for her siblings, “their horses are in your stable, and they didn’t return home last night. Please, are they here?”

“A young boy and girl?”

“Yes.”

“Polite and well mannered?”

Georgiana noted the hint of irony in his tone and frowned. “Ye-yes.”

“They are in my dungeon.”

Her heart leapt. “What?”

“They tried to take something that didn’t belong to them; what would you have done?” 

“Well, I’m sure they didn’t mean to-”

“Oh yes, they did!” Loki all but snapped at her. “I allowed them to spend the night here, out of the storm. I made sure they were fed and provided with all they needed; and they repaid my kindness by attempting to steal from me!”

“Well, you can’t just keep them here!” Georgiana cried. 

“Well, they should have thought of that before they attempted to break our deal!” Loki snapped back. 

Georgiana felt like she was a character from one of her stories in such a position. What could she possibly do to ensure her siblings’ release? And then it struck her. It was a long shot but-

“If you have to punish someone, then punish me in their place, but let them go!”

“What?”

“Take me as your prisoner instead.”

Loki stared at her in wide-eyed wonderment. She was offering her own freedom in exchange for theirs? “It would be forever.”

Georgiana felt her breath catch in her throat. Forever? Well, her siblings were worth it. “I understand.” 

“You would be willing to give up your freedom for theirs?”

Georgiana stuck out her chin. “Do you have siblings?”

Loki blanched. “I have a brother.”

“Then surely you’d do the same for him? Wouldn’t you?”

“Yes,” Loki answered, honestly. He was silent a moment and then nodded. “We have a deal.”

“You’ll let them go?” Georgiana asked.

“If you stay,” Loki answered.

“I give you my word I’ll stay,” Georgiana replied. 

No sooner were the words off her lips then she heard the sound of a door opening somewhere close by and the next thing she knew George and Henrietta were running into the hall. At the sight of their sister, they both sprinted towards her and she folded them both in a tight embrace. Any other time, she would have scolded them for worrying her and her mother so, but she could feel them both trembling, so she began to comfort them, softly. “It’s alright, it’s alright, don’t worry,” she murmured, soothingly. “It’s alright.”

“How in Althrop did you find us?” George asked, finally releasing her.

“I used my logic,” Georgiana replied, in a stern tone, and then, glancing at the shadow glaring down at her, added, “Now, listen to me. You two have to go. Right now. I have to stay.”

“What?” Henrietta looked where she was looking and realised what she meant. “No! No, you have to come home, with us!”

“I can’t.” Georgiana looked at both their faces, and then, realising she would probably never see them again, felt the tears prickle in her eyes. “I’ve made a deal. You two are free to go; I’m not.” 

“Gee,” began George, but she shook her head at him.

“Give Mama a kiss for me,” she whispered, hugging them both and they clung to her like children. “And don’t worry. It’ll be alright, somehow. It’s not goodbye forever.”

George glanced up at Loki’s outline. “If you do anything bad to her-!”

“George, please, just...” Georgiana took his arm and guided them both towards the door. “Just go.”

“What are we going to tell Mama?” Henrietta asked.

Georgiana forced a brave smile onto her face. “Make something up,” she advised, and then, as she kissed them both for the final time, “I love you.”

“We love you too, Gee,” George replied, and then she forced herself to pull away from them and close the door. Taking a deep breath, and wondering what the hell she had just done, she looked up at Loki’s outline. For a second they both stared at one another, and then Georgiana spoke up.

“If I’m to stay here for the rest of my life, can’t I at least see who it is I’ll be staying with?” she asked, coolly.

Loki smirked. “What; you want to see the monster parents tell their children about at night?”

“If you treated my siblings with kindness during the storm, then you can’t be any kind of monster,” Georgiana countered.

“Kindness doesn’t come naturally to me.”

“Patience doesn’t come naturally to me. I don’t intend to wait days or months or even years to find out who it is keeping me prisoner here. If there’s a mystery to be solved, then I intend to solve it straight away. I will find out, one way or another.”

Surprised by her courage, Loki felt he could do nothing but comply. As he stepped into the light, Georgiana readied herself for whatever he was prepared to show her. What she got was nothing like what she had expected; the blue skin, jet black hair and red eyes. Her breath caught in her throat, but in awe, not fear.

Loki’s eyes met hers and held her gaze for a moment. “Does it shock you; seeing me like this?”

Georgiana swallowed to get the words out. “I’m fairly certain I’ve seen worse.”

“I doubt it.” Loki smirked, and then swept away from her, re-climbing the stairs. Halfway up, he turned to her. “Well, are you just going to stand there, or would you like to see your room, Miss-?”

“Georgiana. My name is Georgiana.” 

“Georgiana, then.”

Catching the stiffness in his tone, Georgiana followed him, feeling that there was nothing else she could do. Her status as a prisoner was quite clear.


	3. Look On The Bright Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time a beautiful girl went exploring...

Georgiana followed Loki along the top corridor, her heart heavy, although she was determined that she wouldn’t start crying. At least, not when he could see it. Part of her told her that he would probably revel in her sorrow; after all if he was ruthless enough to keep her his prisoner for the rest of her life then he was ruthless enough for anything. 

“The castle will be your home now, so you can go anywhere within it you want to,” Loki said, his voice cutting through the silence like a knife through fog. “You can use the books in the library and anything else you find you need or wish to use. I do have one request, though.”

“Not to steal anything?” Georgiana guessed, trying to keep an edge of bitterness from her tone. 

“Given that you won’t be leaving anytime soon, that rule seems a little redundant, don’t you think?” Loki replied, smoothly, and Georgiana tried not to smile as she admitted to herself that he had a point. “No, the rule is don’t touch any of these.” He brushed a hand across one of the coverings that hid a vast mirror from view. “They’re covered for a reason; don’t let curiosity get the better of you.”

“Very well,” Georgiana replied.

Finally, Loki reached a door and pushed it open without even touching it. He gestured for Georgiana to go ahead of him, and as she stepped inside, her fear, dread and anxiety were instantly replaced by astonishment and wonder. 

The room he had led her to was a bedroom, but it was absolutely incredible; wide, spacious and beautiful. The enormous four poster bed was golden; the polished floor black marble and the windows a mix of stained glass, framed with green velvet curtains. An enormous crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, glittering in the sunlight like a thousand diamonds as it cast rainbows around the room. A white marble vanity table stood against the wall, facing the only uncovered mirror in the entire castle, alongside a comfortable looking yet ornately carved, high-backed chair and a small overstuffed footstool. An open white door led off into a private bathroom; Georgiana could see an enormous white bathtub shaped like an enormous shell, and she was reminded of a story about a Midgardian Goddess named Venus that her late father had told her when she was a child; a woman born from the sea and carried to land via shell. The rest of the furniture in the room consisted of an enormous white wardrobe, a matching chest of drawers and finally a small table beside the bed, topped with a smaller, standing version of the chandelier on the ceiling. 

“It’s beautiful,” she couldn’t help whispering as she looked around in awe. 

“If there’s anything else you need, tell me,” Loki returned, leaning in the doorway. 

Stepping across the floor, and thinking that, were she a child, she would take such an opportunity to skate across such a smooth surface in her socks, Georgiana opened the doors of the vast wardrobe. She had expected it to be empty, but to her surprise, it was filled with an array of dresses of all styles, some simple, others more elaborate. “Are these for my-?” she asked, but when she glanced over her shoulder, her host had vanished. With a frown, she finished “Personal use?” before closing the doors and praying that he wasn’t about to pop out of the shadows at her. She stepped carefully around the room, checking everywhere, like a child playing hide and seek, wondering why he had suddenly vanished like that. When it became apparent, however, that she was alone in the room, she closed the door with a soft click and made her way over to the bed. She removed her hat and her shawl but didn’t allow herself to think properly until she had removed her boots and settled herself back on the bed. 

Forever. 

The realisation of what this meant began to dawn on her. She would never see her mother or her siblings again. She would never again sit in her favourite tree with an apple and a book, or play cards with George and Henrietta in their sitting room. 

“Oh, well,” she said to herself, “look on the positive side, Georgiana. You’ll be away from the scandals of society; and all those people who look down on you. You won’t have to worry about the Duke proposing to you anymore; that’s something. And he said you could make use of the library, so no one would judge you on what you read. And you can probably run around here barefoot as much as you like. That would be wonderful, wouldn’t it?”

She faltered, however, as she reminded herself that she would probably be doing things like that alone. Her host didn’t seem to want to spend time in her company and she wasn’t entirely sure that she had any desire to spend time in his, either. For the first time in her life she felt truly on her own. 

The lump hit her throat before she was ready for it, and her tears fell thick and fast, and very undignified; not that it mattered since she was alone, and Georgiana buried her head in the masses of pillows on her bed and began to sob uncontrollably. 

‘But you did the right thing,’ a voice in her head said, eventually. ‘Otherwise he might have never let your siblings go.’

This hardly reassured her, however. Still, she reflected, finally pushing herself upright and wiping her eyes, there wasn’t much she could do now. She had made her choice and now she had to live with it. 

“I wish you were here, Papa,” she murmured, brushing her hair out of her eyes. “You’d know what to do.”

Then, realising she must look a sight, she clambered off the bed and crossed to the mirror to examine herself. Her face was wan but her eyes were puffed with tears. She went to the bathroom and bathed them in some cold water, and then began to sort her hair, which had come unpinned. With a sigh of defiance, she unpinned it completely and left it loose, the way she always wore it to bed. Then, since he hadn’t given her any reason to think that she couldn’t, she went to the wardrobe, selected a simple sage green gown and changed into it, replacing it with her own dress in the wardrobe. That, she decided, was better. It made for easier movement. 

Without putting her shoes back on, she padded out of the room, the desire to explore this place she was due to spend the rest of her life in flowing in her veins. She hadn’t taken much notice before but as she made her way back along the corridor, she took in the gothic grandeur of the place. It was strange, she reflected, how terrifying the place seemed on the outside, but the interior was so luxurious that it stopped being frightening. She paused at the window to gaze out across the grounds, and felt the same amazement at their beauty as her siblings had done. Winter was fast coming and she imagined that they must look beautiful when it snowed here. The sudden thought that she wouldn’t get to share a snowball fight with her siblings ever again bit her but she pushed it to one side. 

“I was probably due to outgrow those soon anyway,” she murmured, turning away from the window. 

It was strange, walking around without her shoes on and her hair hanging loose without someone there to scold her for it. But, she reflected, it was also refreshing. 

“At least now I can dress how I please,” she said, aloud, pausing to examine a marble sculpture of a beautiful nymph, and then, before she could stop herself, she found herself mimicking the pose. Her soft giggle echoed about the hall, unnaturally loudly, and she quickly clapped a hand over her mouth, feeling foolish. Then, as it dawned on her that no one else could hear her, she laughed again, and this time listened to the echo as it rang off every surface. It wasn’t entirely unpleasant and she found herself idly wondering when the last time that laughter had rung around this place was. 

“Probably a long, long time ago,” she murmured to herself, suddenly feeling sorry for the place. How long had it been since another person, other than its current owner, had set foot inside it? 

Her feet found their way easily to the library, and once again she was almost blown over by the sheer grandeur of the place. “Well,” she murmured, running her fingers along a row of books, “if I am to be stuck here for the rest of my life, I don’t think I’ll get bored!”

She walked once around the entire room, and then, remembering that she could always come back later, she left and found her way through several other bedrooms, wondering idly as she passed which one was her host’s.

She soon found out, or rather, worked it out due to the fact that it almost matched her own room in its towering brilliance, as well as the fact that it was decorated in green and gold, like the colours he had been wearing earlier. It had, however, the added addition of a large, circular glass, which at first she assumed had to be a mirror, but then, as she walked towards it, she saw that it was clear glass, and behind it was just the wall. For a moment she stopped to ponder why anyone would have such a thing in their room and then something inside the glass moved and she took a few steps towards it until she was directly in front of it, peering inside.

The glass showed images, swirling like leaves on the wind, and then one came into focus. It was of a man, tall, old, with grey hair and an eye patch, holding a spear and pacing back and forth across the floor of an empty room. His clothes were distinctly Asgardian, she realised, for although she had never actually crossed over the border to the neighbouring country before, she knew about their fashions from those who had. He seemed distressed, she realised, like he had lost something...or someone. Perhaps he had, recently. His single eye misted over and he let forth a silent sigh, for of course, the glass only showed the image and not the sounds. Georgiana felt a rush of pity for him. 

Then, the image changed, melting into a newer one. This one showed a beautiful woman, also dressed in Asgardian clothes, and also looking upset by something. Though, Georgiana noted, she was trying to put a brave face on it as she sat stitching a sampler. Turning her head on one side to watch her, Georgiana decided that she must have lost someone very dear to her, a family member, quite possibly a child and felt a wave of sympathy for her loss. 

The image shifted again. This time it showed a man, tall, muscular and blonde, dressed in red and silver Asgardian clothing. He held a large hammer in one hand. His expression, however, wasn’t so much distressed as frustrated, like he was trying to find something and failing, miserably. As he walked along, the wind ruffled his cloak, spreading it out behind him, billowing like wings and he sighed, again, a noiseless sound. Something about him reminded Georgiana of someone else...but she had no idea who.

The images died, and she waited, but they didn’t resolve themselves again. So, wondering whether her host would be angry if he found her in his bedroom, she hastily left and decided to try and find the dining room. In all fuss about trying to find her siblings, she had missed lunch, and she suspected dinner too, and now found herself quite ravenous. 

To her surprise, when she reached the dining hall, she found a cold luncheon platter already laid out for her. It suddenly struck her, as she made her way over to the table, that she hadn’t seen a single servant in this place whatsoever. So, who did all this? Who opened doors to let people out, like her siblings, and who had done this for her? It surely couldn’t be just her host alone in a place like this?

She slid into a chair, her hunger overriding her suspicion that the food might be poisoned, even though that made no sense whatsoever, because why would he do such a thing after all, she was just being paranoid, and took a slow, careful bite of the pate. It seemed perfectly alright, and so she ate and drank her fill in blissful silence. 

“At least now I’m not dining with someone like the Duke, or someone equally snobbish,” she realised, adding that to a list of positive things about this place. “And I suppose, if I please, I may eat and drink as little or as much as I desire and no one can say anything.”

She pushed back her chair, and then, uncertainly, looking around in case her host suddenly reappeared, cleared her throat and said, aloud, “Thank you,” even though she wasn’t sure whether or not he could hear her, before she turned and left the room. Her feet took her down to a vast kitchen, which confirmed her suspicions that there were no servants in this castle, or if there were, they were either ghosts or unnaturally quiet and quick-footed, due to the facts that it was deserted and that none of the pots and pans on display looked to have been used recently. After a quick turn of the room, she left and found her way to the sitting room her siblings had discovered the night before. 

“I will say this,” she murmured to herself, sitting on the sofa for a moment. “The furniture in this place is extremely comfortable. But then, it is a castle, so I suppose I should expect nothing less than the best.”

She thought back to her childhood, trying to remember those rumours that had had started when the Forbidden Castle had sprung up overnight. She had been eleven, but she could still remember some of them. People had whispered that a beastly man, or to use the preferred term, a monster, had created the place with magic and would torture and kill anyone who tried to venture inside, thus people always gave it a wide berth and kept as far away as possible from it. As a child, of course, she had been fascinated by such stories, but as she had grown older, she had dismissed them as “fanciful nonsense dreamed up by people who just love to spread rumours.” Since then she had sometimes wondered whether the man who owned the castle wasn’t just that, a man, who simply wished to be left in peace. Now, it seemed, the truth was actually a combination of both. 

Was he lonely?

Surely he had to be, being alone in this great big place?

Realising that she had fallen into a daydream, Georgiana roused herself and got to her feet. Smoothing down her skirts, she wandered on through the palace, passing more covered mirrors here and there, and discovering a great ballroom that looked to have never been used, and what looked like a music room, also seemingly never used, and several other rooms that didn’t seem to serve much purpose, like drawing rooms and studies, and a few more bedrooms, and a great bathroom, probably for guests, and then, finally, she had nothing left to explore but the gardens.

She quickly made her way up to the bedroom she had been given to sleep in and opened the wardrobe, intending to reach for her shawl, when she noticed, hanging up next to her old clothes, a large green cloak, velvet, trimmed with soft black fur and patterned with gold thread. She was certain it hadn’t been in the wardrobe when she had first opened the doors, but she didn’t question for long, since it was just what she needed for exploring the grounds in this chilly autumn weather. She quickly wrapped it around her shoulders, revelling in the beauty of it, before pulling on her shoes and walked back downstairs towards the doors she knew led into the garden. 

The scent of flowers hit her and she inhaled, deeply, before it suddenly dawned on her that, in this weather, such flowers ought to be dying off right about now, like the ones in her own garden back home, since winter was coming on. But no, they were blossoming like it was still spring. 

‘Magic,’ she thought, ‘it has to be.’

She made her way down the steps. The gardens were spread out in front of her with hedges and flowers protruding from every corner, it seemed, and ahead lay an enormous lake. Idly she wondered if her host took to bathing there in summer, and whether or not she might be permitted to do the same. Did it freeze in winter? It was so still, so flat, like a mirror. 

She stopped by the very edge of it and looked at her reflection, thinking hard. What was it about those mirrors that meant that they were covered up? Were they like that pane of glass she had come across in his room? Did they show images of people, like a portal that could look into another world? Was there something he needed to hide from others who might be watching? Or something he didn’t want those others to see? And just who were those people the glass had shown her? People he knew? Or random strangers?

Her reflection gazed back at her, and she noted again how beautiful the cloak was on her. Actually, she thought, she did look quite pretty herself with her hair down rather than in those silly, frivolous styles her mother insisted were in fashion, and now that her eyes had been bathed, they were no longer puffed and red. She smiled and then turned her head as the wind suddenly whipped at her hair, stinging like an angry wasp. Pulling the hood of her cloak up, she turned and hurried back into the castle. It was just as well, she thought; darkness was fast coming on and, if she was perfectly honest, the events of the day had rather exhausted her. 

Her father had always had a saying. “Things will look better in the morning.” With that thought in mind she made her way up to her room, where she found that an elegant nightgown, white with lace and long sleeves, had been laid out for her, along with a pair of bedsocks, and, to her surprise, a steaming mug of cocoa on the bedside table. She thanked her host aloud again before she changed and clambered into bed, wrapping her hands around the hot mug. 

“I don’t know how you’re doing this,” she added, aloud, looking around the room, just in case he suddenly showed himself. “Or why. But, thank you all the same.”

She was met with silence, and so she finished her cocoa, placed the empty mug on the bedside table, and then curled up to try and sleep. She didn’t think she would be able to do so, but to her surprise her eyes drifted shut, easily and she was dimly aware that somehow the lights snapped off before she fell into the arms of Morpheus and slept. 

From his room, Loki watched, through the glass screen. It was strange; he had never had any intention of treating any prisoner he took with any degree of kindness, but something about her bravery, not to mention her beauty, had touched him and somehow he felt compelled to at least make her feel a little better about having given up her freedom to be his prisoner for the rest of her life. 

He knew, of course, that it was impossible for her to see him as anything other than a monster, in spite of what she might say. How could she not? She was so beautiful; she probably saw beautiful people every day, she wouldn’t be used to seeing someone like him every day. So far she hadn’t shied away from him, yet, but she was probably just being polite. 

He turned away from the glass as the image of her sleeping faded. Who was he fooling? When she had first arrived, he had allowed himself a small forbidden reserve of hope, that perhaps she could be the one to break this curse. But now he knew that he was being ridiculous. No one could learn to love him, otherwise the curse would have been broken a long time ago. 

“It’s hopeless,” he muttered, glancing at his hands, the blue skin tingling with magic in his veins, and shaking his head. “Completely hopeless.”

In her sleep, Georgiana rolled over, in the midst of a strange dream. She was walking along a corridor, not unlike the one she had walked down today in the castle. It was dark, but she could see and she wasn’t afraid. At the end of the corridor was a covered mirror, and, instinctively she pulled it away, exposing the watery glass that shimmered in the light, but to her surprise, it wasn’t her own reflection looking back at her. Instead she was staring at a man she instinctively felt she knew but didn’t recognise. He had classically handsome features and eyes that were the most beautiful shade of green she had ever seen in her life. Like her host, his hair was black and sweeping, but something about it made her want to instinctively run her hands through it. Her heart began to race at once and she reached out to touch the glass, expecting her hands to go right through it, but they met the cool glass. 

Her disappointment must have shown on her face, for he chuckled. “That’s not how you get through.”

“Then, how?” Georgiana asked, barely aware of the words that were leaving her mouth, or just how strange this dream was. 

“You’ll find the way. In time. I’ve no doubt of that.”

“Do...do we know each other?”

“We might. In time.”

Her breath caught in her throat. “Who...who are you?”

He reached out and touched her hand, or rather, placed his hand where hers was the opposite side of the mirror, and smiled at her. “I’ll let you know. In time.”


	4. Hide-and-Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time an accident had consequences...

Georgiana woke up with a jolt, as if the dream had somehow sent lightning bolts into her veins. Then, realising she wasn’t in her familiar bedroom back at the house, she sat upright in bed, pulling the sheets up to her chest in bewilderment as she looked around the splendid room she had spent the night in. Then it all came back to her and she flopped back onto the pillow, in relief...and then mounting disappointment; disappointment that the events of the day before hadn’t been part of the dream.

She sighed, wondering whether she was expected to get up straight away or whether she was allowed a few moments in bed to collect her thoughts. Then she remembered Loki specifically saying that the castle would be her home now, so she suspected that that meant she could do as she pleased in the place. Yesterday’s exploration had proved that much; he hadn’t come out of the shadows at her, demanding that she put her shoes on or wear correct attire in his home. 

So, she lay where she was, wondering once again how he had managed to leave out clothes and a mug of cocoa for her the night before without her seeing him. True, he could have left them while she had been exploring the downstairs part of the castle, but that didn’t explain how the cocoa had been piping hot when she had come into the room, freshly made, so therefore it had been put there within seconds of her reaching the room. And she was sure that she would have bumped into him coming out of her room, if he had exited that way, and there were no other ways out of her room. 

That, then, left only one option, albeit a rather impossible option. But when you weighed up all the possibilities and illuminated the most logical ones, all that was left was the true explanation, to her mind, and the true explanation here was magic. It had to be. And, the more she thought about it, the more she felt that it had to be true. The castle did seem to have some kind of enchantment over it, and it had been rumoured to have been built with magic, after all. Hence, the only explanation was that Loki had magic. 

Her mind drifted to him then. Loki...she didn’t even know his last name. She thought about what he had said the day before. He had referred to himself as a monster, but so far, apart from imprisoning her siblings and frightening them half to death, she had yet to see any monstrous behaviour on his behalf. He had treated her with some degree of kindness and respect; he had provided food and clothing and all the other things she needed, and that cocoa last night had been a completely selfless gesture, she was certain. 

It was probably to do with his appearance, she decided; after all how many people in this Realm were born with blue skin and red eyes? It couldn’t have been easy for him, growing up as something of an outcast. She wondered if he had been bullied by his peers, and shook her head in sympathy at the thought. People could be so cruel sometimes; they couldn’t see beyond the outside of a person. Like with her. Everyone thought that just because she was a woman she had a duty to be obedient and demure and essentially the boring wife figure. 

Especially Duke Cavendish.

The thought that she would no longer have to deal with him anymore brought a smile to her lips as she recalled the conversation she had had with him the last time he had visited. She had sat alone with him, in the drawing room, biting the inside of her lip to keep from letting slip some bristled remark in response to his views on “the nature of a woman’s place.”

“When I do choose a woman to marry,” he had said, “she must not only be of a respectable class and family but also prove to be a devoted wife and mother to our children.”

“A loving wife and mother is all very well,” Georgiana agreed, “because what is marriage without love?”

“Love? When a woman wastes her time on silly things like that she forgets about the more important things. Women must know their place, Miss Spencer.”

“And where is that exactly, Duke?”

“Below the men, above the children.”

She hadn’t been able to stop herself then. “And that’s it, is it?” Thankfully she had been able to restrain herself from shouting at him. “A woman has no say in her role?”

“Why should she?” the Duke had replied, carelessly. “Women are good for only a handful of things compared to men.”

Thankfully her Mama had come in at that point and she had been saved from storming from the room in anger. 

“Well, Duke, even if you wanted me for an obedient wife, you wouldn’t get me, and certainly not now,” Georgiana mused, pushing herself upright again and finally swinging her legs out of bed. Slipping across the floor in just her socks, she made for the wardrobe, feeling a slight sense of freedom that from now on she would be able to choose her own clothes and dress herself rather than have her clothes picked for her and be dressed by a maid. She selected a simply cotton gown of pale, pale blue, that looked white in some lights, with a wide neckline and elbow-length sleeves and was surprised to find that the wardrobe was now also stocked with shoes. Feeling compelled to do so simply because they were there, she drew out a pair of cream satin slippers and placed them beside the bed as she laid the dress upon it. Then she threw a quick glance into the mirror. Her hair was mussed and had lost some of its curl in the night. Thoughtfully, she pulled open one of the dressing table drawers and smiled in delight when she saw that it contained several ribbons, some petty lace accessories in various colours, a hairbrush, a comb and what looked to be some kind of iron tools for hairstyling. 

“I’ll certainly have a go with these later,” she murmured to herself, and then, feeling foolish, laughed. Was she going to have to keep talking to herself from now on? Making her way into the bathroom, she resolved to try and collar her host the next time he showed himself. 

So it was that, after she had bathed and changed, and found that the iron tools heated and curled her hair the second she touched them, leaving her with a simple but elegant hairstyle that she decorated with a small decoration made from white cloth and several white ribbons, she made her way downstairs, wondering whether Loki would join her for breakfast. 

He didn’t, but the sight of the hot porridge, toast, bacon, eggs and fresh fruit along with a steaming cup of tea caused her to forget her disappointment and she soon forgot that she had even been thinking about him as she tucked in, finding it all delicious. Her thoughts landed briefly on the rest of her family; what in Valhala would George and Henrietta have told Mama? Whatever it was, she couldn’t imagine her mother staying calm; after all the woman fussed if Georgiana was a little late back from a party or something. If she found out that her eldest daughter was now the prisoner of the owner of the Forbidden Castle, she would probably go through the roof. Georgiana stifled a laugh at the image; now there was a thought! 

What would happen, though, if she did try to leave?

Bravely, she stood up from the table, her breakfast done, and left the room, her slippers making soft slap noises against the polished floor and made her way into the main hall. The place was no longer in shadows, since it was a reasonably bright day outside, so it didn’t feel foreboding anymore, but Georgiana glanced automatically in the direction of the staircase even so. Loki wasn’t there. Slowly, tentatively, she made her way towards the front door, feeling like a child doing something naughty. Once there, she turned around, looking for any signs that she wasn’t alone. No, no one was there. She touched the door handle. Nothing happened. She had half-expected it to be red hot or else for the door to start growing a forest of brambles or something the second she touched it, but no, nothing happened. 

She took a deep breath...and then dropped her hand. No, she was a woman of her word. She would stay. She couldn’t not. 

“Why do you hide from me?” she asked into the silence. She waited but no one answered. “Look,” she added, her voice a little steadier as she moved away from the door. “If this is going to work...if I’m doomed to remain here for the rest of my life, then why must I be alone? Can’t you at least grant me a little companionship?”

The hall remained still and silent and she sighed, and began to make her way back upstairs. Just as she reached the top, however, Loki’s voice emerged from the darkness, as clear as if he were beside her, and she turned, expecting to see him, but she was still alone. Yet he was speaking to her. Magic, she remembered. 

“I’m afraid I make for very poor company, you’ll find.”

Georgiana smiled, coyly. “I can’t believe that. Surely someone like you can entertain along with the best of them?”

“What are you implying?” Loki sounded slightly indignant. 

“I’m implying that your magic must make for amusing sport,” Georgiana replied, smiling. “I mean, if I had your abilities, I’d use them to cheer my friends when they were low. If I had any friends, that is. Just like you did, last night.”

“What did I do last night that cheered you?” Loki asked. 

“Bringing me cocoa before bed,” Georgiana returned. “It was a kind thought, for a man who claims that kindness isn’t in his repertoire.” 

“Don’t get used to it.”

“I’ll try not to.”

Loki, hidden from her sight, bit back a laugh at her quick comeback. “I can assure you, it was a one-off.”

“Very well, I’ll pretend I believe you,” Georgiana replied, with a smile. “Now, would you please stop hiding away from me all the time? It’s getting a little strange talking to myself and not knowing if someone’s going to respond or not. In a family like mine, there’s usually someone to answer.”

“You want to spend time with the monster?”

“I do,” Georgiana responded, without thinking.

“Why?”

The question threw her. “What?”

“Why should someone like you want to lower yourself to spend time with someone like me?”

Georgiana almost laughed. “Believe me, sir, compared to company I’ve kept before, it would be a blessing!”

“Only because you don’t know what I truly am,” Loki replied. 

His voice held a slight note of sorrow, Georgiana realised, although the words were spoken in bitterness. Turning around fully to where she was sure his voice was coming from, she answered with confidence and kindness. “Then let me. Please.” Loki was silent a moment and she thought for a moment. How to break the ice? It was a bit like trying to find a way to amuse a child. Then she had it. “How about a game?”

“A game?” Now his voice sounded vaguely interested. 

“A game,” she pressed, wracking her brains for one that he could play from the shadows if he wished. “This place has so many rooms. How about Hide-and-Seek? I’ll hide and you have to find me.”

“I know how to play Hide-and-Seek; I have played it before,” Loki replied, sounding slightly irritated yet amused at the same time. 

“With your brother?” Georgiana guessed. 

Loki hesitated, before replying. “Yes. A long time ago.”

“Oh, well, I may not be a man, but I’m sure you’ll find playing with me to be just as amusing,” Georgiana replied, reaching down to pull her slippers off.

“What are you doing?”

“Ah; so you can see me! Well, I run a lot faster when I haven’t got shoes on, and I imagine I can hide a lot quieter without them too.”

Once again, Loki had to admit, she had him on the verge of laughing. “Very well. How long should I count for?”

“Ooh...” Georgiana pretended to consider. “I should think a count of twenty would do it.”

“As you wish. One, two...”

With a giggle, Georgiana sprinted off along the corridor to find somewhere to hide. Was she really doing this, she asked herself; was she really resorting to a childhood game just to bring him out of his shell? 

Yes, was the answer; yes she was. 

Well, was that a bad thing? After all, he had seemed willing enough to play and there was no one else around to judge them for it. And it passed the time, at least. If staying here proved to be boring for her, she wasn’t entirely sure she would be able to cope. 

Now, where could she hide, she wondered, as she stumbled through a door into a room she wasn’t entirely sure she had been in before. Perhaps in an alcove, if she could find one; she wasn’t going to resort to her old favourite of hiding beneath a table or under the bed, she was far too old for that. She was far too old for this game at all, a small voice in her head reminded her, but she pushed it aside. Or perhaps in a cupboard, or behind a tapestry...as a matter of fact there was one, hanging at the end of the corridor. If there was a niche or a recess in the wall there, she could slip in easily. 

She quickly hurried up to pull it to one side, but when she did so, she found herself met by her own reflection. Without thinking, she pulled the whole thing to the floor. It wasn’t wall behind the tapestry but a vast mirror, so wide that it stretched from one wall to the other like a third, fake wall, or a false bottom in a wooden box. Something about it felt familiar as she took in the ornately carved wood around the flat, silver glass. And then she remembered. Her dream. 

Automatically she reached out her hand and touched it, feeling the coolness of her reflection beneath her fingers, but the man from her dream didn’t appear, not that she had really expected him to do so. Why did he keep all these covered, she wondered; what was the significance of that? 

She lowered her hand and bent to pick up the tapestry, wondering if there was any way she could get behind the mirror to hide; perhaps if she covered it again, the tapestry would hide her feet...but when she raised her head again she let out a startled gasp. 

Loki was standing right behind her; and he looked furious with her. 

“I thought I told you not to uncover the mirrors!” His voice caused the whole room to shake and Georgiana took a step backwards, suddenly afraid of him. 

“I thought it was just part of the wall,” she stammered as he snatched the tapestry from her hand and threw it over the mirror, covering the whole thing from view again. He was trembling with anger and Georgiana suddenly felt the need to run. Though a small part of her told her to stay, and try to explain. She was about to say “Sorry,” when she noticed just how unnaturally cold the room had become and she just knew that it was Loki making it so. 

She had bolted before she had even known it. As she raced along the corridor, however, she suddenly noticed that ice crystals were forming all around her, along the floor, across the walls; the whole room was freezing over. Panting, she noticed her breaths coming in puffs of white and her stockings beginning to stick to the floor. She leaned on the window a second, scrabbling into her slippers, her fingers beginning to numb with the cold. 

“Just give me a chance to explain!” she shouted, knowing that this was Loki’s temper coming out. Yes, she had disobeyed him, but it had been a complete accident, she hadn’t known, she wouldn’t have done it if she had. Before she could continue, however, a jagged shard of ice came crashing down from the ceiling and landed in front of her, splintering onto the floor with a loud thud. She jumped back in shock, and then threw a glance to the ceiling. Icicles the size of swords were forming there, and tinkling, warningly, as the whole castle now began to tremble with Loki’s rage. 

Realising just how close that had been, that had the icicle been directly above her, she might have been killed, Georgina ran without thinking. She had to get out of there. The floor was slippery underfoot and she skidded, battering into the banister and catching hold of it to steady herself, even though the ice upon it bit her fingers sharply. Everything was frozen over and shaking, and she could feel the cold taking its toll on her, dressed as she was in her thin cotton gown as she hurried down the stairs, her feet already stiff and hard to move. 

But now the door was right in front of her; it was right there; she could make it!

No, she couldn’t.

The ice on the handle was so much beneath her hands that she almost screamed, it burned with the cold. Then, throwing a fearful glance around, she realised that to try and run away would only incur his wrath further; she had already broken one promise to him, she had to keep this one. She had to stay. She just had to.

“I’m not going to run away!” she shouted as loud as she could managed, pressing up against the door even though the ice crystals stung her back and shoulders through her dress. “Loki, listen to me! I’m sorry! I didn’t know! I’m not going to leave!” Taking a deep breath, she threw out the words that she hoped would convince him she would stay no matter what he threw at her. 

“I’m not afraid of you!”

At once, the chill in the air dropped. The ice removed itself, as though it were nought but autumn leaves swept up by the wind, removed with magic. Georgiana breathed out, feeling life return to her body as she slid down to the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees, burying her head in them. She didn’t start crying, just sat there for a few moments, catching her breath and wishing that she had just hidden under the table after all. 

Then two sounds that echoed throughout the castle caused her to jerk her head up at once. The first was the sound of a prolonged cry, of anguish, of anger, of shame and she felt her heart seize at once. The second was the shattering of something like glass. Then, all was silent once more.

“Loki?” Georgiana got to her feet, stumbling a little as she straightened up. There was no reply. She called out again. “Loki?” Nothing. 

Suddenly a little worried, she ran up the stairs and hurried back to the room finding her way there easily. The place was deserted, of both ice and Loki. She had expected to find shattered glass, or even ice, on the floor, but no, there was nothing, just the room exactly as she had found it. Thoughtfully, and reasoning that there was no way this could make matters worse, she went to the tapestry and pulled it back, just uncovering the mirror enough to see if it was broken. It wasn’t. 

His cry had disturbed her; it had been like that of a wounded animal, or a desperate soldier, mourning over something terrible they had done. And that was what it was, she realised; he was despairing over having frightened her like that, because now he was sure that she couldn’t see him as anything but a monster. 

She felt tears of pity, warm enough to melt the ice had they come seconds before, trail down her cheeks, pity for him, wretched as he was at that moment, in need of someone to look beyond the monster they seemed to think he was and to the man underneath. Suddenly the voice of the man from her dreams came back to her. “That’s not how you get through.” Of course it wasn’t how you got through to a person, by judging their exterior, and even though she hadn’t, she felt ashamed of herself; ashamed for being so scared, because when people get treated like monsters, she knew, then they behaved as such. She should have stood her ground right from the off, from the second the ice had started forming; she should have apologised and convinced him that it was an accident. She knew that now. 

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered, wondering if he could hear her, before she allowed her feet to lead her back to her own room. No, she decided, she would not be afraid of him. She couldn’t let him think she was afraid of him, because right now, and for the rest of her life, he would be the only company she had, and to spend her life afraid of him, well, that just wouldn’t do.


	5. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time a cursed prince and a beautiful girl made some kind of connection...

The afternoon wore on heavy and dull, the evening just as silent, and Georgiana woke the next morning with a hollow feeling, in spite of having had another dream about the strange, unnamed man almost exactly the same as the first. She had decided to nickname him her Dream Prince when thinking about him; after all, you couldn’t just call a person “Man” anymore than you could call them “Monster.” At any rate, she wondered if she could once again collar her host today and apologise profusely for having disobeyed him, albeit accidently. 

Making up her mind to do so, she bathed, dressed and then, instead of heading towards the dining room for breakfast, she padded into the library, wondering if he would notice the change in her routine – if you could call it a routine, after all she had only been at the castle a day – and hopefully show himself from the shadows. 

To her surprise, however, when she opened the library door, she saw that the fire was still burning from the night before and that the long sofa in front of it was occupied. Loki sat against the arm with his feet up, calmly turning the pages of his book, and too absorbed to notice that he was no longer alone in the room. Feeling slightly amused, like a mother who had caught her children doing something in secret, she quietly closed the door and pulled one of the books from the shelf that she had thought looked interesting the day before. Loki still didn’t look up from his book, so she calmly crossed to the chair beside the sofa and greeted him with a bright “Morning.”

Loki looked up sharply, his face registering his having been startled, and she bit back a laugh. “I didn’t hear you come in,” he said, his voice betraying no emotions at all, but simply stating this fact. 

Georgiana smiled. “Do you mind if I join you?” she asked, holding up the book and indicating the chair. 

Still looking somewhat bewildered at seeing her, Loki made a gesture that indicated he didn’t mind at all. Georgiana sat down and opened the book, leaning back against the soft padding of the chair back. Loki watched her for a second and then, pulling himself together, sat up properly and took a deep breath. 

“I want to apologise for yesterday,” he said, causing her to meet his eyes. “I shouldn’t have lost my temper like that. And I’m sorry if I scared you.”

Georgiana nodded. “I’m the one who should apologise, really, although it was an accident.”

“I know that now,” Loki replied. 

She smiled. “Very well, Loki, I accept your apology.”

He found himself returning her smile. “And I accept yours.” They were both silent a moment, their eyes on their respective books. Then Loki dared venture “I was surprised you didn’t leave.”

Georgiana shrugged. “I made a promise and I have to honour it. That was what my Papa always taught me.”

“He sounds like a wise man.”

“He was.”

“I’m sorry.”

Georgiana nodded, not lifting her eyes from the passage she was reading. “Besides,” she added a moment later, “I don’t even know what I’d run back to.”

“Your family?” Loki replied, as if the answer was obvious.

“I suppose so, but what else?” She finally looked up at him. “Outside these walls, women don’t get much opportunity to just be themselves. They’re expected to just marry rich men and live obedient lives as the perfect wife and mother figures. They’re not given any equality or freedom or allowed to do anything they want to.”

Loki sat forwards, interested now. “Such as?”

“Well, such as...climbing trees. Or playing cards. Reading books!” She held up the one she had in her hand to emphasise her point. “Back where I come from, people think that women shouldn’t be allowed to read, or at least not too much, because it gives them ideas and makes them think, and of course, that’s just not ladylike!”

“That’s ridiculous!” Loki couldn’t help exclaiming.

“Well, that’s what I say! But then, of course, they just say I’m the ridiculous one!” Georgiana sighed and leaned back in her seat. “You know, sometimes when I just needed to get away from it all, I’d take a book and go and sit in my favourite tree in the garden. Come to think of it, I’ve been doing that a lot lately.”

Loki smiled. “Perhaps you should move to Asgard. Women have more freedom there.”

“Do they?” Georgiana smiled. “I’ve actually never crossed the border. Being here is the closest I’ve come to it.” Then she sat up straighter. “Wait; you’re from Asgard?”

Loki mentally kicked himself for not keeping his mouth shut, and then wondered why she shouldn’t know. “I was.”

“What made you leave?” When Loki didn’t answer, just looked at his feet, she blushed, feeling foolish, and added quickly “You don’t...have to tell me; I was just curious.”

“I found out I was cursed,” Loki replied, bluntly. Georgiana leaned forwards but he continued to address the floor rather than her. “Or, rather, I found out the reason my parents always kept me inside even when I reached adulthood. Not because they were ashamed of me, but because they didn’t want me to get hurt.”

“Hurt?”

“Can you honestly tell me that you don’t look at me and see a monster?”

Georgiana gazed at him in a way that caused him to finally look up at her. She swept her eyes across his face and then shook her head. “I’m sorry, Loki, but I just don’t see it.”

Loki stared at her, incredulously. “Georgiana,” he said, thinking that he might as well use her name if she felt comfortable enough to use his, “I’m fairly certain that this,” and here he held up his hand in front of her face, “isn’t normal.”

“Perhaps,” Georgiana shrugged, “but that doesn’t make you a monster. It’s how someone behaves that makes them that, not what they look like.” When he continued to stare at her, she laughed and added “Trust me, I know what I’m talking about. There’s...well, that is, I know a man, a Duke, and everyone thinks he’s quite the catch because he’s so handsome. But I wouldn’t marry him if he asked me; even if he were the last man in this Realm. Marrying him would be quite unbearable.”

“As opposed to spending the rest of your life here?” Loki asked.

Georgiana shrugged. “This I can live with. So far it’s been anything but boring.” She smiled, presently, and closed the book with a snap, getting to her feet. Turning to him, she asked “Would you care to join me for breakfast?”

Loki blinked at her. “You want me to eat with you?”

“I’m getting a little fed up of eating alone,” Georgiana returned, and then offered him her hand to help him up. “Please?” she added, in sweet tone that most men couldn’t refuse.

Loki proved to be no exception. Closing his book, he automatically put his hand in hers and allowed her to pull him to his feet.

Georgiana frowned at the feel of his skin against hers. “Your hands are freezing!”

Loki shrugged and dropped his hand. “All of me’s freezing.”

She surprised him even further then as she stepped towards him and wrapped him in a tight hug, trying to warm him up. Loki was so surprised that he didn’t protest the embrace for a good ten seconds. “That’s not going to work,” he finally managed to say, his words catching in his throat, so touched by her kindness was he. “It’s part of the curse. No matter how warm I get, my skin still stays cold.”

Embarrassed, Georgiana quickly released him. “Sorry,” she apologised, quickly, tucking a stray strand of hair back into place and ducking her gaze.

“It’s alright,” Loki answered, because it was. The last time he had been hugged like that he had been back living in Asgard, with his parents and Thor. Norns, he missed those days. But he just couldn’t face going back; not with the people of Asgard disgusted and terrified of his appearance. “The cold doesn’t bother me.”

Georgiana glanced upwards and smiled at him, feeling bolder. “So...breakfast?”

Loki followed her, marvelling at this woman. She was completely fearless in his presence; she wasn’t just saying it, but displaying it. Anyone in Asgard, who wasn’t related to him, would have shied away from touching him but she had shown no qualms about doing so whatsoever. It did something to him he couldn’t quite place. 

“Tell me about your home,” he requested, presently, as they reached the dining room, mentally calling on his magic to have breakfast waiting for them on the table. 

“There’s nothing much else to tell,” Georgiana confessed. “It hasn’t really felt like a home in ages, not since Papa died.”

“How long has he been gone?”

“Five years now. Ever since then, Mama’s been trying to marry me off before I’m ready for it.” Georgiana took a seat at the table and then rested her head in one hand, elbow on the table. “I wonder where she thinks I am. I doubt she’d have believed George and Hen even if they did tell her the truth.”

“Would she be worried if she knew?” Loki asked, sitting down beside her.

Georgiana shook her head. “She fusses more than she worries. Anyway, no one’s come banging the front door down, so I assume that means they haven’t told her the truth. She’d probably bring an army here if she knew.”

Loki allowed himself to chuckle. “I doubt they’d be able to break down that door with my magic in place.”

Georgiana smiled. “You use magic for everything, don’t you?”

“Mostly; usually when I’m being lazy.”

“So you don’t need servants.”

“I wouldn’t employ any if I needed to. I prefer to be alone, present company excepted.”

Georgiana picked up her spoon and blew on her porridge. “Then, why did you want me here?”

Loki raised an eyebrow at her. “I didn’t. You offered to stay in place of your siblings.”

Georgiana shook her head. “You didn’t have to make me stay forever. Does it get lonely here, being on your own, not having anyone else to talk to or just...be with?”

“Sometimes,” Loki confessed. “My brother visits, occasionally, whether or not I want to see him.”

“What about your parents?”

“No, they know better than to try. Thor, sadly, doesn’t, idiot that he is.”

Georgiana, however, noted that he said this with fondness in his voice, and she smiled. “Are you close?”

“We were.” Loki smiled, thoughtfully, remembering his childhood. Thor had been a very protective big brother, always there when he needed him. Any fall, cut or scrape, he would tend without question; any nightmare he would comfort without hesitation; any bad day he would attempt to cheer. Actually, the more he thought about it, the more he realised just how much he had always relied on Thor’s constant support, and how much he missed him. Yet he kept trying to drive him away, because this was one thing that he knew his brother couldn’t make better. “I miss that,” he confessed. “The closeness. We seem to have drifted now, though.”

“Perhaps he doesn’t appreciate being called an idiot,” Georgiana quipped, and she was pleased to find that this evoked a laugh from Loki. “What are your parents like?” she asked, finding it surprisingly easy now to talk to him, like she didn’t need to make an effort to converse. She often had to do that with the Duke, and many other people she met, but this was just like talking to George or Henrietta, talking to Loki. 

Loki hesitated, pondering his answer. How could he answer that? They were, well, they were his parents; that was all there was to it, they were all that parents should be. “Loving,” he said, finally. “Back in his younger days, our Father used to play at sword-fighting with us,” and here Georgiana smiled at the thought of a younger Loki and his brother having a pretend sword-fight, probably with sticks as George had sometimes done with his friends in his youth, or wooden swords, “and our Mother, well, she taught us other things; to read, to write. She was a very patient tutor.”

“Do you miss them?” Georgiana asked. 

“Do you miss your family?” Loki replied, and she had her answer. 

With a nod, she went back to her food. “Sorry; I seem to be asking you an awful lot of questions, don’t I?”

“Well, how else would you learn all about a person?” Loki replied, with a teasing note in his voice. 

“True,” Georgiana agreed, reaching for her teacup. It was rather companionable, he thought, just the two of them eating together. She could certainly get used to this. “After all, what are conversations but questions and answers? And opinions? And idle gossip, in some circles,” she added as an afterthought. 

“Well, I wouldn’t know about that,” Loki returned. “I used to spend my days in my room or in the library, so I didn’t really engage in much socialising.”

Georgiana felt another wave of pity for him, but then, she reflected, it was understandable. He’d have been torn apart amongst the people she had often been forced to spend time with and it was probably the same for the people of Asgard. “Well, it’s probably just as well,” she commented. “People can be so catty, and they can make a scandal out of the smallest things.”

“Such as?”

“Well, take for example this book I was reading recently. It was a ghost story about a man who moves into a house and starts seeing visions of a woman in red-”

“I know that one,” Loki cut in. “It’s here in the library.”

“Is it?” She brightened. “Well, I loved that story but of course the second I told everyone else I’d read it, they started making a fuss about how women shouldn’t read stories like that; because, of course, such material’s far too bloody for a young lady to read about.”

Loki chuckled. “Then they’ve clearly never been to Asgard either.”

Georgiana smiled. “Well, a lot of them think we should all conform to the type, be the silent woman without opinions. But personally I think that a woman should be allowed to do anything a man can do.”

“In my expertise, women generally do such things better than men anyway,” Loki replied.

Georgiana met his eyes, red as garnets, and saw that he wasn’t lying, or trying to impress her. He genuinely meant it. She smiled. “More men in Althrop should think like you.” It was the closest to a compliment he had received in a long time. Loki returned her smile. Georgiana pushed her empty plate away from her and turned in her seat to face him, fully. “So...we never actually got to finish that game of Hide-and-Seek.”

“And who’s fault was that?” Loki grinned. 

Georgiana blushed and glanced at her hands, folded as they were in her lap. “Well, maybe I can make up for that by promising never to go near that mirror ever again and offering you another chance to find me.”

“Well, that depends,” Loki replied, leaning forwards with his arms stretched out in front of him on the table. “Can I use magic?”

“No,” she smiled, “because that would be cheating.”

“You won’t let me cheat just once?”

“I’m afraid not.”

“Very well; I accept your challenge.”

Georgiana pushed back her chair. “Wait, can I ask you something?”

“Go on.”

“Do you think I’m completely mad for wanting to play this game?”

“Yes I do.” Loki grinned at her blush. “But then I’m mad, too.”

Beaming, Georgiana got to her feet and hurried out of the room. Outside the door, she paused, until she was sure that she could hear him counting, and then ran off in the direction of the library. It would probably be the first place he looked, of course, but did that matter? Libraries had plenty of hiding places. That was one of the reasons she loved them so much.


	6. Of Phantoms and Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time a wonderful writer wrote a wonderful book...

Slowly it became a routine. They would take meals together; they would talk; they would sometimes play a game and they would spend hours together in the library, sitting at opposite ends of the table in front of the fireplace with their heads buried in great works of literature. Georgiana learned very quickly that, like her, Loki favoured the darker stories; Gothic suspense thrillers, murder mysteries, ghost stories and twisted fairytales with bloodthirsty outcomes, and it felt so blissful to finally be able to discuss stories like that with someone who wouldn’t think her strange for favouring them too. He was always interested in her opinions on them, and quite often they would simply cast aside their books and engage in a debate about a certain character or theme in a book they had both read. He could, she soon realised, match her in wit, and it was wonderfully refreshing. 

So matched was their taste for literature that it was hardly surprising that, after having both finished their respective tomes, they both reached for the same book on the shelf; a Midgardian tale called The Phantom of the Opera that they had both learned of during their respective studies of Midgardian culture back in their youth. 

“Go on, you take it,” Georgiana smiled, dropping her hand in embarrassment. 

“No, that’s alright,” Loki returned, politely, and feeling equally as awkward. “You can read it first.”

“No, you.”

“No, you.”

Georgiana folded her arms and fixed him with a stubborn look. “Really, Loki, I don’t mind. You can read it first.”

Loki, however, proved to be equally as stubborn. “No, you can, I insist.” Georgiana watched as he imitated her pose and then laughed. Loki joined her. “Well, I suppose we’re going to have to come to some sort of compromise,” he noted, brushing his hair back from his face. 

Georgiana thought for a second and then took the book off the shelf. “I have one. We can read it aloud to each other. And you can go first.”

So saying, she thrust the book against his chest, and then made her way very purposefully towards the fireplace. Loki had a feeling that he would lose this argument before it even began, so when she turned, expectantly, to him, he simply made a show of rolling his eyes and opened the book, making his way over to her. They both sank down onto the great fur rug as he began to read. Georgiana sat with her knees up to her chin and her arms clasped around her legs, like a child, whilst Loki sat cross-legged in front of her, facing her, although his eyes were on the words as he tried hard not to trip over them. It had been a while since he had read a book aloud, after all. 

“The Opera ghost really existed,” Loki began. “He was not, as was long believed, a creature of the imaginations of the artists, the superstition of the managers or a product of the absurd and impressionable brains of the young ladies of the ballet, their mothers, the box-keepers, the cloakroom attendants or the concierge. Yes, he existed in flesh and blood, although he assumed the complete appearance of a real phantom; that is to say, of a spectral shade...”

Georgiana wasn’t sure what was more enthralling, the writing of this Gaston Leroux or the way in which Loki read it. At any rate, it was making the hairs on the back of her neck prick up. That is, until Loki stopped reading, having come to the first conversation to take place in the entire novel. 

“What is it?” she prompted, gently, raising her head. 

Loki looked embarrassed as he looked up to meet her gaze. “I’ve got a desire to put on a different voice for this character.”

“So?” Georgiana raised her eyebrows. “It’s alright, Loki; I won’t laugh at you.”

“You won’t?”

“No.”

Loki offered her a small smile. “Thor used to laugh sometimes when I did that. I always felt like an idiot for doing it.”

“Well, I won’t laugh. I think it would make the book more interesting; then I could differentiate between the characters and your narration,” Georgiana answered, sincerely. 

Loki blinked at her. “That’s the reason I do it.”

“Well, then.” She smiled, warmly and genuinely, and for the first time in his life, Loki felt a strange warm sensation beneath the coldness of his skin, like someone had struck a match inside him. Lowering his eyes back to the page and trying not to look too pleased, he carried on reading, alternating between characters’ voices and the narration of the story, and Georgiana listened with such rapt attention that it was only when the first few spatters of rain hit the window and caused them both to jerk their heads in that direction, startled, that they realised they had been sitting there nearly two hours. 

“Storm’s brewing,” Loki murmured, sitting up a little straighter, and then added, without thinking, “Thor must be angry.”

“What?” Georgiana looked up at him. 

“Oh, it’s just something we say; family joke,” Loki replied in a clumsy attempt to cover up his slip. Georgiana, however, didn’t look fooled as she raised her eyebrows at him, and he sighed and closed the book, marking the page with a leather bookmark that hadn’t existed until the second he conjured it from nothing. “Alright, you caught me.” Even though Georgiana wasn’t from Asgard, she did know that the Royal Family there were revered as Gods, and therefore many people believed that they had control over the elements, and whether this was true or not, it was a common occurrence, even in some parts of Althrop, to blame them for a change in the current climate. “My brother...” He wasn’t sure how to go on. “That is...my family...”

“Are you..Royalty?” Georgiana managed to ask. Her question made the explanation easier. Loki nodded. Her reaction startled him as she blushed a deep shade of crimson and quickly lowered her eyes, respectfully. “I can’t believe you didn’t say anything! Have I been making a complete fool of myself in front of a Prince?”

“I wouldn’t say a “complete” fool,” Loki teased, evoking a nervous giggle from her. “Georgiana,” he added, setting the book down and scooting forwards so that he could very gently touch her elbow. Her eyes finally met his and he saw nervousness there. “I don’t expect you to start bowing and calling me “Your Highness” or anything. I don’t want you to do any of that; I didn’t really like it back at the palace.”

“But you’re of royal blood,” she pointed out. “I’ve been raised to respect that.”

“Well, I’m ordering you not to,” Loki replied, softly. “Here, in this place, I’m not a Prince. I’m just a man. We’re equals.” He fixed her with a look that caused her to nod. “Alright?”

Georgiana nodded again and smiled as she raised her head. “I suppose I should have suspected it, really,” she replied. “Only a person of royal blood would build themselves a castle as opposed to a house; well, either that or a sorcerer who had delusions of grandeur.”

Loki laughed. “So, you won’t start grovelling and bowing every time you see me, then?”

“I promise I won’t, Your Highness.” Loki frowned at her and then saw that she was only teasing him as she grinned at him. “Loki.”

He returned her smile with relief. “Good. Are you hungry?”

“Famished,” Georgiana confessed, and then she plucked the book from his hands. “I think I’ll take over after dinner. I want to know how it ends.”

“So do I.” Loki got to his feet. “I just hope nothing bad happens to Erik.”

“He’s a Master of Illusions and he hasn’t been caught yet,” Georgiana pointed out with a grin as she got to her feet. “I’m sure he’ll be just fine. I am sorry for him, though. He loves Christine so passionately.”

“So does Raoul,” Loki pointed out, falling into step beside her as they left the library together. 

“Oh, yes, but he can have any pretty girl. Christine’s the only one Erik’s met, apart from Madame Giry, of course, but she’s old.”

“She is a decent sort, though, doing odd jobs for him in secret.”

“Oh, yes, she’s probably the closest thing he’s got to a friend, well, her and the Persian. I wonder if we’ll ever find out what his name is.”

“Or who’s side he’s on. So far, he seems to be rooting for both.”

Georgiana laughed. “Perhaps he’s not on anyone’s side but his own? I feel a bit sorry for the managers too; what they must be going through, having their theatre practically run for them by a ghost.”

“He does seem to enjoy toying with them,” Loki agreed, thoughtfully. 

“Well, what else has he got to do, hidden away from the world; apart from compose and listen to Christine singing?” Georgiana asked, not realising that her words had suddenly hit a little too close to home. 

Loki stopped in his tracks, feeling her words sink in; “hidden away from the world.” The Phantom was hidden away, because those who looked on him drew back in fear. He had hidden away for the same reason. He hadn’t noticed before, but the more he thought about it, the more he saw parallels between himself and Erik. They were both masters of magic. They had both spent so much time alone that they had forgotten what it was like to be surrounded by people. And they both now had beautiful women in their lives who could probably never learn to care for them – he doubted that Christine could bring herself to look beyond Erik’s deformities, and as for Georgiana, well, she seemed to like him well enough but after the way he had scared her with his magic, well, how could she not see the monster that everyone else saw? 

Georgiana, suddenly realising that she was on her own, turned and frowned at him. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” He quashed down the instinct that told him to open up to her and moved onwards. “Just...struck by a thought, that’s all.” 

Georgiana smiled and, much to his relief, she didn’t ask. As they passed by several of the covered mirrors in the hallway, she turned to him and said, slightly nervously “Can I ask you something?”

“Go on,” Loki answered. 

“Why...why do you keep all the mirrors covered? I mean...I’m just curious...but you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“Georgiana, would you like to walk down the middle of a corridor every day and see this?” Loki held up his hand to her face. “Knowing it’s the reason you’ve been shunned by the rest of society? The reason people cry out “Monster”; cries you still hear sometimes in your sleep?”

“I suppose not,” Georgiana murmured. “But then why not just get rid of the mirrors?”

“I have thought about it,” Loki confessed. “But then there are days when...sometimes...I feel the need to remind myself what I am.”

Georgiana stopped suddenly, causing Loki to stop in surprise, and turned to face him. “Please tell me you don’t hate your own existence, Loki. That isn’t healthy.” Loki averted his eyes from hers and she felt a dull sensation within her heart. “Loki-”

“Wouldn’t you hate this?” he snapped, bitterly. “If you had to live with it every day, knowing there was no way to rid yourself of it? I have tried, Georgiana; believe me, I have gone as far as trying to end my own life just to rid myself of the horror that I am.” If he had looked up at her then, he would have seen her blanche in shock at the nature of his confession. “Each time I survived, by some miracle. In the end, I just gave up and tried to hide it from everyone, including myself.” He held his hand up to his face, studying the patterns on his fingers. “I hate every inch of this curse with every fibre of my being.”

Georgiana felt a rush of pity for him, and she stepped forward and laid her hand on his arm, wishing that she could somehow thaw the coldness of his skin. “But...your skin is a beautiful shade of blue,” she tried, hoping that he could believe her.

“Nothing about this is beautiful,” Loki returned, stiffly, although he did lift his eyes to meet her gaze. 

“That’s just an opinion, Loki.”

“It’s the opinion of everyone who has ever laid eyes on me, bar my family, and you.”

“But the colour of your skin, and your eyes, doesn’t make you a monster, Loki.” Her words and her tone were both sincere and, automatically, she found herself rubbing her hand up and down his arm. “It just makes you different. And there’s nothing wrong with being different. Take it from someone who knows.”

Loki shook his head. “You don’t have to be nice, Georgiana; I know the truth.”

“I’m not being nice,” Georgiana insisted. “I’m being honest. Sometimes, people just have different ways of looking at things.”

“How old are you?” The bluntness of the question threw them both for a second, but Loki felt that it had to be asked. 

Georgiana blinked in confusion. “Three and twenty.”

So young? “How did you get to be so wise?” Loki asked, finally smiling at her.

Georgiana smiled and finally dropped her hand from his arm. “I think I inherited it from my father. Or it could just be because of all the books I’ve read. Now, I don’t know about you, but as I said before, I’m starving, so, shall we?”

She indicated the way into the dining room. Loki nodded and together they walked, in silence, until they were through the doors and seated at the table. Georgiana noticed that she always sat at what was presumably the head of the table and that Loki always took the seat to her right, beside her. Somehow, though, it felt right; sitting at opposite ends of the table would be too far away and too formal, and they were past such formalities by now anyway. In this position, they didn’t have to shout across the length of the table in order to make conversation. It was comfortable. 

Dinner passed quickly as they were both eager to get back to the book and find out what happened next, and it wasn’t long before they were both back in the library as Georgiana took over the narration and the characters’ voices. And Loki sat with the same rapt attention that she had given him. It was well into the night, as they swapped the duties of reading aloud when the other person paused for breath, when they finally finished the entire book. 

“And now, what should be done with that skeleton? Surely it cannot be thrown into a pauper’s grave! I put it to you that the rightful place for the remains of the Phantom of the Opera is the archives of the National Academy of Music. After all, these are no ordinary bones.” 

Loki finished the final lines of the epilogue and closed the book. As he did so, he noticed Georgiana, sitting beside him, wiping a few stray tears from her eyes. “That was so beautiful” she whispered, looking up at him. “And so sad.”

“Yes,” Loki agreed, softly. He felt for the Phantom, perhaps more so than most who read his story. “But then,” he added, thoughtfully, “how else could it have ended? Christine was too much in love with Raoul to love Erik.”

“She did love him, though,” Georgiana pointed out. “She just wasn’t in love with him. I suppose she loved him like I love George and Hen or like you love Thor.”

Loki nodded. “In the end, though, I suppose that wasn’t enough.”

Georgiana glanced out of the window and smiled. “I think it’s gone midnight. We’ve basically spent the entire day reading this book.”

“Well, what’s wrong with that?” Loki grinned, provoking a smile from her. 

Georgiana clambered to her feet, not caring a jot whether or not it was ladylike, even in front of a Prince. “Well, I don’t know about you, but I’m going to bed.”

“Yes, you’re probably right,” Loki agreed, glancing out of the window. It was a moonless night but the stars blinked brightly, a thousand shimmering diamonds gazing at them from the blackness beyond the window. He got to his feet and went to put the book back on the shelf. 

Georgiana watched him, and then, feeling nervous, although she didn’t know why, she commented “We should do this again. You’ve got a very good voice for reading aloud.” Loki turned to her in surprise and she elaborated. “I mean, I’ve heard people read books aloud before and they have such boring voices, the kind that make you want to fall asleep; but you didn’t do that when reading.”

Loki offered her a small smile. “Well, I think you’ve got a good voice for reading aloud too.”

She smiled her gratitude as she made her way to the doors. “Well, goodnight, Loki.”

“Goodnight,” Loki returned, politely, and that was the last sound Georgiana heard as she closed the library door and made her way quietly back to her room, only now realising just how tired she was. Some people might have voices that could make you fall asleep but Loki seemed to have one that could keep you awake. She smiled to herself as she pushed open her bedroom door. She had enjoyed today; it had been rather companionable reading together and she hoped that they might be able to do it more often. 

But for now she was contented to fall asleep the second her head hit the pillow and she cuddled down beneath the sheets as her dreams began to shift and melt from shapeless nonsense into something recognisable. 

Once again she was back in that corridor with that mirror – it was the same mirror as the one she had uncovered, she was sure of it – and once again her Dream Prince was standing the other side of the glass. This time, however, he looked somewhat happy about something, and even in her dream she couldn’t help asking “What’s got you looking so cheerful?” 

“Oh, nothing,” he replied, in that way people often do when they really mean the complete opposite of what they say. 

“Come on, you can tell me,” Georgiana replied. 

He grinned, mischievously, at her. “It’s just that you’re starting to get through, that’s all.”

Instinctively, Georgiana put her hand against the glass, and to her surprise it rippled, like water, although it felt solid still beneath her fingers. “So...I can set you free? Or is it that I’m meant to be in there with you?”

He brought his hand up to touch hers, and though there was still glass between them, she swore that she could feel a slight tingling there, where their hands would have met without the barrier between them, and whispered a single word. 

“Both.”


	7. Flurry of Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time a cursed prince and a beautiful girl engaged in a snowball fight...

When Georgiana opened her eyes the next morning, the first thing she noticed was a stream of white light cutting through the thin gap in the curtains. Blinking in confusion, she slid from the warmth of the sheets and padded silently over to the window to throw them wide. The ground was covered in a thick layer of white whilst a flurry of the same fat flakes whipped down from the clouds, falling fast and beautiful. Her heart began to race as she grinned in delight.

“Snow!” she breathed, and then excitement filled her as she opened the door of her wardrobe to snatch up an olive green dress made of thick material, warm and cosy, with white muslin on the collar and a thick belt of dark blue satin that tied at the back in a bow and a pair of black winter boots, along with the green, gold and black velvet cloak she had discovered on her first day at the castle. Without thinking to bathe first, she changed and then hurried out of her room. 

To her surprise, she almost collided with Loki as she reached the staircase. He blinked at her in surprise. “What’s made you so happy?”

“It’s snowing!” she reported. 

“And?”

“I love it when it snows!” Her eyes were bright and mischievous as she grabbed his arm. “Come on!”

“How old are you again?” Loki asked, stubbornly.

“Oh, come on, you’re never too old to enjoy the snow, Loki!” Georgiana frowned at him, teasingly. “Come on, what’s stopping you?”

Loki glanced away from her, watching the snow fall outside the window. “I haven’t played in the snow since I was a child...back home...with Thor...and my parents.”

“Well, now’s a good time to start again, then,” Georgiana replied, encouragingly, giving his arm another tug. “Come on; I’m just going to annoy you until you come with me! I can keep this up all day!”

“I don’t doubt it.” Loki grinned for the first time, sliding his gaze back to her, although he still didn’t move. It was like he was made of stone all of a sudden, and Georgiana wondered whether pushing him from behind would shift him, although she didn’t quite feel brave enough to do that just yet. 

“Oh, come on, please,” she pleaded, putting on what she hoped would be an expression that he couldn’t resist; wide eyes, head tilted to one side, a soft smile that could melt at any second and give way to tears. It usually worked with Mama, and it had always worked in her youth with the servants if she and her siblings wanted something, like that time they had snuck into the kitchen and all but begged for some sweetmeats from the cook, who had, of course, given them, though somewhat reluctantly and with the promise they keep it secret. 

Loki softened, inwardly, although his body still put up a half-hearted fight as he allowed himself to take one step towards her, moving as if his legs were made of lead, as she tugged his arm again. Georgiana grinned and gave him another tug and when she felt him move again, she turned and all but pulled him down the stairs behind her. Loki finally gave in and followed her willingly as she hurried them both through the doors leading into the grounds. 

Outside, there was hardly any green or brown to be seen, just miles and miles of white, with a soft hint of blue and then the paleness of the frozen lake beyond. Georgiana smiled as the snowflakes kissed her cheeks and nose, letting go of Loki so that she could embrace the glittering whiteness. She inhaled a great lungful of icy air, crisp and clean, and it felt like the most wonderful thing in the world as she wrapped her arms around herself and just watched the snowflakes falling. 

“You’re easily pleased,” Loki commented, drily. 

Georgiana turned to him, pulling the hood of her cloak up. “I would have thought that someone with the ability to manipulate ice would have loved this; a whole winter wonderland to play around with.”

Loki hadn’t thought of that, and he smiled, waving a hand to conjure an ice sculpture, of nothing, really, just shapes, pyramids and obelisks of clear ice, although he supposed that from a certain angle, it looked something like the palace of Asgard. Georgiana giggled and the sound brought a similar sound from his own lips before he could stop it. Happy; suddenly, for the first time in a long time, he was happy. 

Georgiana took a few steps forwards, watching the traces left by her boots in the snow as she turned. “If Mama was here, she’d tell me that I’m far too old to be playing in the snow like a child, but there’s just something, I don’t know, about snow. It’s alluring...appealing...like it’s just waiting for someone to come along and play in it.”

“It is that,” Loki agreed, looking upwards at the sky and marvelling at the size of the flakes. 

“Aren’t you cold without a cloak?” Georgiana asked. 

“Georgiana.” He fixed her with a look. “I don’t feel the cold remember?”

“Right.” She smiled. “Sorry, I was forgetting.” Then, to his surprise, she giggled. 

“What?” he asked. 

“Your hair,” Georgiana replied. “With all the snowflakes scattered about in it like that, it looks like that stone, what’s it called, obsidian.”

Loki raised his eyebrows at her, and then, very deliberately, he stepped up to her and shook his head, spattering the snowflakes over her. Georgiana squealed with laughter and stepped back away from him. As Loki straightened up, grinning in triumph, she swept a handful of snow off the stone railing beside her and flung it at him, spattering it across his chest, the wetness of it staining his tunic a darker shade of green. 

Coolly dignified, Loki brushed the snow from his front and fixed her with a look. “You know what this means, don’t you?”

Georgiana frowned, slightly worried. “No, what?”

Loki gave her a wicked grin as he swept up some snow in both hands. “War!”

Georgiana laughed and tried to dodge both snowballs, failing miserably as one spattered across her hood and the other slapped her shoulder, though thankfully her cloak protected her from the cold. She retaliated with snowballs of her own and soon they were both at it, throwing snowballs left, right and centre. 

“That’s not fair!” Georgiana exclaimed as Loki used his magic to propel more towards her. “Hey! Stop it!”

“No, no, Georgiana,” he returned. “You started this fight; now you have to finish it!”

“Well, I’d be able to do that if you’d stop cheating!” Georgiana retorted, landing one of her snowballs on his shoulder with a pretty hefty thump. 

“Alright!” Loki grinned, tossing a snowball in his hand. “I’ll beat you with or without magic, so I suppose it won’t make much difference!”

“Oh!” Georgiana made a sound of mock indignation as she scooped up another handful of snow. “I’ll have you know I’m champion of snowball fights, Your Highness!”

“Perhaps in Althrop, My Lady, but you’ve never had a snowball fight in Asgard before!” Loki laughed, dodging her next attempt, which was rather clumsily made due to the enormity of the snowball and the fact that she had tried to toss it at him with both hands. “And I thought I told you to drop the formalities!”

“I will use them when I’m angry at you!” Georgiana laughed back, and then squealed as his next snowball spattered freezing particles down the front of her dress. “Oh! You beast!”

He knew she was teasing, so he didn’t take it as a slight. “Let this be a lesson to you, Georgiana! Never pick a snowball fight with a monster!”

“Well, I still have yet to do so!” Georgiana cried, slipping and sliding a little in her attempt to find more available snow. “Perhaps I should try having one with Duke Cavendish!”

Loki shook his head. She still refused to believe that he was a monster. He just couldn’t get his head around it. Then he was hit by yet another snowball, and, a little annoyed that she had taken advantage of his momentary distraction, he quickly threw two large snowballs at her, landing both on her shoulders at the exact same moment. 

They had been moving all around the grounds as they fought, trying to escape the other’s missiles and trying to find more snow to launch at one another, all the time moving closer to the frozen lake than either of them had anticipated. Without noticing she was doing so, Georgiana backed closer to it, scooping up a large handful of snow as she stepped backwards and threw back her hood. 

“Alright!” she panted, wielding the snowball. “No more playing nicely!”

Loki, however, had noticed where she was stepping and had stopped in his tracks, worried. Even from where he was standing he could see that the ice she was standing on wasn’t thick enough to withstand much more weight, even if it was only Georgiana’s slight frame. Already it looked to be on the verge of cracking. 

“Georgiana, wait!”

“Why?” Georgiana grinned at him, cheekily. “Are you afraid you’re losing?”

“No, Georgiana, stand still and don’t move!” His tone was panicked and Georgiana noticed. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked, sensing that he wasn’t bluffing. 

“You’re standing on extremely thin ice,” Loki warned. 

Georgiana looked down at her feet and a sudden fear seized her. She had fallen through ice before; back when she was seven and she had been playing on the frozen pond in the village whilst playing with George. The ice had cracked and she had manage to push George out of the way before she had been all but completely submerged in the freezing water. Her father and some of the other parents had managed to pull her out, but the experience of almost drowning beneath the ice had haunted her for months afterwards. The memory now came flooding back to her as she dropped her snowball to her feet and sucked in her breath. “Oh, Gods. Oh, Gods,” she muttered. 

“Don’t panic!” Loki called. The worst thing she could do was panic. Dropping his own snowballs, he stepped up as close to the ice as he could without actually standing on it. Even as they both watched, the ice beneath her feet showed more signs of giving way. Georgiana shivered but tried to quash down the panic rising within her as Loki stretched his arm out to her, palm open. “Take my hand,” he said, in a calm tone. Georgiana hesitated, her eyes on the ice. “Georgiana, look at me.” His command was a gentle one and she obeyed, looking into his face and seeing nothing there but sincerity and concern. “I won’t let you fall through, I promise. You have to trust me.”

“I do trust you,” Georgiana replied, and then, slowly, for fear that too quick a movement would cause the ice to crack, she reached out and placed her hand in his. Loki curled his fingers about her palm, securely, and she allowed herself to relax a little. 

He breathed out. So far, so good. “Now,” he said, evening out his own breathing, “do exactly as I say and you’ll be fine.” Georgiana nodded and he went on, “I’m going to pull you towards me, but don’t you move your feet. The ice is slippery enough so you’ll just slide forwards and the less weight on it, the better. Alright?” Georgiana nodded again. Loki sensed her fear and he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. “Take a deep breath,” he advised. 

Georgiana did so. “Loki...”

“It’s going to be alright,” Loki insisted. “Are you ready?”

Georgiana bit her lip and then nodded, firmly. “Yes.”

“Right.” Taking a deep breath himself, Loki pulled her towards him. It worked more effectively than planned as Georgiana slid towards him with a small soft shriek just as the ice began to crack under her feet and then toppled against him, knocking them both off their feet, all of a heap, but safe in a pile of soft snow. 

“Oh, Gods!” Georgiana exclaimed into his shoulder, her voice cracking, as she clung to him. Loki could tell that she wasn’t trembling because she was cold. He wrapped his arms around her, hating the fact that his skin would probably only make her colder, but it was the only thing he could think of to attempt to comfort her. 

“It’s alright,” he murmured, rubbing her back, gently. “You’re safe. It’s alright.”

Georgiana didn’t want to cry but she found herself doing so a little anyway as she sat up, pushing her damp hair out of her face. “I’m such an idiot,” she said, wiping her eyes. “Why didn’t I look where I was going?”

“Georgiana, it’s alright,” Loki insisted, gently. 

She exhaled, trying to straighten her hair, not meeting his eyes. “It’s just...I fell through the ice when I was younger, back in the village. Oh, Gods, Loki, I was so scared.” She finally looked at him, her eyes glistening with tears. Before Loki could offer any further words of comfort, however, she suddenly flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, burying her head in his shoulder. “Thank you. You saved my life.”

Loki returned her hug. “You’re welcome.” They sat for a while in silence, and then Georgiana finally pulled away from him, sitting back on her heels and wiping her face with a little more vigour than was necessary. Loki offered her a concerned look as he placed his hand on her shoulder. “Are you alright now?”

She nodded and managed a small smile. “Yes, I’m fine.”

He returned her smile. “Then perhaps we should cut short our snowball fight and have breakfast; in the warm.”

“Oh!” Georgiana made a face of mock disappointment. “I was enjoying that!”

Loki laughed. “If we carried on we’d be here all night, believe me!”

“Or are you just saying that because you were losing?” she teased. 

“Actually, I was just about to declare you the winner,” Loki replied, half-teasing, half-sincere.

“Oh, really?”

“Yes.”

“Hm.” Georgiana considered for a second, and then tossed a handful of snow at him. “There! I think I’ve officially won!”

“Very well,” Loki replied, with a grin, brushing the snow from his tunic. “I surrender, and that doesn’t happen very often.”

“I am honoured, then,” Georgiana replied.

“As you should be,” Loki replied as he got to his feet and held out a hand to her. She took it and allowed him to help her up. “I never even let Thor win when we played like this.”

“Is he older than you?”

“Yes.”

Georgiana smiled. “Then it’s a good thing you don’t let him win. If I had an older sibling, I wouldn’t. They can get quite competitive.”

Loki frowned at her. “I thought you were the older sibling in your family.”

“Exactly, so I know what I’m talking about,” she returned, mischievously. Then, dropping her hand from his, she shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. “But you’re right about going inside. I’m starting to get cold now. And hungry.”

Loki smiled and then offered her his arm. “In that case, would you care to join me for breakfast, Miss Georgiana?”

“Sir, there stands an offer I cannot refuse,” Georgiana teased back, sliding her arm through his. 

No more words were exchanged, because they weren’t needed. Instead, the both turned and walked back into the castle and in the direction of the dining room, where breakfast was already laid out for them. Georgiana smiled and removed her cloak, shaking the snow from it. 

“Here, I’ll take that,” Loki offered, softly, taking it from her hands to hang it up.

“Thank you,” Georgiana replied, politely, sliding into her seat and holding her hands over the bowl of steaming porridge to thaw them and making a mental note to wear gloves next time. Presently, however, she felt Loki’s eyes on her and she glanced up to see him watching, no, examining her. 

She frowned. “Is everything alright?”

Loki roused himself. “Sorry, it’s just...” Awkwardly, he slipped into his own seat. “It’s nothing.”

Georgiana blinked at him and then leaned forwards slightly. “No, really, what were you going to say?”

Loki glanced up at her and she noticed his cheeks turning a darker shade of blue. She realised a second later that he was flushing with embarrassment. “Your hair looks nice...like this. When it’s not put up or tied back...or anything.”

He looked away from her but Georgiana was touched by his compliment. “Thank you,” she said, softly, and then she reached across the table to touch his hand. Loki looked up at her and she smiled at him. “I actually prefer wearing it loose anyway.”

Loki smiled, feeling more at ease. “You ought to wear it loose more often.”

“Perhaps I will from now on,” Georgiana smiled. “After all, I haven’t really got anyone to dress it up for. Apart from you, and if you don’t mind...” She broke off and shook her head. “Sorry, I’m rambling now.”

Loki chuckled. “Your porridge is getting cold.”

“Some prefer the cold,” Georgiana answered, picking up her spoon, and not realising that she was causing him to flush an even deeper shade of blue.


	8. A Royal Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time a Prince paid his estranged younger brother a visit...

“Do you have any cards?”

 

Loki glanced up from his book to see her sitting patiently in her chair, leaning forward slightly with her now finished book tucked under her arms and a look of polite anticipation on her face. She had said it so casually that it took a moment to register what she had just said to him. “Cards?”

 

“Yes. Playing cards.”

 

“Why?” Loki couldn’t resist the urge to tease her. “Are you hoping to regale me with a magic trick of your own?”

 

Georgiana smiled, prettily. “No, I was just in the mood for a game.”

 

Loki thought for a moment. “I think there are some here, somewhere.” He got to his feet, closing his book in the process and made his way over to one of the shelves, pulling a dusty deck of the things off the top shelf. Georgiana’s eyes lit up at once and then suddenly she looked nervous and bit her lip.

 

“You...don’t mind giving me a game?”

 

Loki looked over at her, shuffling the cards absently. “Why should I? I enjoy card games as much as the next person.”

 

“Well, most people here think it’s odd that I enjoy them,” Georgiana reminded him.

 

“But I’m not like most people,” Loki returned, with what he hoped was a comforting smile as he made his way back to her. Georgiana quickly got to her feet and moved a few things off the table so they could have a game. “I’m different, remember?”

 

Georgiana raised her eyes to his in surprise. “Well, that’s a first.”

 

He frowned. “What?”

 

“That’s the first time you’ve used the word “different,” when talking about yourself,” Georgiana pointed out, smiling. “Not “monster.”

 

Loki shrugged. “Well, I know you don’t like it when I use that word.”

 

“Only because it’s not the truth.” Before he could respond, she added, brightly, “Do you know how to play Cassino?”

 

Loki did.

 

“You’re good at this,” he observed when Georgiana beat him three games out of five.

 

Was it his imagination or did she blush a little when he said that? At any rate, she smiled. “Plenty of practice, in secret, of course.”

 

As she gathered up the cards again, a sudden thunderous noise caused them both to jump in their seats. Georgiana immediately threw a glance in the direction of the window, thinking that perhaps a storm was on its way. “Was that thunder?”

 

Loki shook his head and got to his feet, the hammering on the door, for that was what it had been, growing louder. “Worse.”

 

“Worse?” Panicked, Georgiana got to her feet at once.

 

“It’s my brother,” Loki reassured her.

 

“Your..?” Georgiana let out a shaky laugh of relief. “Well, how is that worse than a thunderstorm?”

 

“Because you don’t know him,” Loki quipped back. He quickly made his way to the library door, flickering his magic to open the front doors and admit his brother, somewhat in annoyance, as he went. Georgiana had been living with him for the past few weeks and they had been getting along rather companionably, so much so that he had almost forgotten that he even had a brother. Now he was reminded, he had a sinking suspicion that his brother didn’t come baring news that he had found a way to break the curse but had merely come to check up on him, as it were, which seemed to be the sole purpose of his visits these days.

 

He paused, however, at the door, thinking hard. Part of him wanted Georgiana to stay put and not have to put up with his oaf of a relative (he used the term “oaf” with fondness, however, because deep down, when all was said and done, he did still love his brother a great deal) however he knew that doing so would be the equivalent of ordering her around, keeping her a prisoner, to her mind. And then it occurred to him that why shouldn’t she meet his brother, after having heard so much about him? The choice was hers, as it had been when she had volunteered her own freedom in exchange for that of her siblings.

 

He turned to face her. Georgiana seemed frozen where she was, unsure about whether she ought to follow him or not. However when his eyes met hers, she quickly shook the anticipation out of her face and smiled a little.

 

“Would you like to meet him?” Loki asked, feeling foolish for phrasing the question in such a way.

 

“Yes,” Georgiana decided, walking up to him. “I think I would.”

 

“Loki!” Thor was already in the hall, stepping around in a circle as he searched every shadowed niche for a sign of his brother anywhere. “Come on, we both know you never hide forever!”

 

“It’s not for want of trying.”

 

Thor jumped almost a foot in the air at the sound of his brother’s voice so close by and spun on his heel to face him, one hand on his chest as though trying to stop his heart from leaping out of it. “Must you always do that?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“When it’s you involved, of course,” Loki replied, folding his arms.

 

“Aren’t you a little old for such tricks, brother?” Thor asked, lowering his hand whilst the other fiddled absently with the handle of his hammer.

 

Loki shrugged. “If I’m not yet too old to have a snowball fight with someone then I doubt I’m too old for scaring you out of your wits.”

 

“I wouldn’t say out of my wits.” Thor frowned. “Who’ve you been having a snowball fight with?”

 

“Why; are you jealous?” Loki asked.

 

“I thought you were here alone,” Thor went on.

 

It was then that Georgiana chose to make her entrance. Thor’s eyes travelled up the staircase until they landed on her and he found himself doing his best not to gape at this beautiful young woman dressed in a simple light blue gown with long sleeves and a black shawl draped around her shoulders, her hair long, curling and loose about her shoulders, save for a few bits at the front tied back off her face with a strand of wine-coloured ribbon, making her way down towards them.

 

“You must be Thor,” she said, politely, holding out her hand as she reached them. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

 

Thor quickly pulled himself together and took her hand, brushing her knuckles with a polite kiss as was custom in Asgard. “Then let me assure you, my lady, half of it probably isn’t true.”

 

“It’s all true,” Loki muttered.

 

Georgiana laughed. “Well, I haven’t heard anything bad yet, so you’re quite safe. My name’s Georgiana.”

 

“My guest,” Loki cut in before Thor could start asking questions.

 

“Oh, well it’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss Georgiana,” Thor replied, his gaze flickering to Loki. Loki knew that expression, it was the one Thor had always used in their youth when he was planning something or an idea had struck him, and he was filled with a sudden desire to hit his brother. “I was wondering, um, could you just give me a moment alone with my brother. I need to discuss something with him.”

 

“Of course,” Georgiana replied, smiling. “I’ll see if I can find us some refreshments.”

 

Both men watched her as she drifted into the dining room, serene as a swan, and then Loki felt himself almost knocked off his feet by Thor slapping his shoulder with a paw. He buckled and wriggled out of his brother’s grip, rubbing his arm indignantly. Thor grinned at him. “She is very beautiful, brother.”

 

“Is she?” Loki knew that he was flushing a darker shade of blue again but he feigned nonchalance as he muttered “Yes, I suppose she is.”

 

Thor had always been able to read his brother like a book, however, not that he did much reading himself and he folded his arms with a knowing smile. “She could be the one! The one to break your curse!”

 

“You think I haven’t thought of that already?” Loki shook his head. “It’s impossible. She’s so beautiful...and kind and clever, and look at me.” He held his hands up for his brother to see. “I’m a monster.”

 

“Loki.”

 

“Compared to her, I am. She’ll never see me in that way.”

 

Thor thought for a second as something triggered in the back of his mind. “But...she’s from here in Althrop, isn’t she? Judging by her clothes?”

 

“So?” Loki countered, half-heartedly.

 

“So!” Thor grasped his brother’s shoulders. “Brother, don’t you see? Think about it! The curse only pertained to people of Asgard! The soothsayer said that all of Asgard shall scream in fear and shout “Monster!” Loki flinched, grateful that his brother wasn’t shouting loudly enough to be heard by Georgiana in the other room and Thor dropped his hands, still grinning like an idiot. “But she’s not from Asgard; otherwise she wouldn’t still be here! So the curse doesn’t have the same effect on her!”

 

Loki shook his head. “I’d rather not allow myself that hope, Thor.”

 

Thor blinked at him. “You can’t tell me you’re happy like this? Being alone...and cursed?”

 

“Happy? Of course I wasn’t happy like this?” Loki hissed, this time failing to suppress the urge to clout his brother around the head for his idiocy. “Don’t you think I must be the only person in the entire world who wants this curse broken more than you do? But we both know it’s pointless; if I allowed myself to have **those** sort of feelings for her and she didn’t return them, well, then I’d be even worse off!”

 

Thor shrugged. He knew better than to argue with his brother when he got like this. “Have it your own way,” he muttered, rubbing his head. “What’s she doing here, anyway? It’s not like you to let people in; you only ever make an exception for me.”

 

Loki couldn’t keep from turning an even darker shade of blue as he looked away from Thor. “She...may...or may not be...something of a prisoner.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Thor’s eyes widened when he saw that Loki wasn’t joking. “What; you’re keeping her here against her will? You can’t do that!”

 

“She offered to stay in place of her siblings!” Loki hissed, knowing that there was no way to justify his actions to his brother, of all people.

 

“And you took her prisoner?”

 

“She said herself she hasn’t got anything to go back to!”

 

“So she hasn’t got a family?”

 

“Yes,” Loki admitted, reluctantly, “but she thinks they won’t worry about her.”

 

“Like you think we don’t worry about you?” Thor countered.

 

Loki flinched. “Stop it!”

 

“Loki, it’s been twelve years since Mother and Father even laid eyes on you, let alone spent time with you. They miss you every second of the day. Why do you insist on breaking their hearts like this?”

 

“You know I can’t go back there.”

 

“Brother,” Thor tried, using his most reasonable tone as he laid a hand on his brother’s shoulder and finally causing Loki to meet his gaze. “The people of Asgard...well, they are **just people.** Does their opinion truly matter?”

 

“It does to me.” Loki dropped his gaze, fixing it instead on his brother’s shoes instead of his face. “You wouldn’t understand.”

 

“Believe me, I do,” Thor said, gently. “Their words wound me as much as they do you.”

 

He wrapped his brother in a hug, not bothered at all by the coldness of his skin. Loki sighed, feeling deflated and then butted his brother’s shoulder with his forehead. “Idiot,” he muttered, feebly.

 

“I promised myself I would do whatever it takes to find a way to break this curse and I stand by that promise,” Thor said, seriously. “Although I think that Miss Georgiana might do a better job of it than me.”

 

Loki stifled a laugh and finally returned his brother’s hug. “Well at least that’s one thing that’s never changed; you trying to cheer me when I’m down.”

 

Thor laughed, let go of him and then ruffled his brother’s hair. Loki protested, swatting at him with his hands, but it was with a certain fondness that he did so, finally allowing himself to laugh.

 

“Now I believe the good lady said something about refreshments?” Thor said, before making his way into the dining room. Loki knew he had no option but to follow him.

 

Inside, Georgiana had found three glasses and a carafe of wine in a cupboard and had them set out on the table as she sat, still shuffling the cards in her hands, waiting for them to come in. Upon hearing the door open, she turned and smiled at them. “Gentlemen,” she greeted them, gesturing towards two seats as if she were the hostess.

 

“Ah! Wine! Excellent!” Thor grinned, pulling out a chair. “I need it after the journey I’ve had!” Then, seeing what she was doing, leaned forwards with interest. “The lady plays cards?”

 

Georgiana blushed and ducked her head. “Yes.”

 

“Yes, and she also enjoys reading and climbing trees,” Loki added, pointedly.

 

Thor looked impressed. “We could do with more women like you at court, Miss Georgiana.”

 

She smiled. “Thank you. Would you like a game?”

 

Thor grinned in delight and Loki clapped a hand to his eyes. “Georgiana!”

 

“What?”

 

“No, my fault, I should have warned you! Never play my brother at cards, especially for money! He’s an absolute daemon!”

 

Thor laughed. “You’re only saying that because you always lose, brother!”

 

“Not always,” Georgiana countered, smoothly. “I beat him only three times out of five.”

 

Thor whistled. “And you didn’t **let** him win?”

 

“No indeed, I’m something of a daemon myself when it comes to Cassino!”

 

“I stand by what I said before,” Thor muttered to Loki just before he took his leave of them. “She could be the one.”

 

Loki was sure that his brother was only saying it to make him feel better, but he returned with a mutter of “Well, we’ll see,” before bidding him goodbye. “Sorry,” he murmured to Georgiana afterwards. “He’s a bit much to take sometimes.”

 

“No, I liked him,” Georgiana replied, honestly, smiling. “He’s a good man. And he obviously loves you a great deal.”

 

‘Yes,’ Loki thought, mournfully to himself, ‘and he’s probably the only person in the entire Realm who can.’


	9. Can a Lioness love a Wolf?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time there were good dreams and bad ones...

Georgiana screamed.

Twisting about to shake off whatever had caught hold of her, her breath coming in short rapid pants, she sat up and opened her eyes to impenetrable darkness. Then, as her eyes began to adjust she recognised the familiar shapes around her; the dark lump that was her dressing table, the large silhouette of the wardrobe and the thick outline of the curtains with a faint crack of moonlight filtering through them. Shakily she scrambled out of bed and flung them open, allowing the silver light to bathe the room and reassure her that it had only been a dream, not reality at all.

She breathed out, her breath making a small fog on the glass pane, and then scolded herself inwardly for screaming in her sleep. What a childish thing that was to do. She couldn’t even remember what the dream had been about, but even so, she was cross with herself for allowing it to have frightened her so much.

Pulling the curtains closer together but not entirely closed, so that the room was dark enough to sleep but light enough that she could find her way back into bed, she clambered back onto the mattress, trying to keep herself from shaking. Without warning, suddenly, the door flew open and Loki stumbled in, staring wildly about the room for whatever it was that had made her cry out like that. Seeing nothing, he glanced at her, taking in her rumpled and terrified appearance. In the darkness, Georgiana noticed that his eyes looked like they were on fire, and she felt a shiver of, not fear but something she couldn’t quite describe, run down her spine. Suddenly all at once, she realised that she felt safe.

“What happened?” Loki asked, making his way up to the bed. Regardless of whether or not it was the done thing, to sit on a lady’s bed without being invited to do so, especially when the lady in question was only dressed in her nightgown, he sat down beside her.

“Bad dream,” Georgiana stammered, not because she was scared, but because she was embarrassed for having both woken and worried him and couldn’t quite get the words out.

Loki sighed, irritated. “Georgiana.”

“I know, I know,” Georgiana replied, sounding sorrowful. “It was stupid of me to get so scared over something like that, so childish. I’m sorry I woke you up.”

Realising that he must have sounded so harsh without meaning to, Loki relented. “No, it’s alright. I’ve had nightmares before too.”

“Well, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Georgiana apologised. “Or worry you.”

“You didn’t wake me,” Loki replied, truthfully, rubbing his eyes with one hand. “I wasn’t even asleep properly, just dozing. Though,” he added, with a stretch, “what possibly made you think I was worried, I have no idea.”

Georgiana half-laughed. “The fact that you came bursting into the room as though you were on fire, Your Highness! Or was that just a coincidence?”

Loki grinned at her. “Alright, perhaps I was a **bit** worried.”

“I’d say more than a bit,” Georgiana teased, daring to prod him lightly on the arm. “Did you think your friend was being attacked by bandits or something?”

“Bandits? That’s the worst thing you can come up with?”

“Then what would you have thought of?”

“Wolves? Snakes? Great flying dragons that drink your blood?”

They both laughed and found themselves relaxing, the awkwardness melting away. “Would it help to talk about it?” Loki ventured a moment later.

She shook her head. “No. I’d rather not. Actually, to be perfectly honest I can’t actually remember what it was I was even dreaming about.”

“Do you need anything to help you sleep?”

“No. Thank you, but no; I’m alright.”

Loki nodded and got to his feet. Before he could bid her goodnight, however, Georgiana reached up and caught him by the sleeve of his sleep-tunic. When he looked into her eyes, he saw a slight flicker of fear there. “Stay with me?” she asked, her voice soft and slightly pleading.

He was too surprise by her request to even protest, instead allowing her to pull him down beside her. Her eyes were asking it over and over again, so he nodded, wordlessly, and watched her settle herself back under the covers before stretching out beside her, on top of the covers, so that she wouldn’t get the wrong impression.

Georgiana frowned at him. “Won’t you get cold?”

“I’m always cold,” he reminded her, though not flippantly. “On or under the covers doesn’t make a difference.”

“Oh, get under here!” Georgiana insisted, tugging at the duvet until he rolled off it and she pulled it back, indicating he could clamber in beside her.

Loki raised an eyebrow at her. “Are you sure about this?”

“Loki, please.”

He didn’t protest any further. Giving in to her, he climbed onto the mattress and allowed her to toss the duvet back over him. Georgiana turned over to face him, feeling again a rush of security at having him so near to her. Not wanting him to think that she was staring at him, she trained her eyes on the front of his tunic. “Do all Asgardians wear garments like this to bed?” she asked, curiously, daring to pluck lightly at his sleeve just so that he would know what she was talking about.

“Well, everyone at the Palace certainly does,” Loki answered. “I’ve no idea about ordinary people; rather I’ve never actually met any of the servants in their bedclothes before, so...”

Georgiana giggled, releasing his sleeve, and cushioned her cheek on her hands, her eyes coming up to meet his again. “I used to do this with my brother and sister if they had nightmares.”

Loki nodded. “Thor used to do it for me. And he used to climb into my bed if he had his own nightmares.”

A vision of a smaller Loki running around the palace, followed by a smaller Thor, swam before Georgiana’s mind and she smiled. “I wish I’d known you at that age.”

Loki blinked at her in the darkness. “Why?”

“Well, I’ve never had any real friends before you,” Georgiana confessed. “I mean, I could spend time with my siblings but I never had anyone my own age, or older, to talk to, not the way I talk to you, anyway. It was a **bit** lonely...even though I wasn’t really alone.”

Loki felt a pang of familiarity as he realised that that was exactly how his own childhood had been. True, he hadn’t been alone; he had had Thor to play with, and Frigga and Odin always there to advise or console him. But it had been somewhat lonely, not meeting anyone who wasn’t related to him who didn’t flinch at the sight of him. In many ways, he reflected, Georgiana was like him. Of course, they had their differences, but she understood what it felt like to be different in a world where other people were so similar to one another.

“Loki?”

“Mm?”

“You’ve gone quiet all of a sudden.”

He pulled himself together at once. “Sorry. Just...thinking.”

“About?”

He managed a smile. “Life.”

Georgiana seemed satisfied with that answer and simply smiled. Seeing her shift slightly under the covers, Loki added, with concern, “Are you cold? Am I making you cold?”

“No, I’m just trying to get comfy,” Georgiana answered, truthfully, and then added, without really thinking about what she was saying, “You don’t make me cold. I mean,” she added, stumbling over her words in an attempt to explain what she meant, “When I hug you...or take your arm...or something, no, I’m not cold now.”

“Perhaps, but you are ranting now,” Loki teased, which earned him a playful swat on the arm from Georgiana as she laughed “Shut up!”

“Alright,” Loki grinned at her, settling himself into a more comfortable position.

“Hm.” Georgiana lifted her head and then set it down again, wondering if what she was about to say would sound worse out loud than it did in her head. Finally she decided to take the leap and just come out with it. “I like talking to you. It’s easy. I can just be myself. I don’t have to pretend I’m this mould of an ideal woman or anything. I can just be me.”

Loki was quiet for a beat before he answered. “Just as well. I like talking to you too.”

“You will tell me, though, if I ever start talking a lot of nonsense, though, won’t you?” Georgiana asked, once again not meeting his gaze. “I don’t want you thinking I’m...mad or something.”

“I don’t think that.”

“No, I mean if I ever do sound a bit-”

“I wouldn’t,” Loki interrupted, brushing a stray strand of hair from her eyes. The coolness of his fingers against her cheek, as he tucked the strand back into place, was pleasant, not icy and clammy as one might expect, but soothingly cold, like marble, and she felt that feeling again, of safety; a feeling that Loki would protect his friend from danger if it threatened at all. Well, she reflected, he had already saved her from going under the ice for the second time in her life. He smiled at her and she found herself returning it. “I don’t think you could ever come across as being mad, Georgiana.”

“No?” She raised an eyebrow at him. “Even when I’m dragging you around the castle to play hide-and-seek?”

“Well, like I said, that makes me mad too,” Loki grinned, putting her at ease.

“Well, at least you can be,” Georgiana smiled. “None of the men I’ve ever met like to let themselves go and have fun once in a while. Or if they do, it’s not the kind of fun where women are allowed to join in.” She exhaled and shook her head. “Sometimes I think the world just wants us to grow up too quickly.”

Loki smiled. “My Father used to say “What’s the point of growing up at all if you can’t still be childish sometimes?”

Georgiana giggled. “He sounds like a wise man.”

“Well, he used to say that when he was playing with us as children, but I think he’s right. I don’t think either of my parents have ever really grown up properly. Same with Thor.”

“He did seem quite playful,” Georgiana agreed. “He sort of reminded me of a bear; big and powerful, but also soft and likeable too.”

“And furry,” Loki agreed, setting them both off laughing again. She had the measure of Thor right, though, Loki had to admit; that was exactly what he was, always had been.

“You’re more like...” Georgiana thought for a second. “A wolf, I think.”

“A wolf?”

“Yes; noble and solitary, but also vulnerable...and also likeable. And a lot more pleasant company than most of the men I meet, let me tell you.”

Loki propped himself up on one elbow. “You’re not scared of wolves?”

“On the contrary; I think they’re very beautiful animals, just misunderstood is all.” Georgiana hesitated and then, glad that it was dark enough so that he couldn’t see her blushing, added “Like you. And I’m not scared of you, so...”

She trailed off with a small shrug. Loki stared at her in amazement. That was the second time she had referred to his...condition as being beautiful. When she noticed him staring, however, he dropped his gaze and muttered “You, on the other hand...I’m not entirely sure what animal to class you as.”

“If you say a mouse, or something equally as weak and timid, I won’t hesitate to slap you,” Georgiana warned him, her eyes intense, but her mouth curving upwards in a slight smile as she spoke.

“No, I wouldn’t say that,” Loki agreed. “You’re neither weak nor timid. You’re a force of strength to be reckoned with.”

Georgiana laughed, indignantly. “Meaning what, exactly?”

“Meaning that if I met you on a bad day in a dark alley I wouldn’t fancy my chances even **with** magic,” Loki returned, which earned him another swat. “I’ve got it.”

“What?”

“A lioness.”

“A lioness?”

“Yes. Strong and protective, like the way you were with your siblings when I first met you...and it is the lionesses who get all the work done whilst the lions just wait around.”

Georgiana laughed. “True!”

Then, to Loki’s complete surprise, she leaned forwards and kissed the tip of his nose. Loki blinked at her. “What was that for?”

“For making me feel better.” Georgiana smiled at the look of surprise on his face. “And for not hating me for waking you up. Thank you.”

She closed her eyes but Loki continued to watch her in fascination. No one had ever dared...and then suddenly the realisation of what had just happened hit him like a ton of bricks. Georgiana had **kissed** him. In the darkness he threw up a hand close to his eyes...and bit back a bitter sigh of disappointment seeing his skin was still blue. Of course it hadn’t worked; it had just been a friendly little gesture, the kind a sister gave to a brother, not True Love’s Kiss at all. **Of course not.** Because...because there was no love between them, or not that kind of love anyway. If there was any at all, it was platonic, not romantic.

He turned over, satisfied that she was asleep and allowed his own eyes to close. Much as he hated to admit it, he had been right, when he had told Thor that no one could love him in that way, and he was a fool for even getting his hopes up.

Of course Georgiana didn’t have those sorts of feelings for him, because, well, why would she?


	10. "I'd like to kiss you..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time there came a day filled with laughter...

Loki was woken by a soft kick in the back of his leg. “Stop it, Thor,” he muttered, shifting away from him, still only half awake as he buried his face deeper into the pillow. It was a well known fact that whenever Thor used to climb into bed with him, he’d kick him, gently, if he wanted something from him. Usually it was just to wake him up or get his attention, and more often than not Loki would respond by kicking him back but on this occasion, he couldn’t be bothered to lift his own leg, or indeed any of his limbs, so comfortable was he, so he settled for an irritated grumble. 

The soft sleepy sigh that followed the kick, however, caused his eyes to fly open in surprise as he tried to work out who the Hel he was sharing a bed with if it wasn’t Thor. Because that was not the deep, rugged, rumbling sigh that his older brother would give; it was the sigh of a woman.

He sat up and turned his head to the figure next to him...and then smiled in relief as the events of the previous night came flooding into his mind. Georgiana was lying on her side, one arm disappearing beneath her pillow whilst the other was bent upwards, elbow in the air and her fingers tangled in her tresses, spread out across her shoulder as they were, like a cape. Her face was relaxed, peaceful, her eyes closed and her lips slightly parted, twitching slightly as though she were talking to someone in her dream, and with the blanket bunched up under her arm, over her chest, the green vivid against her nightgown and causing her skin to glow like frost in the sunlight, Loki was suddenly certain that he had never seen a more beautiful sight in his entire life. 

He didn’t realise how close he had moved towards her until he felt her breath tickling his lips and he quickly pulled back from her, realising that he had suddenly been taken with the desire to...to kiss her. How could he not want to when she looked so serene and angelic like this? But to do such a thing wouldn’t be right. It would be taking advantage of her, and would probably lead her to think that he wanted more from her when...well, he didn’t.

Did he?

Still, since she had woken him up, it was only fair for him to return the favour, so he gave her a playful nudge, butting her shoulder with his forehead as he often did with Thor, until he head her make a small sleepy noise of confusion and felt her stir. Looking up he met her eyes as she blinked at him and then smiled, her face lighting up in that single gesture. 

“Morning,” she murmured, her voice heavy with sleep, but somehow it still sounded like honey. 

“Just for the record, I don’t appreciate this kind of wake up call,” Loki teased her.

She frowned at him. “No, you woke me up.”

“Only because you woke me up first.”

“Dear Gods; was I snoring?”

Loki laughed. “No, nothing like that. You just sort of...kicked.”

Georgiana glanced down at the position her leg was in and a pink blush began to creep up her face as she ducked her head. “Sorry. Did I hurt you?”

“No,” Loki reassured her.

“I must have done it subconsciously.”

“Well, I did gather that if you really wanted to hurt me you wouldn’t have made such a feeble attempt to do so.”

She smiled and met his eyes. “No, I wouldn’t. But I’m sorry all the same.”

“That’s alright.” Loki pushed the blankets off him and sat up straight, stretching. “Thor used to wake me up like that whenever we shared the bed.”

“Well, I hope you kicked him back for it,” Georgiana laughed, sitting up. 

“Oh yes, and a lot more besides!” Loki chuckled. “We used to get into full-blown fights that sent us both falling off the bed onto the fur rug and then either one of or both of our parents would have to rush in to separate us.” Georgiana laughed again. “It was never usually malicious, though; we’d usually both be laughing by the time we were separated.”

“You don’t still fight like that, do you?” Georgiana asked. 

Loki chuckled. “Are you joking? With the muscle that’s on him now? He’d kill me if he sat on me!”

“I will tell him you said that!” Georgiana laughed.

“Feel free to; I certainly have!” Loki replied.

“You are unbelievable!” Georgiana exclaimed, and then, playfully, she seized her pillow.

“Don’t you dare-!” Loki began but he was cut off as the pillow knocked him so forcefully that he toppled off the bed in surprise. Georgiana laughed and then, realising what she had just done, threw down the pillow and scrabbled to the edge of the bed. “Loki, are you alright? Gods, I’m so sorry! I didn’t think-!”

Loki blinked at her and then sat up, rubbing his shoulder where he had hit the floor. “Well, that confirms what I said last night; never mess with you in a dark alley.”

“I am so sorry,” Georgiana apologised as he got to his feet. She touched his arm as he sat down beside her. “Are you alright?”

Loki grinned at her. “I’ve had worse growing up with Thor.”

“I suppose I don’t know my own strength,” Georgiana said, her blush deepening. 

“Perhaps it’s just as well.” Before Georgiana could ask what he meant, Loki had seized his own pillow and hit her on the arm with it. Georgiana made an indignant sound and delivered him a battering with her own, Loki laughing as she rained weightless blows down on him. 

“Is that really the best you can do?” he teased. 

“I think you’ve just seen the best I can do!” Georgiana responded, batting at him again with her pillow. Hang whether or not the pillows suddenly erupted in a cloud of feathers, she was a woman determined to hit every inch of him she could reach with the thing. Loki responded in kind until they were both laughing so much that they didn’t have the strength left to lift the pillows and instead collapsed side by side on the bed, giggling fit to burst. 

“Were you talking in your sleep?” Loki said, presently, when he could eventually speak.

Georgiana glanced at him. “Sorry?”

“Just now when I woke you. Your lips were moving.”

“Oh.” She frowned. “I don’t know. I don’t know if I do talk in my sleep. I was having a funny dream though.”

Loki propped himself up on his elbow to look at her. “Tell me.”

“It’s going to sound pretty strange.”

“Please?”

She took a deep breath. “It’s...it’s one I’ve been having for quite a while now. It’s always the same...but different.” It was Loki’s turn to frown and she elaborated. “You know that mirror I uncovered that time when...when we were playing hide and seek?” Loki nodded. “Well, I’m always in that corridor, facing that mirror and there’s a man...I don’t know who he is but I feel like I know him. He’s...this is going to sound strange but he’s in the mirror and...I don’t know, it’s all like something from a fairytale, really.” She ducked her head and giggled, nervously. “Do you think that dreams mean anything?”

“No, but if they did, I think I know what that one means,” Loki replied.

She looked at him. “Really? What?”

“It means,” Loki brought his lips close to her ear and finished in a whisper, “you’ve got Phantom of the Opera on the brain, Georgiana.”

Georgiana laughed and swatted at him as he pulled away, grinning at her. “You’re probably right.” 

Although, she thought later, she hadn’t known about that mirror the first night she had had the dream. Strange. Then again, dreams often are. 

It was with some reluctance that they finally got out of bed, and when Georgiana made a move to make the bed, Loki simply flicked a hand at it and the bed made itself. Georgiana turned to him with a raised eyebrow and then grinned. “Well, thank you. And now perhaps you’ll leave me to get dressed.”

“Are you sure you don’t need any help there?” Loki teased, mischievously. 

She laughed, coquettishly. “I think you’ll find I’m perfectly capable of managing by myself.”

“As you wish.” Loki gave her a mock bow. “I’ll see you at the table.”

Georgiana smiled to herself as she got ready for breakfast, dressing in a white gown decorated with small pink flowers and white muslin around the collar and a pair of black boots that fastened with small pearl buttons. Not bothering with dressing her hair, she made her way down into the dining room to find Loki, and two breakfasts, waiting for her. 

“I’ve been thinking,” she said, sliding into a seat.

“Go on,” Loki prompted. 

Picking up her spoon, Georgiana toyed with her porridge a moment before saying what was on her mind. “It really is a pity not more people come here. That grand ballroom would be a perfect place for a society dance. All you’d need is some music...and some guests.”

Loki watched her as she ate. “You attend a lot of...functions like that?”

“I sort of have to,” Georgiana replied. “It’s expected of women when they come of age.”

“What are they like?”

“Dances? Well, they can be a bit boring, sometimes. I mean the people who get invited for them don’t really make for interesting conversationalists. And there’s usually a lot of cattiness about people making matches and what women wear and such. But I do enjoy the dancing.”

She said it with such wistfulness that Loki felt a sudden pang for having torn her away from all that. However she added brightly, as an afterthought, “I don’t miss the people, though. Like I said before, they think that women shouldn’t be allowed the same privileges as men.”

Loki smiled. “Like reading and climbing trees?”

She smiled. “Playing cards.”

“Having pillow fights.”

“Having a drink.”

Loki glanced at her, interested now. “What; you mean-?”

Georgiana raised her eyebrows. “I can hold my own with the best of them, Your Highness...when I get the chance.” Loki laughed and she blinked at him. “What?”

“Pardon me if I don’t believe you,” Loki smirked. 

“I’ll do no such thing,” Georgiana scoffed, indignantly. “I have a high tolerance towards the effects of alcohol, Prince Loki.” 

“Well, I’ll believe it when I see it.”

“Then you will see it. Tonight.”

Now this could certainly be interesting. “Very well,” Loki replied. “I accept your challenge.”

“Last one under the table gets to say “I told you so,” Georgiana said, grasping his outstretched hand. 

“Deal.”

So it was that they found themselves that evening sitting in the dining room, dinner over, with an array of tankards filled to the brim with beer. Loki was certain that she wouldn’t last five minutes. Georgiana was certain that he wouldn’t last one. 

“I should warn you that I’m well practised in the art of drinking,” she smiled, picking up her first tankard. 

“Let’s not forget which of us is older, so therefore probably more experienced,” Loki quipped back. 

“Less talking, more drinking.”

“You started it.”

A few pints later and the pair of them were becoming rather intoxicated and giggly, but not quite at the falling-off-the-chair-landing-under-the-table stage just yet. 

“If you’d rather quit whilst you’re ahead,” Loki warned, although it didn’t sound so much like a warning when he was fighting not to start laughing, “Now would be the time to say so.”

“I am perfectly fine,” Georgiana insisted, picking up another tankard. 

“Well, if I end up carrying you to your room-”

“I think you’ll find it’ll probably be the other way around, Sir!”

In the end, however, they both ended up underneath the table at the exact same time. 

“Never looked at this thing from underneath before,” Loki mused, lying flat on his back with his hands relaxed over his stomach. 

Beside him, Georgiana giggled and reached out her hand to touch the wood above her. “It’s a very nice underside for a table. Very nice.”

Loki turned his head, awkwardly, to look at her. “Can I still say “I told you so?”

“No.” Georgiana shook her head, determinedly. “No, no, no, no, no, no, no.”

“That’s a lot of “No’s,” Loki mused, his voice thick. 

“No,” Georgiana giggled, trying to sit up and hold up a hand to illustrate her point, her arm wavering drunkenly as she blinked a few times to focus on him. “No, we shed – said, the last one under the table...and we’re both under the table...so...” She dropped her arm and they both laughed. “Anyway, I told you I have a high tolerance; it’s only taken ten or twelve to get me like this,” Georgiana added, flopping back down beside him again. 

“Only?” Loki grinned, his eyes as wide and glassy as hers. 

“Yes.” Georgiana mused, playing with a strand of her hair, twisting it between her fingers. “And you...I thought you wouldn’t even last more than a few minutes...”

“Well, you thought wrong,” Loki chuckled.

Georgiana laughed and then looked over him. His skin was a slightly darker shade of blue, like it was when he was embarrassed, and she couldn’t recall ever seeing him look so cheerful. Whether it was the effect of the alcohol or not, she had no idea, but she suddenly felt a strange stirring deep within the pit of her stomach, like butterflies, even though she wasn’t nervous of Loki at all. Why should she be? He was her friend.

Loki felt her staring and swivelled his eyes to meet hers. They were glowing like garnets on fire...so intense...so deep...so, so beautiful.

“I think I’d like to kiss you, Loki,” she whispered, her breathing slightly ragged. 

“I think I’d like that, Georgiana,” Loki whispered back. 

She leaned forwards and then felt the exhaustion just take her. In the same instance, Loki closed his eyes, ready for her kiss and instantly fell into the arms of Morpheus. Georgiana’s head landed on his shoulder, lolling slightly, and then she twisted about to get comfortable, eventually finding a position cuddled up close to him with her cheek against his arm and a small smile on her face. 

Morning found them still sleeping beneath the table, with no memory of that last conversation whatsoever when they eventually stirred.


	11. Only Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time there was a ball for two...

“You’re getting there.”

 

Georgiana giggled, pressing her hands to the glass and watching it ripple like water, although it still felt solid beneath her fingers. She had never thought to question exactly why she needed to get through the glass, to him, but something was drawing her along, as if often did for people in their dreams. “May I ask why it is you’re trapped like this?”

 

He smirked, without malice. “You already know that,” he said, tracing a hand across the glass, watching it ripple.

 

“I do?”

 

His only answer was to smile at her and though she found herself returning it, she couldn’t help feeling slightly annoyed by his lack of proper answer. “You talk in riddles all the time.”

 

“Of course I do. If I didn’t, if I just told you the straight, plain truth, you wouldn’t want to hear it.” He cocked his head on one side to watch her. “People never do. They prefer the illusion. It’s like doing a magic trick, without actual magic, and then explaining to someone how it was done. When they hear how it was done, they’re always disappointed. Because reality is always so much more boring than fantasy.”

 

“For some perhaps,” Georgiana smiled, “but right now my reality isn’t boring at all.”

 

“No?”

 

“In no way whatsoever.”

 

“Trapped in a castle with a cursed prince?”

 

“I wouldn’t say “trapped.” Anyway, if I had to be trapped with someone, I’m glad it’s with him.” Her voice was little more than a whisper now as she traced patterns in the glass, watching them pool and vanish beneath her fingertips. “He understands me better than I understand myself sometimes.”

 

He smiled, a small smile of sadness. “Don’t forget me, though?”

 

“How can I?”

 

“I mean it, Georgiana.” Her Dream Prince brought his face close to hers, so close she could almost feel him through the barrier separating them. “You’re my only hope.”

 

Georgiana was about to ask what he meant when she felt herself stir and then, opening her eyes, she saw the dream fade and the reality set in. Her head was aching like a Midgard man doing the can-can inside it, and what was **that?** That was not the ceiling of her bedroom looking down at her, because her bedroom ceiling was white, not brown...and certainly not that close to her. Frowning, she reached up a hand and her fingers met smooth wood. She frowned further. Was she in a box of some kind? Her eyes widened. A coffin? No, it couldn’t be- no. It couldn’t be. Because coffins didn’t let in the daylight and that was definitely the sun tickling her cheek there.

 

And since when had her pillow been so bony – and surprisingly comfortable?

 

She turned her head, wincing as it throbbed, and realised that she had fallen asleep with her head on Loki’s shoulder. Loki himself was sleeping deeply, blissfully unaware that they were so close together, and she thought, for a second, that it would be a shame to wake him, but she would probably have to do so sooner or later. So, sitting up, slightly, and now realising that they were asleep under the dining room table, she raised one hand to her head and with the other she shook him, gently. “Loki, wake up.”

 

“Must I?” he muttered, not opening his eyes. “If I wake up, I’m likely to be in pain.”

 

“You too?” Georgiana shook her head but that only served to make it ache more than it already was. “Ah!” she moaned. “What were we **doing** last night?”

 

“Making love until the small hours.” Loki opened his eyes to find her staring at him in horror and he grinned at her. “I’m jesting.” Georgiana giggled in relief and Loki pushed himself upright, running a hand through his hair to neaten it, and to relieve himself of his own headache. “No, if you’ll recall, we had a bit too much to drink because-”

 

“Because I challenged you to a contest,” Georgiana remembered, smiling sheepishly. “Sorry.”

 

“That’s alright; most fun I’ve had in ages.”

 

“Really?”

 

“There’s never a dull moment with you around,” Loki insisted.

 

Georgiana smiled. “Thanks. Ditto.”

 

Loki returned her smile. “Thanks.” Then as Georgiana continued to massage her scalp, he adopted a serious expression. “You alright?”

 

“Yes...headachy,” she replied, slightly airily.

 

“Come here.” Loki shifted forwards and placed his hands on her head. His skin was welcomingly cool and Georgiana closed her eyes at his touch. Then, to her pleasant surprise, she felt her headache fade like morning mist and she opened her eyes. “How did you do that?”

 

“Magic,” was his mischievous response.

 

“Well, I had no idea you could heal people.”

 

“Not quite. I can take away pain, but cuts, bruises, broken bones, no, can’t fix any of that. I don’t know why.”

 

He sounded down when he said that. Georgiana glanced at him as he brought his knees up to his chin, suddenly looking for all the world like a lonely child and she felt her heart go out to him. Reaching out, she took his hand in both of hers, causing him to look up at her in surprise. “Well, I still think that’s pretty amazing,” she told him, genuinely. “And thank you.”

 

Loki found himself smiling as he squeezed her fingers in response. “You’re welcome.”

 

Georgiana scrabbled out from underneath the table and stretched her cramped limbs. Feeling a rush of something, he didn’t know what, some kind of affection for her, gratitude too, Loki followed her. “You know, I’ve been thinking about what you said yesterday.”

 

“What did I say yesterday?” Georgiana asked.

 

“About the ballroom.”

 

“Oh?” Georgiana was surprised. Was he about to start inviting people into the Forbidden Castle? No, that didn’t seem likely. “And, um,” she added, awkwardly, leaning against the table, “what exactly were you thinking about doing with it?”

 

“I was thinking about holding a private ball in it tonight,” Loki answered, leaning beside her. “For two.”

 

Georgiana turned to him, her eyebrows shooting upwards. “Really?”

 

“Well...you said that you enjoyed dancing,” Loki replied. “And at least you wouldn’t have to listen to any catty conversation when you’re with me. And I can try not to be boring.”

 

“You’re never boring,” Georgiana smiled, and then added “Well, as long as you don’t mind dancing with me.”

 

“I’ll be worse than you,” Loki replied. “I’ve never actually-”

 

He found himself cut off as Georgiana flung herself at him for a hug. “Thank you so much, Loki,” she whispered. “I have missed dancing, even if I don’t miss being around everyone else I know when I do it.”

 

Loki swallowed, wondering why he was suddenly nervous; after all, it wasn’t the first time she had hugged him. Then, lest she get the feeling that he didn’t want her touching him, he quickly folded his arms around her and gave her a small squeeze. Georgiana closed her eyes for a moment, smiling to herself. How could Loki think himself a monster when he was like this? She just couldn’t fathom it.

 

“Well, then,” she smiled, leaning back to look up at him. “I suppose I should go and pick out a dress for tonight. I do have so many in that wardrobe after all.”

 

Loki smiled at her excitement. “Can’t that wait until after breakfast?”

 

“Oh, yes, breakfast. I forgot we hadn’t had that yet.”

 

They both laughed and then, realising that they were still holding onto one another, dropped their arms and stepped apart. As they ate, Loki wondered what this sudden feeling washing over him was. It was hard to pinpoint; for even though his head no longer ached it seemed to be reeling, and his heart kept racing as though he had just run for miles.

 

Whatever it was, he pushed it to the back of his mind as he set about preparing for their private ball that night, making sure that the place looked just perfect. After all, how could it be anything less for Georgiana? Using magic, he had the whole place dusted, the drapes lifted, the windows cleaned, the floor swept and polished, any furniture in the middle of the room cleared to the sides and fresh candles placed in sticks and in the chandelier. He also conjured up various instruments to play music for them to dance to, along with food and wine, set to one table at the side, and two chairs, just in case the dancing got too much for either of them.

 

Yes, he thought afterwards, as he admired his handiwork, everything looked perfect.

 

Georgiana, on the other hand, spent most of the day trying to choose a dress, because, as she had said to Loki, she had so many to choose from. In the end, though, she felt that she had found the perfect one. Made from pale gold sheer satin that gleamed when the light caught it, though it looked cream in some lights, with a flowing skirt, a jewelled bodice and ruffles about the low neckline and sleeves, the latter of which opened at the elbows, exposing delicate lace, and the mere sight of it was enough to make her catch her breath as she pulled it from the wardrobe and held it up against her. Yes, this was the one.

 

She dressed her hair, simply, tying it out of her eyes but leaving it hanging loose and adorning it with silk rose decorations, and a pair of cream satin shoes decorated with pearls completed the ensemble. She dusted her face with some light powder, just enough so that her skin looked a little paler under the lights, but not so pale that she looked like Death and sprayed her neck, wrists and hair with a scent she had discovered in the bathroom, which smelled like vanilla blossoms. Looking herself over in the mirror, she thought that if anyone she knew back home could see her now, they probably wouldn’t talk about her behind her back anymore.

 

“And to think I’ll be dancing with a Prince tonight,” she murmured to herself, giving herself a once-over and a twirl before mustering up her courage to go downstairs.

 

Loki met her on the stairs and it took him all his self-control not to stare at her. She looked radiant enough to put an angel to shame. Georgiana smiled, although she felt a slight blush creep up her cheeks as she approached him, and then, slightly nervous, made a small curtsey to him.

 

Loki found his voice. “You look beautiful,” he said, returning her gesture with a small bow.

 

“Thank you,” Georgiana smiled, taking in his appearance, in a grander version of his usual green and black attire; green tunic trimmed with gold, black trousers and boots and black and gold belt. Somehow the green complemented the shade of his skin perfectly. “And you look just like a Prince.”

 

Loki grinned and offered her his arm. She accepted, feeling more comfortable doing so with him, she realised, than she ever had with any other man she had ever met before at such functions. Together they descended the stairs and as they stepped into the room, Georgiana couldn’t help uttering a soft gasp as the splendour of the place. “Oh, Loki, this is just like something from a book! It’s wonderful!”

 

Loki smiled at her. “I’m glad you like it.”

 

“Dance with me?” Georgiana took his hands and pulled him into the centre of the room.

 

“Alright, but if I step on your feet, I apologise in advance,” Loki replied, waving a hand at the instruments. They immediately began to play a soft waltz tune that reminded Georgiana of falling raindrops and she quickly stepped closer to him. It was then that Loki remembered that he had never actually danced with a woman before in his entire life. (Or a man for that matter.) Nervously he placed his hands on her waist and she smiled up at him.

 

“You really are rusty, aren’t you?” she teased. Loki offered her a humbled smile and she giggled, softly, taking one of his hands in hers and arranging them so that he would be leading her. “Here,” she murmured, pressing her other hand on his shoulder, “and you don’t need to be so stiff. Relax a bit.”

 

Loki winced. “I don’t want to get it wrong.”

 

“You really can’t,” she insisted. “Just move when I move and when you feel confident enough, you lead.”

 

As the music began to pick up, Loki allowed himself to trust her and they began to dance. To his surprise, it was easier than anticipated and soon he found himself leading with no assistance at all. Georgiana beamed at him, her smile brighter than all the candles in the room, and her touch as soft as swansdown. They moved flawlessly together, their movements as smooth and unbroken as water, and suddenly it seemed like they were the only two people in the whole of the Nine Realms. Georgiana didn’t recognise the tune they were dancing to, but she felt that it must be the most beautiful piece of music she had ever heard, and could only imagine what the lyrics to it would be, if it had any, that is.

 

The dance seemed to last forever, although in reality, it only lasted for about an hour. Neither of them had noticed that the sun setting, so focused where they on each other and their movements, until a quick glance at the window showed the blue-black sky of night, littered with starlight. Neither of them noticed either than in all their moving they had moved closer to one another; even when Georgiana rested her head against Loki’s chest and Loki settled his atop her head, they were barely aware of it because it just felt so right in that moment.

 

But the song finally drew to a close and they both realised how long they had been on their feet for. Smiling, Georgiana lifted her head to look at Loki. “I thought you said were no good at dancing, Your Highness?”

 

“I seem to have acquired a very good teacher recently,” Loki quipped back, provoking laughter from both of them.

 

Georgiana glanced at the window. “Look, the sun set and we didn’t even notice.”

 

Taking his hand in hers, she stepped up to the window, and then, with a soft sigh, she smiled and wrapped her arms around his arm, leaning against him with a smile on her face as she gazed at the stars, and then across the grounds, which were still covered in snow. It glowed with a faint tinge of blue in the moonlight, the lake glowing brightest of all, like a circle of mirror amidst the frost. “So beautiful,” she murmured.

 

Loki looked at her and had to agree. “Very,” he murmured, his other hand finding one of hers and squeezing her fingers. For the first time in his life, he realised he was feeling slightly warm, and it came on the second he touched her.

 

But it was just her hand expelling body heat, wasn’t it?

 

“You’re so lucky with a view like this every day,” Georgiana murmured. “And every night.”

 

“You should see Asgard in the snow,” Loki told her. “This,” he gestured at the window, “pales into comparison to that.”

 

“Is that an invitation?” she teased, looking up at him.

 

Loki met her eyes, which were shining in the dim light, and smiled back at her. “Maybe,” he said, only half-teasing.

 

Georgiana sensed there was a truth in that and looked at him intently. “You mean...we could...one day?”

 

“I could take you.”

 

“I’d like that.” Georgiana hesitated. “But...what if people start...ostracising you?”

 

Loki shrugged. “I could perform some kind of spell so they can’t see me.”

 

“You shouldn’t have to do that.” Georgiana rested against his arm again. “People should stop judging by appearances all the time, and learn to appreciate what’s underneath.”

 

“Not everyone in this world thinks like you, though, Georgiana,” Loki smiled, and he couldn’t resist nudging his forehead against hers in a small gesture of gratitude. Georgiana smiled up at him and Loki suddenly realised what it was she was doing to him, what these strange feelings were in aid of, the one thing he had thought more impossible than the prospect of someone looking beyond his own appearance to see the person within the curse.

 

Before he could even begin to comprehend how it happened, however, Georgiana straightened up, cheerfully and asked “Do you mind if we sit for a moment? I’m getting a little peckish.”

 

“Of course.” Loki gestured for her to precede him and then followed her to the table, his mind racing.

 

How in the whole of the Nine Realms, no, how in the whole of **Hel** had he managed to **fall in love with her?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song they dance to is this one: http://youtu.be/_gwjPkj4znI
> 
> Georgiana's dress is NOT, contrary to popular opinion, based on Belle's from the Disney version of BatB, but on the one Keira Knightly wears in the film The Duchess when she gets married.


	12. Love and Other Fevers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time there was a sick prince with a caring friend...

Loki raised his head from his pillow, and then immediately flopped it back down again. He felt terrible, and he was certain that it wasn’t love that was making him feel like that. No, this felt like one of those illnesses he had had in his childhood. He had vivid memories of himself and Thor, who would usually catch whatever his brother caught on the same day, sitting up in their parents’ vast four-poster bed together with the sheets pulled up around them and their mother fussing over them with food and cold flannels and the like. Usually if anyone got ill, it was the servants’ job to see to them, but Frigga always insisted on doing it herself, partly out of concern for her boys and partly because she didn’t want Loki getting upset that the servants would flinch at the sight of him even at such a time.

 

Rolling onto his back, he massaged his forehead with one hand, working away the headache, although he still felt terrible. His skin felt like it was on fire, his nose was finding it hard to breathe and he quickly sat up as a sudden coughing fit seized him.

 

“Oh, Gods,” he groaned, feeling that if he coughed any harder he might throw up a vital organ. It was probably as well to stay away from Georgiana if he was feeling like this. He did **not** want her catching it.

 

In spite of how he was feeling, he smiled to himself. How had he ever managed to live a second without Georgiana Spencer in his life? She was like...it was hard to describe. She was like the oxygen he needed to breathe. Being near her set his heart racing and had him catching his breath. Her smiles were like sunshine that could light up even the darkest room.

 

He shuddered with the effort of having coughed and lay back down again, hoping that this flu would be gone by morning. Still, there wasn’t really anything to get up for, was there? He could use magic to get him anything he needed and Georgiana could surely find some way of entertaining herself without him for one day?

 

Or possibly not.

 

He was startled from a dreamless nap by a soft knock at the door and a gentle voice he knew calling “Loki? Are you alright?”

 

Groaning inwardly, he pushed himself up on one arm. “Don’t come in; I’m ill.” The door opened and he rolled his eyes. “And she comes in anyway,” he muttered, though not as maliciously as he would have ordinarily said it.

 

Georgiana, dressed in a simple gown made of satin, in a colour that was somewhere between orange and peach, with black lacing about the neck and cuffs, her hair loose and her feet clad in silk slippers, ignored his muttering, closed the door behind her and stepped quickly up to him. She looked worried as she pressed her hand to her forehead. “What is it?” She almost gasped at the feel of his skin. “You’re burning up!”

 

“I think it’s influenza,” Loki replied, closing his eyes at her touch.

 

“Oh, you poor thing,” she cooed.

 

 **“Thing?”** Loki repeated, without opening his eyes, since he was torn between enjoying her touch and giving her a disapproving look.

 

“Well, I can’t really say “Poor boy,” now, can I?” Georgiana countered, momentarily distracted in tracing the patterns on his skin with her fingers. Noticing what she was doing, she blushed and removed her hand. “Do you need anything?”

 

“I need you away from me,” Loki insisted. “I don’t want you getting this.”

 

“That’s very noble of you, Your Highness,” Georgiana replied, unable to resist giving a small mocking bob of respect, which caused Loki to raise his eyebrows at her, “but I’ve had flu before and I don’t care if you give it to me or not. All I do know is that right now you need some TLC.”

 

“Why do you have to be so stubborn?” Loki muttered.

 

“Why do you?” Georgiana countered, raising an eyebrow at him.

 

Loki gave in and smiled at her. “Well, while it’s very sweet of you to care, Georgiana, I really don’t need you to bring me anything. I can use magic.”

 

“So, just some company, then?” Georgiana replied, sitting on the bed.

 

“If you catch this-”

 

“I don’t care.”

 

“Alright, but don’t go blaming me if you do,” Loki grinned.

 

Georgiana smiled and felt his hand. He was still warm. “You need to cool down,” she insisted, pulling the blankets off him. “Otherwise you’ll boil to death.”

 

“Maybe you should open the window and let in some snow,” Loki suggested.

 

“That’s a good idea.”

 

“Hold on, I was-”

 

But Georgiana was already at the window and tugging it open, letting a flurry of cold wind ripple through the room. It was surprisingly welcome, so Loki ceased complaining and allowed it to wash over him, until he noticed Georgiana was shivering.

 

“I’ll just get my cloak,” she said, but Loki quickly waved his hand and summoned it into her arms.

 

“You shouldn’t freeze to death on my behalf,” he said as she wrapped it around herself.

 

“I don’t mind,” Georgiana insisted, sitting back down with him. “Now, what say we have breakfast?”

 

Remembering something his mother had told him about eating well during illness, Loki conjured up an array of food for them and they sat opposite one another, cross-legged, to enjoy it. Loki was reminded about what Georgiana had said about wishing they had known one another in their youth and he imagined that if he had had a friend like Georgiana back then, they would have done things like this a lot. He couldn’t help wondering what she must have been like as a child; perhaps like a younger version of her sister in looks, but certainly with the same feisty, independent personality he had come to love so much. They might even have been good friends then, he noted, what with their shared love of reading and snowball fights, and then perhaps as they grew up, perhaps, well, just perhaps she might have-

 

“How are feeling now?”

 

His thoughts broken by Georgiana, Loki pulled himself together again and smiled at her. “I don’t think I’m burning up anymore.”

 

Georgiana felt his forehead. “No, but I should shut the window now your temperature’s gone down; otherwise you’ll get a chill.”

 

“No I won’t,” Loki reminded her.

 

“Well, let’s not split hairs; better safe than sorry and all that,” Georgiana replied, clambering off the bed and closing the window anyway. Whilst her back was turned, Loki quickly magicked away the empty dishes and refilled his glass of water. Georgiana turned to him and pulled off her cloak. “Are you sure you don’t want me to bring you anything? Tissues? That book we started together the day before yesterday? Something to help you sleep?”

 

To be perfectly honest, Loki was beginning to feel the strain of the illness. Each cough and sneeze was tiring him out. However he refused to fall asleep when Georgiana was clearly offering her help because she felt pretty useless not being able to do much else for him. “Thanks, but I can-”

 

“No, let me,” she insisted, gently.

 

He smiled. “Alright, then. You’ll find some tissues in the bathroom, and if you’d be so good to run down to the library afterwards...”

 

Georgiana smiled and hurried to do so. The second she was out of the room, Loki closed his eyes, wondering how the Hel he could have found someone so kind and caring after so many years feeling like an outcast in society. He could see now why so many men seemed to want to marry her; even that Duke Cavendish she often talked about could probably lose his heart to her.

 

The question was, well, the two questions were these:

 

Firstly, did she, or could she ever, return his feelings? And, if so, how did he go about finding out? He couldn’t very well just ask her outright. She might send him subtle hints that he might not pick up, or he might pick up on things that in her mind were just gestures of friendship and mistake them for gestures of love.

 

Secondly, if she did return his feelings, then what did he do about it? What would the next step be? Could they have some kind of life, some kind of future, together? No, that was ridiculous! How could they?

 

And yet...and yet...

 

She certainly saw him as a friend. She had said so often enough. And they were close; after all he had spent the night before last in her bed, even if nothing had happened, that had to account for something. And she had kissed him, even if it was only a friendly gesture of gratitude, she had dared do what no other woman, not that he had ever encountered many before, had dared do in touching him like that.

 

Perhaps it was possible that she could-

 

The door opened again and Georgiana walked in, holding the large volume in one hand and smiling, encouragingly, at him. “I’ll start,” she suggested, clambering onto the bed beside him.

 

“You can sit here,” Loki offered, patting the place beside him. It would be more comfortable for her, leaning against the headboard, he thought. “If you’re really not bothered about catching this.”

 

“It **is** only flu,” Georgiana replied, moving up to sit beside him, gratefully. “Not something fatal.”

 

“Are you sure about that?” Loki asked, rubbing his forehead and then coughing a bit more. Georgiana looked at him in concern until he was finished. “I do feel like I’m dying.”

 

“Aw!” Georgiana linked her arm through his and gave it a squeeze, cuddling up beside him. “I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better.”

 

“You’re already doing that,” Loki murmured.

 

She smiled, opened the book and began to read. The story was one neither of them had heard of before, about a group of friends who got lost in a crumbling castle and one of them discovered a moonstone with the apparent ability to call upon the dead, which of course the others were sceptical about until strange things began happening all around them. It was a gripping read and soon the pair of them felt as if they too were part of the action, hurrying around the place, trying to avoid suits of armour that seemed to come to life and objects being hurled about the castle. Georgiana was a patient reader; if Loki suddenly sneezed or suffered another coughing fit whilst she was reading, she would immediately stop, check he was alright and the go back to the start of the passage she had just been reading once he had finished, so that neither of them would miss anything.

 

“You should rest,” she said eventually, noticing that he did look exhausted.

 

“Not a chance,” Loki insisted, stubbornly. “I want to know how it ends.”

 

Georgiana thought for a moment and then pulled his pillow onto her lap, remembering a trick her father had sometimes used whenever she didn’t want to go to sleep because they were reading a good book together. “Come here,” she suggested, gesturing.

 

Loki raised his eyebrows at her. “You want me in your lap?”

 

“It might help you relax.”

 

“I’ve no doubt it will.”

 

Georgiana didn’t have a heart to even swat him for his teasing when he was feeling so awful, so she simply tugged at the shoulder of his tunic until he eventually gave in and laid his head on the pillow.

 

“You might want to burn this dress afterwards,” he muttered.

 

“Oh, Loki, it’s a flu, not the plague,” Georgiana replied, rubbing his shoulder, absently, before re-opening the book and taking up the story again. Loki didn’t bother to argue; instead he simply shook his head and lay, quite comfortably, where he was, listening to her read. Try as he might to stay awake, however, the illness was really taking its toll on him.

 

“Georgiana?” he murmured, presently.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Thank you. For this.”

 

Georgiana smiled down at him and squeezed his shoulder. “You’re welcome, Loki.”

 

Lulled by her touch and the softness in her words, Loki finally allowed his eyes to drift shut for a moment and soon his breathing became heavier and slower as he fell asleep. Georgiana closed the book and smiled, her hand moving to brush his hair out of his face and then just soothingly, gently, stroking it through her fingers. How, she found herself wondering, could anyone look at Loki and see a monster? How could they not imagine him like this; kind and vulnerable and sometimes in need of someone to talk to? And there was nothing repulsive about his appearance whatsoever; his skin was a beautiful shade of blue and his feature handsome enough. Even his eyes had never terrified her or caused her to shudder. Sometimes they were so intense that she felt like he could see right into her soul.

 

“Get well soon, Loki,” she whispered, before leaning against the headboard and feeling herself drift off to sleep as well.


	13. Letting Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time a hopeful moment was interrupted...

Why was he so nervous?

 

Well, he knew the answer to that, it was obvious. After all, who wouldn’t be nervous in his position? It was something he always noticed in books, when men were in this position they got incredibly nervous, to the point of anxiety, about it, especially the ones who took care to plan it all out right down to the last detail. And here was he, Loki, with no kind of plan whatsoever, only the knowledge that it was something he had to – no, not **had** to do, that made it sound like a chore – something he truly wanted to do.

 

And, of course, he was nervous because he had no indication what the outcome would be.

 

“You just have to say it,” he muttered to himself, pacing about the room. “Don’t be nervous. You’ve nothing to be afraid of. It’s not like you’re going to do it in front of a million other people or anything. It’s Georgiana. You don’t need to be nervous around her.”

 

But the reason he was so nervous was **because** it was Georgiana, and he knew inwardly that he was running the risk of heartbreak if the outcome was negative. On the other hand, though, he would run the risk of heartbreak if he didn’t do it and the outcome turned out positive.

 

Why did love have to be so complicated?

 

Loki leaned against the table, sighed and ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm himself. He was slightly aware of someone doing that to him recently, a vague memory, although he wasn’t entirely certain whether or not he had been dreaming. If he had, he was certain that it had been Georgiana, that day when he had been ill and she had invited him to lie with his head in her lap. He smiled, slightly. That was all of six days ago, almost a week, and he had woken the following morning feeling none the worse for wear, and he was certain that had partly been in thanks to her nursing skills.

 

The idea he had now had only occurred to him the evening before, and he had been thinking it through all night, arguing mentally with himself about whether or not it was a good idea and finally deciding to just go for it and see what happened. They had been sitting up together in the library, reading a strange but enjoyable Midgardian tale about a preserved corpse that had come back to life following an ancient curse and had terrorized those who had unearthed it until they eventually managed to lay it to rest. Both of them had been very interested in the main character, Malcolm, who had fallen deeply in love with the daughter of the man who had unearthed the corpse in the first place, Margaret, and through it all, both had found themselves hoping that the two lovers would survive the curse and get married at the end of the book, which they had done.

 

“Aw!” had been Georgiana’s reaction when Loki had finally read that sentence and closed the book. “And before you ask,” she added, mischievously, “that’s not disappointment that the book’s over but gladness that those two finally got together.”

 

“You must have read my mind,” Loki smiled, setting the book down.

 

“It was just so sweet, though; the way he said he’d do anything for her, even if it meant sacrificing his own happiness for hers,” Georgiana replied, leaning against him, thoughtfully. “I think that must be when it’s True Love; when you start thinking like that, and never stop.”

 

That had set Loki thinking then about his own feelings for her. Would he? Would he sacrifice his own happiness for hers? Of course he would! Georgiana was always first in his thoughts; her happiness, her welfare; it had to come before his own. His whole world, his entire life, seemed to revolve around her now, and she hadn’t even asked for it. And he doubted that she ever would. Georgiana wasn’t a demanding person. She had made it quite clear that all she wanted out of life was the freedom to be her own person, to be who she truly was and not the person anyone else wanted her to be, and that all she wanted out of love was someone to truly love her, to understand her and not judge her for being her own person.

 

And Loki did that; he did love the person she was already. He couldn’t imagine why anyone would want her to be some obedient, dutiful wife who simply sat at home waiting for her husband to return and use her as the tool for providing heirs with. Before he had even met Georgiana he had this understanding that a spouse wasn’t someone you had around because you needed them but because you **wanted** them. How could people stand to get married and live tepid lives with people they didn’t really love or who didn’t really love them? Surely it would drive them mad?

 

And that was when the notion had come to him; the realisation that a life with Georgiana would be beautiful whereas a life without her would be empty.

 

So here he was now, on this new morning, Loki, youngest son of Odin and Frigga, brother to Thor, Prince of Asgard, about to propose to Georgiana Spencer, the one woman he was certain he would love until the day they both died.

 

The thing was, though, of course, he had no idea if she returned his feelings. If she did, then wonderful. If not, well, then, he would be on the road to heartbreak.

 

The door opened suddenly and Loki started, looking up with wide eyes and thinking for a brief second that the castle was under attack. But it was merely Georgiana breezing in, bright as the new day, and he mentally scolded himself for being so silly.

 

“Good morning,” Georgiana beamed, her voice as sunny as the sky.

 

Loki fixed his face into a smile. “Good morning. Did you sleep well?”

 

“Like a log,” Georgiana reassured him. “Don’t worry,” she added, stepping closer to him, a teasing look in her eyes, “I didn’t have any dreams about a long preserved corpse chasing after me or anything.”

 

“I’m sure if you had I would have heard you screaming,” Loki teased back and she laughed. It was such a beautiful sound, her laughter. Without even noticing he was doing it, he pulled out the chair for her to sit down, and she accepted with a small teasing curtsey before she slid into her seat. Mentally conjuring their breakfast, Loki sat down beside her. “You are looking very cheerful today,” he observed.

 

“Am I?” Georgiana asked, picking up her tea cup. “Well, it’s amazing what a good night’s sleep can do for you. Anyway, it would seem I’m not the only one.” Not trusting his voice, Loki simply gave her a questioning look and she went on “You’re looking brighter than usual, that’s all.”

 

“Well, I didn’t have any night terrors either,” Loki replied, smiling.

 

“No, I’m sure I would have heard you screaming,” Georgiana replied, grinning.

 

He chuckled. “Touché.”

 

Georgiana glanced at him as they ate. He might be cheerful, but she sensed that there was something weighing on his mind. Finally, she plucked up the courage to ask “Is everything alright?”

 

Loki looked up at her, perhaps a little too sharply, in surprise. “Sorry?”

 

“You looked a bit nervous just then.” She reached across the table and squeezed his hand. “Is something wrong?”

 

Warmth flowed through him at her touch. “No,” Loki answered, honestly, feeling hope for the first time that morning, and he turned his palm upwards to squeeze her hand back. “Everything’s fine.”

 

“Are you sure?” Her eyes were wide with concern as she covered his hand with both of hers. “Because if it isn’t...you **do** know you can tell me, right?”

 

Loki smiled. “I would always tell you, Georgiana. You’re my best friend.” Then he mentally kicked himself for how lame that sounded out loud, but Georgiana didn’t laugh at him, simply squeezed his hand and smiled, brightly. It gave him courage and he took a deep breath. “But there **was** something I wanted to ask you.” Georgiana nodded, a sign for him to ask away. He could feel his heart racing as he decided to throw caution to the wind and just do it. “Georgiana-”

 

He was cut short by a frantic hammering that caused them both to start and whip around. It sounded like someone, or rather, two someones, were trying to get in at the front door. Georgiana quickly pushed back her chair, ready to get up and let go of his hand. “Is that Thor?” she asked.

 

‘If it is, I’ll **murder** him!’ Loki thought.

 

“I don’t think so,” he answered, getting to his feet. “Sounds like there’s more than one person.”

 

“Georgiana!” came the frantic cries. “Georgiana!”

 

She got to her feet. “George and Hen! What..?”

 

Loki shot to the front door and magicked the thing open and Georgiana reached him just as her siblings tumbled into the hall. Seeing their sister and paying no attention to Loki, they ran to her and Henrietta clung to her, sobbing “Oh, Gee! Gee!”

 

“What are you two doing here?” Georgiana exclaimed, pleased to see them but at the same time astonished by their presence. “What’s wrong?”

 

“It’s Mama,” George panted, leaning one hand against a pillar in order to stay upright.

 

“Mama?”

 

“She’s ill. I don’t know how bad it is...but you’ve got to come.” He turned to look pleadingly at Loki, adding “She keeps asking for you,” to his sister.

 

Georgiana felt like the bottom of her world was dropping out as she stared at them both. True, she and her mother didn’t always see eye to eye, but the thought of her being ill; her **mother,** who had always been strong as an ox. “We’ll do no good by panicking,” she answered, smoothing her sister’s hair as she struggled to keep her own emotions under control. “Have you sent for a doctor?”

 

“Yes, but he’s taking ages. He’d already been called away from home to deliver a baby and there’s traffic at that end of town,” George said.

 

“What are we going to do?” Henrietta asked, looking up at Georgiana with wide eyes.

 

“We’re going to stay calm,” Georgiana replied, “and think.”

 

“I have something that might help.”

 

She turned to Loki, the only one of them who was looking calm. Silently, Loki reached into an inside pocket of his tunic and pulled out a small crystal bottle filled with a cream-coloured liquid and held it up. “This is Asgard medicine, from one of the healers at the Palace. It can cure just about anything. I was saving it for an emergency, but if this doesn’t count as one, then I don’t know what does.”

 

He held the bottle out to George, who took it hesitantly and turned it over in his hands. “No tricks?” he asked, slightly suspiciously.

 

“No tricks. I can assure you, it’ll work, or if by some slim chance it doesn’t, then your mother must have something rare that I cannot help with.” Loki might have been looking at George when he said it, but Georgiana felt that his words were directed at her. “And if that’s the case, then I’m truly sorry. But I can’t think why it wouldn’t work.”

 

“Well,” said George, stoutly, “thank you.” He glanced at Georgiana and she knew what he was thinking; could she come with them. She took a deep breath, although she had no idea what she was about to say, when Loki spoke up again.

 

“What are you waiting for? Go to her.”

 

Georgiana stared at him. “Loki-”

 

“She’s your mother. She needs you. Your place is with her, not me.”

 

Henrietta tugged her arm. “Come on, quick.”

 

“Just a second,” Georgiana replied, startled by the fact that Loki was letting her go after she had promised to stay with him forever. “Could you two fetch my horse from the stable, please?”

 

Sensing that she had something to say that she didn’t want them to hear, her siblings jumped to it, although both took a brief moment to thank Loki again for his assistance before they left. Alone together in the hallway, the two faced one another.

 

“Loki, I made a promise,” Georgiana began.

 

“Georgiana, you’re not my prisoner. You stopped being that a long time ago.”

 

“So...I’m free?”

 

Loki managed a small smile, even though knowing that she was about to leave forever was killing him. “Yes.”

 

Georgiana suddenly felt a desire to cry, in happiness, that he was going to let her go and be with her mother at this desperate hour, and she brought both hands up to her face to stop herself from bursting into tears. “Thank you,” she whispered, and then she charged forwards and flung her arms about him, hugging him tightly. “Oh, thank you!”

 

Feeling it would be the last time he ever did so, Loki wrapped his arms about her and savoured every second of having her in his arms. “You’re welcome,” he murmured, and then he added “Go on now, go, before it’s too late.”

 

Her eyes shining with unshed tears, Georgiana took a step back from him, and then kissed his cheek, gently. “You’re wonderful,” she whispered, and then she finally turned and hurried to the door. On her way, however, she stopped and turned to him. “Oh, what was it you wanted to ask me? Before?”

 

“It doesn’t matter,” Loki answered.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“It wasn’t anything important.”

 

She gave him a small, brief smile and then left. Loki stood limply where he was, listening to the sound of her and her siblings’ voices and their horses’ hooves as they grew fainter and fainter until they could no longer be heard. Only then did he magic the door closed again.

 

‘It doesn’t matter? It wasn’t anything important?’

 

His heart felt like it was severed in two. Loki ran a hand through his hair, realising that he was shaking but it wasn’t until he reached the top step of the staircase that he realised he was crying. He had lost her. He just knew it. She was out of his reach for good.

 

‘But could it be any other way? What was I meant to do; forbid her from leaving when her mother needs her? Watch as she crumbled because her mother died? Could I live with myself if that happened? Of course not!’

 

It was like that story. He had sacrificed his chance of love so that she could be happy. And whilst he was glad that she was happy, and convinced that he had done the right thing, inwardly everything was aching.

 

Loki sat down on the step and curled into himself, bringing his knees up and burying his head in his arms, thoughts of Georgiana filtering around in his head.

 

***

 

Georgiana felt her heart racing like ten thousand horses as she hurried up the steps and burst through the doors, surprising the servants as she tore past them. George and Henrietta ran alongside her, stumbling a little as they struggled to keep up, and so it was that the three of them tumbled into the room where their mother lay on her bed being tended to by a doctor and nurse.

 

“Mama!” Georgiana cried, throwing herself down beside her.

 

Her mother’s pallor was pale and she seemed so weak in her movement but her eyes widened at the sight of her eldest child. “Georgiana!”

 

“Here, Mama, drink this!” Georgiana held up the bottle. “It’s Asgard medicine; it can help!”

 

The doctor looked surprised but impressed. “Where did you get that?”

 

“A friend gave it to me.” She held it out to him. “Will it help?”

 

“Yes. Yes it will. Asgard medicine is the best there is.”

 

The doctor poured the potion into a cup as Georgiana grasped her mother’s hand. Her mother smiled, bravely. “Georgiana, I thought I’d never see you again.”

 

“I’m fine, Mama. I’m-” She cut off, because suddenly using the word “home” seemed inappropriate now. “I’m back.”

 

The doctor held the cup to her mother’s lips and Georgiana held her breath as she drank, praying in her mind that it would work. To her relief, the doctor smiled at her, a sign that it had, and her mother’s pallor brightened at once and she seemed stronger as she gripped her daughter’s hand.

 

‘Thank you, Loki,’ Georgiana thought, sitting beside her mother. “Mama, I’ve got so much to tell you, but you should rest now. I’ll explain everything later.”


	14. The Heart Never Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time a girl turned down a proposal...

“Georgiana, where in Valhalla have you been?” was the first thing her mother asked after she woke from her sleep. Now that her daughter was back and she didn’t need to worry anymore, she could afford to be sharp with her.

 

Georgiana took a deep breath, wonder where to begin. “How...what did George and Hen tell you?”

 

“They simply said that they’d lost you en route home after that storm.”

 

With all that had happened since setting foot inside the Forbidden Castle, Georgiana had quite forgotten about that storm. Now she couldn’t help but be thankful for it, because it had brought her to Loki. “Well, I asked them to cover for me, because I didn’t want you to worry. You see...I’ve sort of been...living at the Forbidden Castle.”

 

Her mother sat up at once. “What do you mean “sort of been living at the Forbidden Castle?” Everyone knows it’s home to a monster!”

 

“No, Mama, it isn’t. Loki isn’t a monster. He’s just a man under a curse that makes people judge him before they get to know him. He’s my friend.”

 

Her mother looked suspicious. “You’ve been his guest?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I offered myself as his prisoner when George and Hen tried to steal something from him.” She frowned, remembering that she had never actually found out what it was they tried to take.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous! Your siblings know better than that!”

 

“Perhaps they didn’t think of it as stealing, but Loki wouldn’t lie to me.”

 

“What makes you so sure?”

 

“Because-”

 

“What makes you think that a man like that-?”

 

“Because I **know** him, Mama!” Georgiana cried. “I know him better than anyone else! He’s no monster; he was just lonely, because no one would ever take a chance to get to know him! But **I** did! I’ve seen the man beneath the blue skin and red eyes; and he is that, just a man! Not a monster!”

 

Her mother stared at her, and when she could finally find the words she wanted to say, they came out in a slightly strangled tone. “Georgiana; you’re talking like a woman in love!”

 

Georgiana hesitated, feelings washing through her like a flurry of snow, and then she smiled. “I am, aren’t I?” Sitting up a little straighter, she let out a small gasp of delight and covered her mouth with both hands to stop a laugh escaping. “Mama, you’re absolutely right!” She could feel her heart racing as she thought back over every single moment they had shared together, her and Loki, together, just the two of them. The truth must have been hidden from her before but now it was all so perfectly clear. **“I love him!”**

 

Her mother wondered whether she ought to throw a bucket of cold water over her daughter, who looked quite feverish. “Georgiana...”

 

Georgiana barely heard her as she got to her feet, beaming in delight and excitement. “I need to go back there! What if he feels the same way and neither of us does anything?”

 

“Georgiana, sit down and stop acting like a love-struck child!” Automatically, Georgiana obeyed but she couldn’t seem to stop smiling. “Now, how can you possibly have those sorts of feelings for someone you’ve only known a short time?”

 

“I don’t know; I just do!”

 

Her mother suddenly looked shocked and held out her hand, grasping her daughter’s tightly. “Georgiana, you’re not..?”

 

“Not what?” Georgiana frowned.

 

“You know. Are you...have you and he been...you know.”

 

“What?”

 

Her mother sighed. “Intimate.”

 

Georgiana’s eyes widened. “No, Mama!”

 

“Are you sure? He’s never-?”

 

“What? Forced himself upon me? No! He would never do that!”

 

“And you haven’t willingly-?”

 

“No, Mama. Honestly.”

 

Her mother sighed in relief and dropped her hand. “Good.”

 

“I mean, we did share a bed once but that was it.” Sensing she wasn’t helping herself, Georgiana added quickly “Nothing happened, Mama, I swear it. It was just because I had a nightmare and Loki was kind enough to stay with me that night.”

 

Her mother shook her head. “Here you are a girl sought after by dukes and lords and you choose to lose your heart over-!”

 

“A prince, Mama,” Georgiana interrupted, knowing that she was playing her trump card. “Loki is none other than Prince Loki of Asgard, son of King Odin.”

 

Her mother stared at her in wonder. “Prince...of Asgard?”

 

“Yes, Mama, so you see, he’s always been a perfect gentleman to me.” She had long decided to forget the incident with the mirror and the ice, given that he had apologised for it afterwards.

 

“So what do you do all day with him in that place?”

 

“We talk, and sometimes we read together. He shares my love for books. Or we play cards...and once we danced together. And before that we had so many drinks together that we fell asleep under the table.”

 

“Georgiana! That is very unladylike!”

 

“Don’t you see, Mama? Loki doesn’t care if I’m ladylike or not! He likes me for who I am!” Georgiana took a deep breath and dared tread the path she was certain would lead to more arguments. “I know that you want me to make a good match, but I would love Loki even if he were little more than a beggar, as long as he was the same man. And if he loves me back, we can be happy together, Mama. Don’t you want that? Wouldn’t you rather I was happy and loved than the unhappy wife of some duke or lord who didn’t love me?”

 

Her mother was silent a moment, processing this, and then she asked, slightly stiffly, “He makes you happy?”

 

Georgiana nodded. “Very much, Mama.”

 

“And he’s good to you, kind to you?”

 

“Yes. The reason he let me go was so that I could be with you, and help you through this illness.”

 

“Then you have my blessing.”

 

Georgiana felt a rush of relief rise in her and she hugged her mother tightly. “Thank you, Mama!”

 

“You will do no better than a Prince.”

 

“Oh, Mama!”

 

“Just imagine it; Princess Georgiana of Asgard.”

 

“Mama, I would be with Loki and that’s the most important thing.” Georgiana sank back into her seat, fixing her mother with a serious look. “I do have to go back and tell him. He needs to know. Apart from his family, I must be the only person who does love him. It’s sad in a way...but he’ll be happy then when I tell him.”

 

“There’s something you’re going to have to do first,” her mother replied.

 

“What?”

 

“Put Duke Cavendish out of his misery and turn down his proposal when it comes.”

 

Georgiana sighed. The last thing she wanted to do was face the Duke again, but she knew that it was the polite thing and that she would have to at some point, so she nodded. “Yes, Mama, you’re right.”

 

The opportunity presented itself sooner than anticipated, that very day in fact. Georgiana was sitting with her mother, talking, or rather her mother was talking and Georgiana was daydreaming about Loki, when one of the servants came in and informed her that the Duke was downstairs.

 

“This is it,” Georgiana muttered, getting to her feet and then thanking and dismissing the servant before making her way down to the drawing room. The Duke was standing by the fireplace and seeing him, her suspicions were confirmed; he had every air of a man confident in his abilities, and she could only think of one reason for that. He was about to propose to her.

 

“Duke Cavendish,” she greeted him, with a small curtsey, as was polite. A vision of herself teasing Loki like that the day he had been ill wafted into her mind and she bit back a laugh. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

 

The word “pleasure” felt wrong somehow, but she knew she had to be polite otherwise he would be humiliated and her family would bear the brunt of it.

 

The Duke turned to her. “Miss Georgiana,” he said, his voice cutting in the air, not soft and gentle like Loki’s, “we have known each other for quite some time now.”

 

“Yes, indeed,” Georgiana agreed. His eyes flashed dangerously and she realised that she had interrupted him prematurely. Humbly, she dropped her eyes and tried to focus on thoughts of Loki instead, reassuring herself that this would be over soon and she could go back to him.

 

“As such, I’ve come to assess you as a woman who would make a perfect mistress of my estate and therefore a perfect wife. You would live in luxury, be financially secure for the rest of your life and want for nothing if you were to accept my proposal.”

 

Georgiana waited but it seemed he was done. She took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. He was waiting in anticipation, clearly certain that she was going to accept him. “Sir,” she replied, as politely as she could, “you make a very generous offer and I’m very flattered by your,” she thought for a moment before going on, “compliments, and the fact that I was your first choice of suitable wife material. But I’m afraid I must decline.”

 

The smile slipped from his face and his features became hard as stone. His fury was quite evident. “You’re turning me down?”

 

His sharpness startled her but she was determined not to be shaken in her own house. “I’m afraid I must, Duke. My heart already belongs to someone else and I would wed no other man than he.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Does it matter?”

 

“Tell me!”

 

Georgiana took a few steps backwards, away from his anger, but her courage returned to her as she thought of Loki, imagined he was beside her, holding her. The feel of his arms about her at that moment was more appealing than anything. Boldly, she stuck out her chin and addressed the Duke. “Prince Loki of Asgard, the owner of the Forbidden Castle.”

 

The Duke looked genuinely shocked by her admission. “That **monster?”**

 

“Don’t call him that!” Georgiana snapped. “Don’t you dare call him that!”

 

“You would choose him over me?”

 

“Yes, Sir, I would! For he has my heart and if I married anyone else, it wouldn’t be enough.”

 

“I believe I could manage sufficiently-”

 

“I mean it wouldn’t be enough **for me.”** Georgiana fixed him with a look. “You could offer me the world and I would still love Loki.” The Duke looked thunderous but she had ceased to be afraid of him. “I’m sorry that you feel put out, but my mind is made up.” She reached behind her for the bell pull and tugged it once, summoning the servant who had come to inform her of the Duke’s arrival. “Would you be so good as to see Duke Cavendish out, please?”

 

The servant nodded. The Duke gave her a dark look as he passed and hissed into her ear “You should know by now, Miss Georgiana, I’m not a man to give up easily.”

 

“Yes, I do,” Georgiana muttered back, “but I would have also thought you’d be intelligent enough to see when you’ve been beaten.”

 

The Duke swept from the room and as the door banged behind him, Georgiana flopped onto the sofa in relief, feeling a sense of freedom wash over her. She smiled to herself, wondering what Loki would have said about all this if he had been present. Her heart skipped a beat as she realised that she couldn’t wait to tell him how she felt. A fantasy built up in her mind of what it would be like, what would happen. She would go running into Loki’s arms, he would look surprised, and then she would kiss him and whisper that she loved him, and then he would say it back and they would kiss again and hold one another...what would it be like, kissing Loki? Surely it would be the most magical thing in the world?

 

She sighed, dreamily, not hearing the door open behind her, but she did hear a voice say “Gee?”

 

She looked up. “George, what’s up?”

 

George scratched his head, looking slightly confused. “Well, I was outside just now, with the horses and the Duke was just leaving, and he didn’t look too happy-”

 

“Yes, I imagine he didn’t,” Georgiana replied. “I just turned down his proposal.”

 

“Well, he muttered something about the Forbidden Castle.”

 

And just like that, the fantasy shattered around her.

 

“What?” Georgiana exclaimed. She scrabbled to her feet and grasped her brother’s shoulders. “What did he say, exactly? Tell me!”

 

“I couldn’t hear it all, but I think he meant that he was going there.” George shrugged. “Why would **he** want to go there? He doesn’t know your Prince, does he?”

 

“Oh, no,” Georgiana muttered, her heart lurching as she realised what was happening. Of course, that was what he had meant when he had said that he didn’t give up easily. Of course, the Duke wasn’t a man clever enough to know when he had been beaten. She remembered how angry he had looked that there was someone standing in the way of his claiming of her as a wife, and she knew, she just knew that he was going to hurt Loki.

 

Releasing George from her grip, she turned and bolted from the room, not even thinking to snatch up a shawl on her way out as she hurtled to the stables and swung herself onto her horse. No, it wasn’t all about to go wrong, she decided, not now. He wouldn’t hurt Loki, not if she had anything to say about it. Kicking her horse’s sides to urge her forwards, Georgiana prayed inwardly that it wouldn’t be too late. If anything happened to Loki, then how could she go on?

 

“I’m coming, Loki,” she whispered, as her horse began to pick up speed. “I’m coming back to you.”


	15. A Curse Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time, True Love conquered all...

As the door was almost ripped off its hinges, Loki raised his head in surprise. His magical defences had been down around the castle ever since Georgiana had come to live there, but he had never expected that someone would just come storming in like this. Even Thor had the decency to knock.

 

But this wasn’t someone he knew. This was a stranger.

 

He sat up straighter as the man walked into the room, staring about him. In Loki’s anguish he had accidently unleashed some magic and now there were icicles hanging from the ceiling and large jagged slivers of ice protruding from the ground like diagonal stalagmites, dangerously sharp. The man’s breath came in clouds as he scanned the room until he found what he was looking for, and flinched at the sight. “My Gods, the rumours were right!”

 

Loki got to his feet. “Who are you?”

 

“Duke William Cavendish,” the stranger replied, his tone as cold as the air around them.

 

Loki stiffened. This was the man who wanted to marry Georgiana; to cage her like a bird? “What are you doing here?” he asked, not in the least bit intimidated by this man, even though he got the feeling that the Duke was doing his best to make him feel so.

 

“I’m here to slay the monster,” the Duke replied, and as if to emphasise this, he drew his sword from his belt.

 

Loki simply chuckled. This man was pathetic. Fighting him would be easy, if he had any desire to do so, that is.

 

“You think I jest?” the Duke sneered.

 

“I think it would be a battle that you would lose,” Loki replied, coolly.

 

“Well, let’s just see, shall we?”

 

“I’ve got no desire to engage in a fight with you, so I think you should just leave.”

 

Loki turned and mounted the top step, his thoughts still on Georgiana and the ache that letting her go had sent surging through him, when the Duke’s next words stopped him.

 

“Were you in love with her, Monster?”

 

Loki turned back to him. “Georgiana?”

 

The Duke narrowed his eyes. “As I thought. Did you honestly think she could want someone like you?”

 

“Given that I see more to her than just her beauty and potential for an obedient wife, then **yes,** I did allow myself to hope that she might!” Loki snapped, turning a slightly darker shade of blue in the process.

 

“Well, perhaps once I slay the monster of the Forbidden Castle, she will change her mind!”

 

Loki knew inwardly that the Duke was goading him to fight and that he shouldn’t retaliate, but he couldn’t help it. All he knew was that, regardless of her feelings for him, Georgiana could not become this man’s wife. He would not allow her to spend the rest of her days in a miserable existence with someone who didn’t love her.

 

His reaction was so quick that the Duke took a step backwards, almost slipping on the icy floor as he did so, as Loki landed in front of him, an ice blade in his hand. The Duke leered at him. “I knew you weren’t too soft-hearted to fight back!”

 

“If you even think about forcing Georgiana to do anything-!”

 

“What? You’ll kill me?”

 

The Duke didn’t look like he believed him capable of such things, but when Loki answered his voice was soft and dangerous.

 

“Yes.”

 

The Duke scowled at him. “Not if I kill you first.”

 

He took a swipe at Loki with his own sword. Loki parried the blow and then swiped back. The Duke, for his looks, was surprisingly agile with a sword and Loki thanked the Norns, and his father, that he had been well trained in the art of swordplay, otherwise holding his own against this man would be impossible. ‘He must have it in his blood,’ Loki thought, and if it weren’t for the fact that this man was not only trying to win Georgiana as his wife but also trying to kill him, he would have been more impressed by his skills.

 

What the Duke hadn’t banked on, however, was how hard it would be to maintain his balance in this fight, given that the floor was covered in ice crystals. The fact that he kept slipping and sliding every few seconds gave Loki, who was used to it, more of an advantage. However the Duke, though wicked by nature, wasn’t a fool, and it soon occurred to him that the carpet covering the stairs would give more grip under his boots than the slippery tiles of the hallway, so he began to back Loki up towards the steps. Loki wasn’t worried, as he hopped backwards up the steps each time the Duke came close to him. He knew that he was the stronger man here, the one that would win, mainly because he relied on his wits and intelligence to win battles rather than brute strength. He had once pointed out to Thor that this was a strength and not a weakness in battle, as his brother seemed to think, although he had yet to prove it to him.

 

‘If you could see me now, Brother, you’d agree,’ he thought. Although, he reflected, if Thor could see him now, he would, of course, rush to defend his brother and help him overpower this evil man rather than just watch and learn from his brother’s skills.

 

Not that he really needed help, but then again, it would ensure the battle was over and done with quicker.

 

They fought like that for as long as possible, parrying and thrusting and stepping around each other and changing hands, just trying to wound a part of the other, until they reached the top of the staircase. Loki could feel his powers reacting to his feelings, as more ice appeared here, there and everywhere, pooling at their feet like puddles and growing in frozen fractals here, there and everywhere. It was a dangerous situation even without swords. If one of them slipped from here, there was a chance they would either break their neck in the fall or else impale themselves on a shard of ice.

 

***

 

Georgiana urged her horse on faster as she reached the outskirts of Althrop and the Forbidden Castle came into sight. Her heart was drumming so hard she could almost hear it and she was shaking with the worry that she might already be too late, so much that she could barely keep a grip on the reins.

 

An image flashed into her mind; that final dream she had had the night before, where her Dream Prince had shown up. This time when she had touched the mirror, her hands had sunk right through the glass and she had gasped as she had felt his hands there on the other side. Before she could say anything, though, he had grasped both her hands and pulled her through the glass. It had been cool, as if it were ice and not glass she were sinking into, and then his arms had been about her and his mouth had been on hers. She could remember her knees buckling as he whispered “You’ve done it, Georgiana. You’re through.”

 

“But what...why did I have to..?”

 

“You’ll understand. In time.”

 

And then she had woken up, certain that it was the last time she would ever see her Dream Prince again.

 

But now she didn’t care about that. All she cared about was Loki.

 

“Please be alright,” she whispered, letting out a whimper of relief as suddenly the Forbidden Castle was closer than it had been before, and looming towards her faster, faster, faster, like a beckoning candle calling her heart back home again.

 

***

 

The fight came to an abrupt halt as Loki delivered a thrust that knocked the Duke’s sword from his hand. It flew down the stairs and hit the floor with a clatter. Taken by surprise in the same instant, the Duke slipped on a patch of ice and would have fallen after his sword if it hadn’t been for Loki grabbing him by the front of his collar. Caught between being hurt by this repulsive monster, for that was exactly how the Duke saw him, and falling to his death, the Duke fumbled for his pistol but Loki’s blade suddenly jabbed at his throat, making no contact but stilling his movements even so.

 

It would have been easy for Loki to have ended this man’s life there and then. But something told him that Georgiana wouldn’t want him to be a murderer. So he didn’t thrust the blade into the man’s throat, even though there was a part of him that desperately wanted to do so. The Duke looked up at him, his eyes willing him to either spare him or make his death quick and painless.

 

“I’m not going to kill you,” Loki told him, “not this time, anyway. But if you do anything to hurt Georgiana, I won’t be so merciful. Now get out of here.”

 

So saying, he vanished the blade and thrust the Duke to one side, onto the safety of the landing.

 

That was when Georgiana came running in with a cry of “Loki!”

 

Both men turned to stare at her, but it was Loki whom she beamed at in relief.

 

“Georgiana...” Loki was surprised to say the least, so much so that he couldn’t say anything beyond her name. In relief, Georgiana ran forwards and Loki, his battle with the Duke forgotten, hurried down the steps to meet her. Georgiana flew into his arms, flinging her own around his neck and hugging him tightly. Loki swept her off her feet and swung her about, provoking a laugh of delight from her.

 

“Loki, I was so worried about you,” she whispered, finally pulling back to look at him.

 

Loki blinked as she cupped his cheek with one hand and then found his voice. “I thought you’d gone home.”

 

Georgiana smiled and stepped closer to him, bringing up her other hand as he leaned into her touch. “I **am** home.”

 

Loki felt his spirits lift at once as he leaned forwards, ready to kiss her. Their lips were inches apart when the shot rang out, a crack like a whip in the stillness of the room. Loki cried out as the pain shot through him and Georgiana let out a startled scream as she caught hold of him, stopping him from falling. “No! Loki!” She stared up at the Duke, who was holding his still smoking pistol and looking back at them in triumph. Loki felt his legs give out and he collapsed, Georgiana struggling to hold onto him in the process. She crouched beside him, holding him close to her, moaning softly “No! No!”

 

“The monster defeated,” the Duke whispered, lowering his pistol, but as he took a step forwards, his feet slipped on the icy patched created by Loki. Georgiana could only watch in horror as pitched forwards with a cry, and then turned her head away as he landed, sickeningly, on the shards of ice protruding from the ground.

 

“Loki, stay with me,” Georgiana begged, praying that somehow there was a way to fix this. “Everything’s going to be alright.”

 

Loki shuddered with the pain. “Georgiana-”

 

“We can fix this,” she insisted, her voice trembling with fear. “Just stay with me, please-”

 

“Georgiana.” Loki brought his free hand, the one not clutching the wound in his side, up to stroke her face. “I love you.”

 

Georgiana bit back a sob, feeling the tears cascading down her cheeks. “And I love you too,” she replied, her voice cracking as she leaned down and pressed her lips against his. Closing his eyes, Loki cupped her cheek and responded as much as he could with what strength he had left. She could feel him slipping away from her, and even though she knew it was useless, she found herself whispering over and over again “Please, please, please stay with me. Please don’t leave me.”

 

Then Loki went limp in her arms and she began to sob, pulling him to her and burying her face in his shoulder. “No,” she moaned, unable to bear it, unable to believe that he was really gone. “No! Loki, please, I can’t...I don’t **want** to live without you!”

 

A slight tingling noise, like soft music, caught her attention. Raising her head slightly, she stared at what was happening. Loki’s skin was losing its blue shade, the colour melting away to a shade similar to her own. For a second she dared hope that, somehow, her love had brought him back to her. But the wound remained and she felt her tears begin anew. Then-

 

“Oh, my!”

 

Georgiana turned her head towards the doorway. There stood an old woman with bright blonde hair, almost the colour of gold, wrapped in a long brown robe and wearing a belt with a pouch around her waist. Protruding from the pouch were several small herbs, indicating that she was some kind of healer or sorceress.

 

“Who are you?” Georgiana asked.

 

“I am the Soothsayer who cursed this poor lad,” the Soothsayer replied, approaching her and peering over Loki. “Dear me, I felt that the curse had finally been broken, and I had hoped to offer my congratulations to the two of you but now it seems I’ve arrived in the midst of a tragedy.”

 

Georgiana took a deep breath. “Please, if there’s any magic, any goodness in you at all, please, **please,** bring him back to me. Please, I don’t care what it takes, I’ll do anything.”

 

The Soothsayer raised her eyebrows and then made a strange gesture with her hand. “My dear child, you have already done more than enough.”

 

Georgiana stared at her as she turned and shuffled out of the castle. “No, wait! Please, you can’t just-!”

 

She broke off, seeing what the gesture appeared to have done. The wound in Loki’s side was slowly healing, the flesh knitting together and fastening until...until there was no wound at all. Even the gash in his tunic had repaired itself. She drew in her breath as she felt him stir in her arms. “Loki?”

 

Loki opened his eyes and then smiled at her. “Well, if this is Valhalla, it looks pretty good so far.”

 

With a cry of delight, Georgiana threw herself on him and kissed him. Sitting up, Loki pulled her close and kissed her back, running his hands through her hair in wonder. Georgiana clung to him, smiling in delight against his lips as they both whispered “I love you, I love you,” between kisses. Finally they both clambered to their feet, still twined in one another’s arms, and eventually, reluctantly, they parted for air, nuzzling one another gently as their breath mingled together in the closeness.

 

“Georgiana, will you marry me?” Loki whispered.

 

Georgiana beamed at him. “Yes, Loki, I will.”

 

Grinning at her in delight, Loki picked her up in his arms, bridal-style, evoking another laugh from her, and kissed her again. “And to think my mother wanted me to marry a murderous Duke!” Georgiana added, snuggling into him and looking him over. His eyes were a beautiful shade of green, she decided, even though she had got so used to the red. In fact...it hit her like a ton of bricks; he **was** her Dream Prince, he always had been; how could she have been so blind not to see it before?

 

“Your mother sounds like an interesting woman,” Loki grinned. “I look forward to meeting her.”

 

Georgiana giggled and pressed closer to him. “Later.”

 

“Later,” Loki agreed, kissing her again.


	16. A Wedding in Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time, a prince and his lady made their vows...

Asgard hadn’t changed a bit.

 

To be honest, Loki hadn’t really expected it to in his absence. After all, Thor would have said something the last time he had visited if anything had changed. Nevertheless the sight of the shining kingdom, glinting golden in the sunlight, caused Georgiana to draw in her breath in delight and Loki couldn’t help feeling slightly smug that whilst she was in awe of this beautiful new place, it was all second nature to him.

 

The night before they had fallen asleep together in Loki’s bed, without going any further than cuddling up and sharing a few kisses, but Georgiana had clung tightly to him, fearing that she might wake in the morning to find him gone, that the events of the night before would have been some beautiful dream and that in the reality Loki was lost to her forever. Her relief and happiness that he wasn’t, come morning, had been evident by the sheer passion of her kissing.

 

By some strange pulse of magic, which Georgiana suspected was the Soothsayer’s doing, the body of Duke Cavendish had disappeared, along with the icicles that had killed him. Neither of them had any idea where it had gone, and they didn’t really care either, as long as they weren’t the ones who had to deal with getting rid of it. Something that the pair of them had been equally surprised to find was that, in spite of the curse having been broken, Loki still retained some of his magic, although it was no longer terrifying and he had complete control over it. They had eventually put this down to the fact that he had used magic for so long that it had become as much a part of him as anything else.

 

And now, in the clear bright face of day, here they were, in Asgard. It took Loki a moment or two to realise that no one was screaming at the sight of him, or screaming out “Monster!” at the top of their lungs. It was a moment he wanted to remember forever, the moment he felt normal for the first time in his life.

 

“Oh, Loki!” Georgiana breathed, clinging to him tightly from behind. “It’s absolutely breathtaking!”

 

Loki grinned, letting go of the reins with one hand so he could squeeze hers. “I told you.”

 

The palace loomed into view and he felt a quiver of butterflies in his stomach, although he had no idea why. This was what his parents, and Thor, had always dreamed of, that he would return and the family could be reunited once more. Only now, he reflected, their family would be significantly bigger.

 

He eventually tugged on the reins just as they reached the bottom step and slowed his horse to a stop. Taking a deep breath, he swung himself down from the saddle and as his feet hit the ground, he suddenly realised just how right it felt, stepping back onto Asgard soil for the first time in years.

 

Georgiana smiled at him as he reached up to help her down. “Why thank you, Your Highness,” she teased, wrapping her arms around his neck.

 

Loki lifted her easily, placing her down gently and returning her grin. “You’re welcome, my lady, soon to be Highness herself.”

 

Georgiana giggled. “I’m sorry but I still can’t quite get over that I’ll be the wife of a Prince soon.”

 

“Sooner than expected if I have anything to say about it,” Loki teased.

 

“LOKI!”

 

The roar, for that was what it was, erupted from the top steps of the palace and caused half the citizens passing by to start, the other half to stop and stare in surprise. Thor ran down the steps, two at a time, practically flying in his eagerness, grinning all over his face. Loki hadn’t braced himself enough for impact and Georgiana had to leap aside to avoid being knocked over as Thor grabbed his brother in a rib-crushing hug.

 

“Get off, you oaf!” Loki gasped, fighting to break free.

 

“What?” Thor laughed. “No “Hello, Thor,” or “It’s good to see you, Thor,” or “I’ve missed you too, Thor?”

 

“How about a “You’re breaking my spine, Thor?” Loki exclaimed, although Georgiana noted that he did briefly return his brother’s hug as he finally managed to extract himself with an exaggerated gasp of air.

 

Thor grinned, gripping him by the shoulders, and for once, Loki didn’t complain, or throw him off. “It’s good to have you back, Brother.”

 

“It’s good to be back,” Loki admitted, and then, somewhat embarrassed, muttered “And I **have** missed you, you fool.”

 

Thor laughed, slapping his brother’s shoulder hard and then turned to Georgiana. “Lady Georgiana!” Before she could reply, he had swept her up in a fierce hug too, so fierce that it lifted her off her feet. Georgiana simply smiled, however, and returned it, hugging him tighter when he murmured, seriously, in her ear “Thank you.”

 

“So, not content with trying to crush me, you also attempt to crush the woman I’m going to marry?” Loki smirked, folding his arms.

 

Thor let go of Georgiana, setting her back on her feet and looked from one to the other, his expression genuinely hopeful. “Seriously?”

 

Georgiana smiled. “Yes, I think you’ll find I’m to be your sister soon, Thor.”

 

So saying, she stepped forwards and took Loki’s hand. Thor threw back his head with a bark of delight and then seized them both in a hug that left them both fighting for air.

 

“I’ll be tickled to have you for a sister,” he told Georgiana, kissing her cheek, and then as he turned to his brother, Loki let out a yelp of **“Get off!”** and wriggled out of his grip. Georgiana burst out laughing as Thor simply raised his eyebrows, feigning offence, and Loki shook his head at him. “Don’t go giving my wife-to-be a reason **not** to marry into our family!”

 

“She’s been living with you for the past several weeks, I think she’s seen all those reasons already,” Thor returned and simply laughed when Loki cuffed him.

 

Raising her head, her cheeks slightly flushed from laughing, Georgiana found herself distracted by the appearance of a familiar woman. She was very beautiful, with hair somewhere between dark golden and light auburn and kind, wide eyes. Her heart began to race as she realised that this had to be the Queen of Asgard, and of course, that made sense, because she had seen her before; in that glass panel in Loki’s room, just as she had seen Thor in it, and then that meant the other man had to be the Allfather. Of course, Loki would be watching his family even if he wanted to keep as far away from them as possible.

 

Immediately, feeling inadequate when up against a woman of such royalty and beauty, Georgiana bowed her head and dropped a small curtsey of respect. Loki and Thor looked up at their mother as she approached, her eyes shining with tears of happiness as she held her arms out to her youngest son. Loki said nothing. Instead, he simply walked into her embrace and clung to her as if he were a child again. Frigga closed her eyes as she folded her arms around him, a few tears spilling free.

 

“I’m so sorry, Loki,” she whispered. “I’m sorry we didn’t tell you about the curse. And I’m sorry we brought it upon you in the first place.”

 

“I’m not angry,” Loki murmured back, truthfully, hoping that he wasn’t about to start crying himself. “Really, it’s alright.”

 

A part of him had wondered whether he would ever feel this again, his mother’s embrace, her warmth, her love. Now it was really happening, it was almost like he had never been away from it in the first place.

 

Opening his eyes, he spotted Odin walking up to them, and although his face appeared calm, he knew that inwardly his father was feeling every bit as emotional as his wife at that moment but was doing his best not to show it in front of so many people. Feeling her husband’s presence, Frigga turned her head and loosened her hold on her youngest son, a smile curling on her lips. Georgiana quickly curtseyed again, although for the moment nobody was really taking any notice of her.

 

“Oh, my boy,” Odin murmured, folding his arms around his youngest son, and once again Loki clung back, the happiest he had ever been to see his father in his entire life. “Welcome home, son,” Odin added, softly.

 

“I’m sorry,” Loki murmured. “I’m sorry I left.”

 

“It’s alright.” Odin patted him. “I’m the one who should be sorry. But it’s all over now.”

 

Loki nodded and then took a deep breath. “There’s someone here I’d like you to meet.”

 

Frigga turned to Georgiana for the first time and smiled at her. Once again, Georgiana quickly curtseyed in respect. Loki pulled away from his father and held his hand out to her. Grasping it, Georgiana felt a little more confident.

 

“Georgiana,” Loki said, threading his fingers through hers, feeling her nervous anticipation, “I’d like you to meet my parents.”

 

Georgiana returned the smiles directed at her and bowed her head. “It’s an honour to meet you, Your Majesties.”

 

“And yourself, Lady Georgiana,” Odin returned, with a slight bow from the waist.

 

Then, to the surprise of everyone, Frigga stepped forwards and enveloped her in a motherly embrace. “Thank you,” she whispered, softly, so that no one but Georgiana could hear her. “Thank you for bringing my son home.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Georgiana breathed back, returning the hug.

 

“Come!” Odin patted Loki’s shoulder. “My son has returned to Asgard! Tonight we feast in celebration!”

 

“Come on,” Frigga smiled at Georgiana, tucking her arm through hers and leading her up the steps. “I want to hear absolutely everything.”

 

Georgiana laughed and allowed herself to be led into the palace. Loki shook his head. “Mother likes her. I’m in trouble.”

 

Thor and Odin both laughed and Thor clapped him on the back. “Too late to back out of it now,” he joked.

 

Loki grinned at him. “What makes you think I’d want to?”

 

Odin smiled. “Well, if your mother likes her, then I think you’ve chosen well, my son.”

 

Loki was relieved to hear that. Not that he could imagine anyone in their right minds **not** liking Georgiana, but if his family hadn’t taken to her, then he wouldn’t have been able to stand it. But no, thankfully, she was able to win their hearts just like she had won his, and he had a feeling that the people of Asgard were just going to love their new Princess.

 

Georgiana’s family arrived in Asgard the following day, after receiving the news that their Gee was marrying Prince Loki. Georgiana’s mother was ecstatic over the whole affair and spent most of the day chattering excitedly to Frigga about the coming wedding.

 

“If I didn’t know better,” Georgiana muttered to Loki the next time they got a free moment together, “I’d say **she’s** more excited about our wedding than **we** are!”

 

“My mother too,” Loki agreed. “I think it’s the same for all women when their children get married.”

 

It wasn’t just Georgiana’s mother, for Henrietta too seemed thrilled at the prospect that her sister was marrying into royalty, although George on the other hand seemed a little wary about the situation. Loki couldn’t blame him. After all, the boy and his sister had been his prisoners for a time.

 

“I owe you an apology, I believe,” he murmured to George during a walk about the grounds of Asgard. Frigga was giving Georgiana’s mother and Henrietta a tour and Georgiana was with them, a little way ahead. George had stopped to examine a prickly bush dotted with blue flowers and Loki had taken the opportunity to collar him. “What I did to you and your sister was wrong and completely out of line.”

 

George stiffened and then straightened up, remembering what his father had always taught him about being a gentleman. “You don’t need to apologise. I’ve been thinking it over and what Hen and I did, trying to take your flowers when you’d been so good to us before, was out of line too. I’m sorry.” He paused, nervously, and then added “You’ll...you’ll be good to Georgiana, right? You’ll treat her well?”

 

Loki smiled. “I promise. I love Georgiana with all my heart and I’ve got no intention of hurting her in any way at all.”

 

George nodded. “Right. Good.” Then he held out his hand. “So...we’re good?”

 

Loki nodded and shook it. “We are.”

 

The day of the wedding was the most glorious Asgard had ever seen.

 

“Nervous, Brother?” Thor muttered to him as they stood in front of everyone, waiting for Georgiana’s entrance. George had gallantly agreed to give her away in the absence of their father, whilst Loki had been unable to think of a better best man than his own brother.

 

“I was until today,” Loki admitted.

 

“You’ve got no need to be,” Thor replied. “You’re marrying a wonderful girl.”

 

“Hands off, I saw her first,” Loki teased, and they both laughed.

 

The doors opened then and everyone turned their heads in Georgiana’s direction. She herself looked a tiny bit nervous, until her eyes found Loki and she smiled, radiantly, practically glowing in her simple white gown, Asgardian in style, her feet clad in soft white slippers and her hair adorned with flowers. Loki smiled back at her, feeling a burst of love for her as well as a rush of pride that this was the woman he was marrying.

 

She reached him and Loki squeezed her hand as George passed it over to his. “You look beautiful,” he whispered.

 

“Thank you,” Georgiana smiled back, and then, remembering the evening of their private ball, added “And you look just like a Prince.”

 

The vows seemed unnecessary since both Loki and Georgiana knew that they would love no other until they died, but they were made anyway, with all the sincerity and love both had to offer and when they finally reached the moment where the priest pronounced them husband and wife, their kiss was met by rapturous applause from all present. Georgiana laughed as Loki swept her off her feet, unable to recall ever being so happy before in her entire life.

 

“You’ve been practising,” she grinned as they shared their first dance as a married couple together.

 

“Well, I couldn’t let you down on our wedding day,” Loki replied, brushing her lips with a soft kiss before adding “And it helped that I had a good teacher to begin with.”

 

Georgiana smiled. “You know,” she said, lowering her voice, “I did read somewhere that sometimes a woman can tell what a man’s like in bed based on the way he dances.”

 

Loki raised his eyebrows. “What in Valhalla have **you** been reading?”

 

She giggled, pressing closer to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” she teased before kissing him again.

 

“So?” Loki prompted as they lay cuddled up in bed together that night, slightly breathless but completely happy. “Was that anything like as good as my dancing?”

 

Georgiana beamed up at him. “I would have to say **yes,** my prince.” She snuggled closer into him. “You...Loki, you’ll still love me even when I’m older, and I stop being beautiful?”

 

Loki smiled and kissed the top of her head. “Georgiana, I will love you for the rest of my life, no matter what.”

 

“Just checking,” she smiled.

 

“Well, will you still love me when that happens to me?” Loki returned.

 

“No,” Georgiana replied, casually, stretching. “I think when that happens I may have to trade you in for someone younger.” Loki glanced at her and she burst out laughing. “I’m joking, Loki!”

 

“That isn’t funny!” Loki grinned, pinning her down and tickling her.

 

Georgiana squealed and wriggled away from him. “Loki! Loki, I promise I will always love you! Always!” Loki let up on her and she giggled, pulling him closer to her again. “Besides, I don’t think **you** can ever stop being beautiful. Even the curse couldn’t do that for me.”

 

Loki rolled over, pulling her into his arms and holding her tightly. “What did I ever do to deserve someone like you, Georgiana? It must have been something good.”

 

She smiled. “You were just you, and that’s what I fell in love with.” Then, she leaned closer to him, whispering “I love you,” so close that he felt her whisper on his lips.

 

“I love you too, Georgiana,” Loki whispered back, before closing the distance between them with another kiss.


	17. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time there was a happy ending...

Loki motioned for Georgiana to be quiet. They were both hiding behind the biggest snow bank they could find and one loud noise could jeopardise their entire mission. Georgiana laid a hand on her rounded stomach, breathing and quietly as she could, her breath catching in puffs of air.

 

Loki threw a glance at her. “You alright?” he whispered as softly as he could manage.

 

Georgiana smiled. “I think someone’s feeling left out.”

 

Laying a hand on her stomach, Loki felt their baby kick, as if to confirm this, and smiled. “Well, don’t you worry,” he murmured. “After you’re born, you’ll be able to-”

 

Georgiana was about to shout a warning but it was too late. Loki found himself cut off by a pelt of snowballs as Fenrir pounced on him, leaping over the snow bank to land on him, Hela right behind him.

 

“Ha!” Hela cried, gleefully. “Found you!”

 

Georgiana burst out laughing as Loki brushed snow from himself. He glanced at his wife. “Did you know they were there?”

 

“I did see their shadows,” Georgiana confessed, sobering up.

 

“Got you, Papa!” laughed Fenrir.

 

“You certainly did.” Loki grinned, mischievously, and grabbed their son, pinning him down and tickling him. Fenrir squealed and wrestled, laughing “Papa!” Hela joined in, trying to tickle him. “Argh!” Fenrir moaned, kicking to try and get away. “I’ve got snow in my collar! Get off!”

 

Georgiana laughed as he was finally released and sat up, grumbling half-heartedly. She couldn’t get over how easily she and Loki had slipped into parenthood. She could still remember Loki’s initial fears over being a father when she had been pregnant with Fenrir, and how she had soothed him and reassured him that he wasn’t the first man to feel like this and certainly wouldn’t be the last to worry over his parental skills. And she recalled how excited he had been, they had both been, when they had found out she was expecting, and that look in Loki’s eyes when she had finally given birth to their son, the look that told her he was the happiest man in the whole of the Nine Realms at that moment, and how she had known then that everything was going to work out just fine.

 

They had named him Fenrir because, in looks and personality, he took after his father more than his mother, and Georgiana had been reminded of that time she had compared Loki to a wolf. Hela had come along two years later, and they had given her her name simply because they both liked it. She looked something more like her mother but she had Loki’s green eyes, that shade that looked so beautiful for both of them. Now they were expecting again and trying to decide on an Asgardian name for their next child. Georgiana could recall when she had first got pregnant with Fenrir and they had discussed how many children they might like to have.

 

“I think...four sounds about perfect,” she had smiled, snuggling into him. “What do you think?”

 

“Four sounds good to me,” Loki had replied, holding her close.

 

Now in the present, she helped their son brush snow from inside his collar. “Don’t worry, Fen,” she said, soothingly, meeting Loki’s eyes teasingly. “Your father did that to me once.”

 

“That was an accident,” Loki reminded her, pulling Hela onto his knees.

 

“Maybe,” Georgiana replied, and then tossed the snowball she had been concealing in her hand at him, provoking a laugh from Fenrir and Hela. “But I still maintain my position as champion of Snowball Fights, I think you’ll find.”

 

Loki grinned at her and then noticed that Hela was starting to shiver. “Come on,” he said, getting to his feet and picking her up. “It’s really starting to get cold now.”

 

“Aw!” Fenrir whined.

 

“The snow will still be here tomorrow,” Loki told him, holding out a hand to help Georgiana to her feet. “We can carry on then.”

 

Georgiana grinned, gratefully, at him and pulled herself up by degrees. Fenrir, rather helpfully, tried to push her up and she laughed. “Thank you, Fen, but I think your father can manage.”

 

Fenrir got to his feet. “Mama, are you going to keep on getting bigger?”

 

She laughed again. “No, I should hope not! Once the babies are born I’ll be back to my normal self again, able to get up without your father’s help.”

 

Fenrir nodded and then hugged at her skirts. Georgiana ruffled his hair and smiled up at her husband and daughter. “Now let’s get inside before we all freeze solid.”

 

Fenrir brightened suddenly. “Let’s get that book of snow stories out! Come on, Hela!”

 

Loki set Hela back on her feet and Fenrir grabbed her hand, pulling her along towards the castle door. With an arm now free to slip around his wife’s waist, Loki did so and they began to walk through the freshly falling flakes after their two children. Fenrir and Hela raced ahead, barely stopping to remove their snow covered cloaks and hang them up on the rack as they ran upstairs to the library, where a roaring fire and a book of their favourite tales waited for them.

 

“You didn’t get too cold, did you?” Loki asked, concerned not only for her but for their baby.

 

Georgiana shook her head. “No, I’m fine. We’re all fine.”

 

This time Loki noticed what she had just said and turned to her. “Wait. Just now you said babies...as in...plural...”

 

Georgiana grinned at him. “The doctor confirmed it today. We’re having twins this time.”

 

“Georgiana..!” Loki couldn’t find the words, so he simply pulled her into an embrace and kissed her hair.

 

Georgiana giggled and hugged him back. “Are you pleased?”

 

“I’m knocked out,” Loki murmured, stepping back and kissing her.

 

“Hey, come on!” Fenrir appeared at the top of the stairs. “What’s keeping you – uch!”

 

Hela appeared beside him, wrinkling her nose. “Are they kissing **again?”**

“Cheeky,” Loki grinned up at them.

 

“You know, you two,” Georgiana smiled, “I may be pregnant, but I can still chase after two mischievous youngsters such as yourselves and catch you easily.”

 

Fenrir and Hela scampered into the library at once, leaving their parents laughing after them. Then, to Georgiana’s surprise, Loki scooped her up in his arms. “Loki!” she laughed. “I’m heavier now than I was the last time you did this!”

 

“I don’t care,” Loki shrugged. “You’re meant to be taking it easier now anyway, especially,” he added, giving her another mischievous look, “carrying two.”

 

Georgiana laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Well, if you insist!”

 

Loki beamed at her, unable to believe just how much happiness this woman had brought into his life. To think that when they had first met, their relationship had been as stiff as cardboard and now, well now, it was the best thing that had ever happened to either of them. “You know,” he realised, “in a way I’m grateful to that curse. Because it brought you to me.” Georgiana smiled more broadly as he pulled her closer so that their foreheads were touching. “I love you, Georgiana.”

 

“And I love you too, my Loki,” Georgiana whispered back, kissing him.

 

The End


End file.
